Senior year isn't pretty
by xSapphireRainsx
Summary: Finally Senior Year is here, but what if it hasn't cracked out to be what they thought it would? Drama, lust, and all around fucked up days. You know, Senior Year is not pretty; at all.
1. Submission

Hey you guys! I'm writing a new OC story, were every character is going to have subplots and there own POV. It will most likely rotate from there. My OC is going to be in it, and for the hell of it is going to have a diary. I really appreciate you all submitting and I'll give you her first diary entry as a sneak peak. The form will be after it then Ace's form.

* * *

><p>Dear goddamn Diary,<p>

People piss me off, like to a point were I want to force feed all of there eyes to a unicorn. Mainly my mom's and therapists, apparently, my mom must think I have some mental issue. She took me to a therapist, yes, a therapist. What kind of mother takes their teenage daughter to some idiot who has rapist in the name of their job? I don't think I'm the one whose mentally damaged it's her. But I don't think my case was bettered when I did nothing but rant about my mom the whole time I was there. He kind of got mad when I told him nothing about me and made me get a diary. Which is gay, but my mom made me write in it, and she is a very scary woman, let me tell you. But that's for another time, on another note, I'm naming you Adriana. Why? Because that names awesome, really awesome, speaking of names; who the fuck names there daughter Acelyn? Psychopaths named Christina, that's who. Speaking of psychopaths, I start senior year at high school tomorrow. This is going to be as pretty as Bebe's face, which is probably the most demented, hideous thing on the planet. Till next time, this is Ace Jones, being awesome and signing out.

* * *

><p>Name:<p>

Gender:

Height:

Race:

Description (hair, eyes, ETC)

Usual Outfit:

Friends:

Enemys:

Crush:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Personality:

Other:

* * *

><p>Name: Acelyn "Ace" Skye Jones.<p>

Age (has to be under 18): 17

B-day: March 27

Gender: Female

Ethnicity/Race: Caucasian (French, Irish, British.)

Appearance (Hair, Eyes, ETC.): Green eyes and chocolate brown hair with strands of red in it. Her hair goes down just below her chest and is wavy and frizzy. She always straightens it in attempt to get it less frizzy, and fails. Light Freckles on her cheeks and nose. Shortish and has an athletic build.

Usual Outfit: Black jacket that fades into Turquoise and black-checkered print at the bottom. Dark wash jeans and black hightops with double tongues flipped out. (Shoe laces are hot pink and the tongues are neon blue and hot pink) Under the jacket she is wearing a Blue V-Neck with a black camisole underneath.

Likes: Gummy bears, Music (rock music mainly), Writing, Acting Singing, flipping people off because she cant fight, sports(Only if she feels like it), Video games, Reading and sketching, Singing (But she's tone death, but doesn't seem to notice)

Friends: Craig and Kenny are her best friends she usually is around them. Lizzy(lives next to her), Cartman (one-sided), Hedi (one-sided), Tweek, Red (lab partners).

Enemies: Bebe, Wendy, Lola, Stan, Kyle, Clyde, Token

Crush: Not sure..

Dislikes: Some people, whores, Idiots, Her old school, Rap and hip-hop, Some pop music, Fake bitches, Most people, school, homework, Jocks, Cheerleaders, Snobs, People who hate Anime, Disney Channel, People on and from Disney channel.

Personality: She tries to act tough but is really not. If you try to fight her you'll probably win unless you get her way too fired up, or you suck at fighting worse than her. She is a horrible fighter so she says she gives pity on people and doesn't fit them. She likes to talk big but will not go through with it (With fighting) She often daydreams and is in her own little world. She's very insulting, rude and overly sarcastic. Once she sets her mind to something she tends to try and go through with it, which is really her downfall because she's not very cautious and makes it too easy too get caught doing something. But every now and again she manages to get away with something. Ace may act like she doesn't give a shit what you say about her, but she really does. She's very cocky and often says she's awesome. Just to get shot down. She loves competition and winning. She despises loosing. Ace tends to fall asleep in class and doodle. Since she doesn't pay attention in class her grades are in the shitter and her parents think she's slow. When really, she's of average intelligence. She had a normal childhood and lives with her mom after her parents divorcing when she was seven.


	2. Lunch is Lunch and Assholes are Assholes

_**Ace's POV**_

_**Prologue-**_

_**Lunch is lunch and assholes are assholes.**_

********  
>"Gross, this is like, shit. This doesn't even smell like food!" My redheaded friend, Avery poked at what looked like mash potatoes. But these things can be very mysterious and you never know what's in these foods. Something I don't get is why she just doesn't go through the pizza line, it doesn't taste good, but it's a hell of a lot better than the normal shit they pass off as food.<p>

Litzy stared at the food for a minute then started laughing. Sometimes I think that she forgets to take her medicine, without it she gets over the top loopy. ""Maybe it's actually shit, pretending to be potatoes!" Litzy grinned and took a bite of salad. Not even she would eat whatever they served. She usually ate everything and anything, that's why we almost started calling her Litzy the nom-machine. Yes, her name is actually Elizabeth. It's not a very interesting name, at least, not to most of us. So, we were trying to think of a nickname for her. We had been at her house when her little sister mispronounced Lizzy as Litzy. Thus the name was born, then later we found out that it's a real name and her sister is most likely a genius. Go figure.

Kenny picked through his food, and sighed to himself. "Are you obsessed with shit or something?" Litzy looked over at Kenny and frowned slightly. It might be because he was being such a dick today, or that because he too was eating them, and I quote, "shit". It isn't like he has much of a choice, he gets free lunch because he's poor. I'm surprised that I don't have free lunch because I'm not much richer than him. But hey, what can I say? The economies bad and my mom is too damn lazy to get an actual job that can actually make ends meet. Parents are pillow-biting assholes, kids.

Litzy took another bite of salad and sighed, "Nah, it's just a good answer for everything. I, uh, guess." After that I became really disinterested in their poor excuse for a conversation. My eyes wavered away from my friends and across the cafeteria. This place was always filled with students no matter what time of day, and that was more annoying than anything. It's really annoying to try and find a table and save about 6 seats everyday. That's why I try to get here last so I don't have to save the seats. Here's a secret, it never works. Finally my vision met another, our eyes meeting for but a moment. Her name's Reese. and to be honest with you I don't have many friends. Maybe I'm just too awesome for them to take.

Reese had looked away to somewhere else, and I couldn't help but follow her gaze. She was looking at Craig, and I couldn't help but feel a pang in my side. But I just ignored it and jabbed my best friend in the arm. "Hey, Reese is starring at you again," I whispered. My face held it's normal smirk but it was much more forced at the moment. For some reason I wasn't sure exactly.

"Fuck! Stop doing that, and why would I care?" He rolled his eyes and took a bite of a roll. The only food that could actually be call good is the bread. Litzy would say at times that they tasted like shit covered rolls. I don't know why, but that girl has got some serious mental issues.

My eyes wavered over to the scoffed wood of our table, "Well, it's just creepy how she stares at you with those big eyes." I sighed, and tapped my fingers against the table for a moment.

Craig raised an eyebrow before repling to me, "She probably just wants my dick, calm down." He smirked and looked at me from the cornor of his eye. After that I started to laugh like an idiot; it was more likely that she liked the fatass that she was always with. It's like a movie, a boy and girl are best friends and they fall in love. Actually that reminds me of- oh fuck no, I'm not going there.

"Hey Litzy, do you think Reese wants Craig's dick?" I turned my attention to Litzy while trying to stop laughing. "Litzy? Litzy Wellz, come back to us." I waved my hand in front of her pale face. She was distant and giddy with this stupid grin on her face. Wait, she was probably just looking at Stan Marsh. For some reason she had it bad for that asshole.

We all looked over at Litzy, and Kenny took this time upon himself to piss her off. "She's in love with a striper, doo-doo.' he sang to the toon from 'I'm in love with a stripper' pretty damn poorly. I really hope he never becomes a singer.

"Am not!"

"Are too!" A random voice came up, it must be Alice. She always pops up randomly and joins are conversations. Some times it could get annoying, but others it was pretty damn funny. Last year, we weren't talking so she took it upon herself to tell us that she tried to die her hair blue. But it didn't really work.

Litzy looked down, her face red and her cheeks puffed out. It was always funny when she got mad, it was never much of a fight when it came to arguments. "Oh, dude, I think Dylan likes An. Think about it, the first gay couple at this school. Would that just be," Alice took a minute to grin, "Amazing?"

All I did was shrug, and nod my head. "Sure, bro, completely awesome."

"Damn skank," Avery sniffed and pushed away her tray. Alice and her were on pretty bad terms, but you know what they say; actually. I have no clue what they say. I rolled my eyes and finished off my pizza as the bells piercing ring took over the noise of the cafeteria. Language arts was next for me, and to be honest about me I wasn't very excited about reading what we would be doing all year.

It was like last year all over again; at least I hope it won't be as dramatic as people say. But you know, this is South Park and you never know what assholes will do to awesome people like me. This is senior year, the year that everything takes a turn for the worse. I can bet on that. 

* * *

><p>Question of the chapter: Do you think Ace is right that it won't be as bad and dramatic as people say? If so, what kind of drama are you looking forward to seeing if so?:<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Hey! Sorry for taking so long for the first chapter. My minds been full of fuck lately and I had pretty bad writers block. Sorry if this isn't very good, it'll get better. I just wanted to get something out before you think I'm never going to update. No diary entry this chapter because it's just the prologue to get you used to some of the OC's. I am using more than I showed you. Don't worry. I don't own any of these OC's except Ace and later on Zody. The rest are owned by all of you. I love you all, thanks for submitting, if you didn't get your OC's schedule please contact me. Some OC's will be more main than others. Not everyone will be in every single chapter. Well, happy reading!


	3. Gym Cramps Our Style

_**Emma's POV**_

_**Chapter 1-**_

_**Gym cramps our style.**_

"Two words. Gym equals gross." Bebe groaned and slipped on her black shorts, complementary from the school. Yes; our small town didn't have enough money for chairs that weren't wooden or have splinters sticking out of the seats. Yet, they happen to have enough money for gym uniforms. Oh wait! It's our money those lowlifes are sucking up from us just so I cant finish reading Romeo and Juliet for the thousandth time.

I responded to Bebe with a shrug as I slipped the green t-shirt with 'South Park High School Mountaineers.' Written across the chest. The shirt wasn't very flattering and apparently cramped Bebe's style. "That's three words." Wendy rolled her eyes and began to lean against the lockers in wait for us to finish changing.

"Oh. I knew that." Bebe grinned and started to put on a pair of pastel pink converses. Slowly as we waited for our time to run out the loudness of the locker room began to over take us. As if I shouldn't have been surprised in the mix was Zody Melwood, Ace Jones and Avery Bushlee making a bet that the other would win. They where an extremely annoying pair; I'm just glad that they only talk in gym or all hell would break loose. At least that's my theory from last year.

"Sure you did, Babe. Sure you did." Wendy let out a small laugh and Bebe smiled. I wasn't sure what at but she did. It may have been her nickname, Babe. We gave it to her last year. Everyone was wondering why we where calling her that but Bebe told me to not tell them. So I just shrugged and went back to reading every time. But the nickname died down after a while we barley use it anymore.

"30 seconds!" A blonde with long straight hair and a goofy smile that never seemed to fade; screamed into the locker room, I think her name was Litzy Wellz. But then she noticed that we where the only ones in here and she just laughed and walked out. You could hear her laugh from inside the gym as it mixed in with the buzzing noises of the class. With a loud sigh we walked into the gym right before the buzzer murdered all of our ears.

"Clark! We need you beside McCormick and Stan, pronto. Do you hear me?" screamed in my face, my impatience had sprung a leak and if I hadn't known better I would have probably attempted murder.

"Yes, I hear you." I murmured and looked up at our gym teacher who was the devil himself and the gym was his hell. A hell without romance novels or any tissues to use to cry over movies that make you want to cry like a whore.

"THEN WHYAREN'T YOU MOVING? MOVE! MOVE! MOVE," He shouted at me as I got up and slowly walked next to Kenny and Stan. My fists clenching and unclenching to keep myself from jumping on him and using sports equipment as a weapon to slit his throat or beat his head to a pulp.

I sat down on the cold, green seat and crossed my legs as I impatiently waited for the game to start so I can eventually have my turn. You know; once I get to the top of this never ending line to the playing field of hell. That was about the time when I hear a familiar, heart pumping, dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Emma Clark and Kenny McCormick, chuckle.

"He's a real boner biting donkey isn't he? Speaking of those species, Dorothy! Pick up the pace before Ace whoops your ass back to Kansas!" Kenny laughed and shouted at Craig; who responded with a flip of his finger.

"You're friends with Craig?" I shriveled up my nose at Craig who was on the field playing right wing and what do you know, Zody was playing center. Zody Melwood, one of Stan and Kyle's friends, major jock, dad is a major health and sports freak. Her dad is also , no matter what we play she's center, standoff, Etc. All because of her dad making her, and most of the time she doesn't even want to.

"Heh, Yeah. Tucker the fucker, most blunt, idiotic dude ever. He wipes all his problems away with nothing more than a slight to the finger. Most people just gave up on trying to be-friend him. But somehow, that little bitch in boots over there convinced me to attempt to become friends with him again. Ever since then it's been the three of us: The bitch, the blunt and the lovable man whore. Then Litzy and Avery moved in and Ace became friends with them miraculously and ta-da!" Kenny laughed again and you could see the smile in his eyes. He gave me butterflies, and boy! Did he make me fly so high. Just thinking about him makes me smile.

Mesmerized by his utter hotness; I didn't notice when the ball hit his head. Taken by surprise Kenny fell off the bleachers and down each bench and left a stream of crimson blood down the path. At last; his head hit the cement. A pool of sickening blood billowed in waves across the ground and strung across the green grass; staining it. "Seriously? Again?" A girl with red hair face palmed and walked over to his lifeless body. I think her name was Avery, but she was joined by the rest of the players and a laughing Ace. I swear she's some kind of maniac.

"Holy shit, did I kick the ball that hard? Sweet." Ace continued to giggle and fetch the ball and left me speechless at her reluctance to acknowledge my future husband lashed out on the floor! Slowly, Kyle and Stan stood up and Kyle nodded at Stan.

"Oh my god. Ace killed Kenny!" Stan screamed and pointed to Ace. Who merely shrugged in reply and passed the ball to Avery.

"That bitch. "Kyle shook his head and sat down, after that; everything went back to normal. Except you know, the fact that my face is now frozen in place. To my utter shock; a hand touched my skin and pinched my flesh between her index finger and thumb, at least, I thought it was a girl.

A guy, a very feminine guy looked over at me with huge cream-colored eyes that were starring at the side of my face. Almost immediately I remembered who he was; it was Nicky. We didn't have a very good friendship seeing as I hung out with the loud party type people. Like occasionally hanging out with Zody, Stan, Kyle and Roxanne but even then it wasn't very often. I was an Ok friend with Zody, on good terms with Roxanne and Kyle's a good friend of mine. I've only talked to Stan a few times because of Kyle. But the horrible thing that made it really awkward was that Kyle thought that Stan and me would make a cute couple. I had the same reaction as Zody and Wendy. Fuck no.

"What the…what are you doing?" Gently I moved his hand from my face, causing him to laugh. His eyes lit up and his grin widened. Nicky was a sweet kid, cool and laid back. But sometimes he did stuff like this. We've been trying to figure out why since 8th grade. But we've never had any luck.

"Oh? Your face is squishy, that's all." He gave me a soft smile and turned back to Esther; who had snuck a piece of paper outside and was now sketching the soccer game. Nicky pointed at the paper and reached for her pencil and made a few marks and erased a few things. I was for sure that Esther was going to get pissed but all she did was grin and laugh. Nicky laughed too. Something must be up between the two of them. Esther was pretty cold hearted at times, and Nicky was an all around sweetie. The two of them were an odd mix.

I turned my attention back to the game; we were winning against the yellow team, 8-3. No, make that 9-3 we just scored a goal on their goalie. She was dancing around like a ninja avoiding daggers. In the long run, she wasn't a very good goalie. Just as we were lined up for a penalty kick; a blistering bell rang out over the school. It went on for miles and miles allowing 3 minutes for all hell to break loose. I could tell you; when I say all hell breaks loose;

I mean it.

* * *

><p>Question of the Chapter: Was all of your OC's in character? Are you looking forward to the future chapters?<p>

A/N: Heh...Sorry I haven't been updating I've been really busy but at last the chapter is up! :DD I can't really think of anything else to say so if you have any questions just PM me.(:


	4. X, Y, Or Z

_Litzy's POV_

_Chapter 3-_

_X, Y, or Z_

_Stan, Oh Stan,_

_Your eyes are the deepest of sapphire,_

_Your hair is as lush as Scruffy is furry,_

_I could stare at your ass all day long,_

_Now kiss me and we will forever be one. _

"I'm such a poet" A happy sigh escaped my chapped lips in the middle of math class. My eyes pierced at the back of Stan's head who sat in front of me working hard. He always worked so hard, maybe he was trying to impress me.

"Litzy, where you daydreaming again?" Avery smirked and waved her hand in front of my dazed face. Her pale hand came closer to my face and began to pinch my cheeks, silently saying 'squish' in a deep, low voice, causing me to giggle uncontrollably.

"Doesn't Stan have the hottest ass? I would put my mitts in his oven." I giggled louder and smiled; continuing to stare at the back of Stan's smoking hot head. The sound of loud asses shifting in the wooden chairs near me rang in my ears as the teacher announced she was going to the shitter.

"You…You think I have a nice ass?" The noise of slight disgust and strange pleasure arose in Stan's voice. A feeling of heat rising in my cheeks; followed by the red of an apple flowed onto my awkward face as I heard the laugh of a all to familiar son-of-a-bitch. Other wise known as Zody Melwood. Now; she wouldn't be such a bitch if she wasn't always hanging around my man. Stanifer the Manager was my god damn man. Now will you excuse me as I continue to rant about her and Wendy in my beautiful mind.

"I uh..." I swallowed and looked at Avery for reassurance in what the hell I was supposed to do exactly. But she just smirked and shrugged the way only her and Ace would. Speaking of Ace; isn't she the scariest thing on the face of the earth? I mean she just gives you this look and I want to vanish into oblivion. But do you think I could tell one of my best friends this? No way, dude.

The feeling of heat raised more in my cheeks as I blinked in all my clueless ways. When I got no reassurance but the sound of a familiar man whore, correction; familiar loveable man whore. "Stan and Litzy lying in a bed F-U-C-K-I-N-G first comes a thrust then comes an ahhh followed by cum and a bottle of rum." Kenny grinned and wrote down some equation that's trying to get you to solve xyz. Who cares about trying to solve x, y, or z? Smart people that's who.

Before I could deny Kenny's raunchy statement; laughter filled the seats around me. I could have sworn my face blushed brighter than when we heard a rumor had been spread last year about Ace dating Craigy. Whoever came up with that idea probably wanted to die, but Ace didn't seem mad. Just extremely embarrassed at the idea. But it did make us wonder is something was going to go on between the two of them.

"You like Stan? Good luck with that, kid." Zody said through her chain of giggles and gave me a come-at-me-bro face. Wait; does this mean she likes _my_ man? Aw hell no, that's another person on my shit-list. Right before cats and after Wendy; taking second place in the pole. People who take my man away from me are automatically at the top of the list. But cats, cats are just creepy with there little claws of purring noises. That's why I have scruffy; he's the cutest dog ever.

I puffed out my cheeks and swiftly shook my head no. Stan shook his head and rolled his eyes; going back to work on the next equation in our Math Book. Math is such a waste of people like me and Stan's valuable time. "Shut up and leave her alone, dude." There's Stan for you, my hero. I don't get why Millie says I worked up an image of Stan instead of what he actually is. You see; Millie dated Stan once. She said he was a real asshole, that girl probably couldn't tell a hot person from a hobo.

Our teacher peeped over at us and turned down her old people music that she had intentionally used to drown us out. I'm starting to think she actually knew we where talking, but no fucks where given.

"Don't be such a Debby downer." Zody held back a giggle as Stan looked up at her and smirked the cutest smirk ever. "M'kay, Debby?" Zody let out the giggle and was joined in holy giggle by Stan. Am I missing something here? Because if I am someone, anyone, save me from my own utter confusion.

After my embarrassment died down with the laughter the announcement bell pierced my ears for all they were worth. "Good afternoon students! This is principle Victoria with your student announcements. We will be holding a back to school dance in the gym on Friday! 5 dollars per student and be prepared for a great time! But we need to discuss kicking soccer balls into STUDENTS HEADS, MAKING THEM FALL OFF BLEACHERS, Uhem. Excuse me for my out burst but-"Ms. Victoria's speech was interrupted by a laugh, no, a scoff from An. I'll tell you what; An had a hot ass. Don't get me wrong here; it is no where near as hot as Stan's.

"Seriously, An? Next time don't laugh, stupid." Some girl named Brandie Delanie mumbled from across the room. She clamped her hand over her mouth, watching the heat in her cheeks flow to her face in waves per second was oddly funny.

"Someone's on there period." Avery scoffed and began to shove books into her green and black messenger bag. Her sudden scoff caused laughter to erupt in the classroom. walked to the front of the class to start talking about how we don't have any morals blah blah blah.

"Sorry for that student, you are dismissed. Have a nice mountaineer day!" A click rang out over the empty halls, and echoed in the classrooms and was greeted by booming noises of talking as students ran into the halls screaming for sweet freedom. My feet carried me to the door, followed by Avery and Sir Kenneth. That was when a scary green eyed monster was heard approaching. MAN YOUR STATIONS!

"So shoot a star on the boulevard tonight I think I'll figure it out with a little more time but who needs time? Turn off the lights, turn off the lights. Turn on the charm for me tonight. I've got my heavy heart to hold me down; once it falls apart my heads in the clooouuddss!" Ace grinned and ran up to us. "Hey guys. You glad I'm here to fill you the presence of my holy awesome?" This…This is strange, very strange. Is Ace in a good mood?

"Ace... Hey… Don't murder me…Heh" I said as I slowly crept backwards and bumped into someone. Oh shit, now they're going to murder me. If I die tell Stan he has the hottest ass I have ever had the pleasure to god damn stare at!

"Yeah, whatever." Some girl with brown hair in a bob, and somewhat shorter than me rolled her eyes pushed me aside and walked on. You couldn't help but notice that she kept trying to hide a big ass pimple that was on her cheek with allot of makeup. But there was no makeup anywhere else. I think her name was Annabelle but I've heard people call her Anna too. So I don't really know where I would fall.

"Someone has a pole up there ass. Speaking of poles up someone's ass where's Tucker?" Ace narrowed her eyes and looked around the hallways just to eventually march off somewhere to talk to Reese and Cartman.

"Okay then, well I have to go to cheer practice. God, why didn't you try out with me? You too Kenny, don't make Butters be the only guy! Plus you would look hot in the uniform! Why! WHY!" Avery continued to walk down the hallway and complain about how everyone and everything hates her because we didn't try out for Cheerleading with her. Woopsies.

"And I have to go fuck someone in the janitor's closet. Oh Millie~" With that Kenny half skipped half walked down the hallway; leaving me alone and open for predators to take prey.

Attempting to get out of the hallways before Monica could find me. Monica is a really bitch ginger who hates me. All because I said she had no soul on my first day at South Park.

"_And this is Monica. Steer clear of her she's trouble." Lola smiled and continued to walk on; expecting me to follow. But, I couldn't help but burst out laughing at her curly red hair and all of the freckles dotting her overly pale face. Monica's eyes where a really weird brown color, they where defiantly the prettiest thing about her; on a scale from one to ten she gets a 3. _

"_Do you have a soul? Because I've always wondered if gingers had souls because no one has ever told me if they did and I always wanted to know." I smiled and said after tapping her shoulder like the nice person I am. _

" _What the hell? Oh, you're a new kid. Well buddy, what if I don't have a soul? What if I'm going to make your life a living hell? What do you think? Buddy." She sneered and tried to get her friends to laugh. Only one didn't, she was shorter than me and had a smirk that never seemed to disappear. _

"_Oh come on, Moni. Just stop, you already make enough kids' lives a living hell. " She sighed and rolled her eyes and gave her a bigger smirk with a look of I've-waited-for-being-able-to-stand-up-to-you-since-last-year. "Plus, there all just too awesome for your un-awesome to handle, aren't they?" _

"_Shut up, Ace. You want to go?" Monica turned her attention from me and to who I'm guessing to be Ace and stretched out her arms. _

"_Come at me. Bro." Her grin faltered and she swallowed. Ace didn't look that tough so she was probably going to die out there. But I'm some what okay with that to save my own ass; my poor precious ass. _

_Ace looked at me and winked, making a motion for me to go find Lola and run for my dear life but Monica was defiantly set on murdering me. At least; that's what it seemed like. So I nodded and took off down the hallways leaving Ace, Monica and that group behind with some grasp on that not everyone here is going to murder me. But that Ace kid sure was scary. _

I smiled remembering that time, I didn't become friends with Ace until like a year of me rejecting everyone who tried to talk to me because of how paranoid I can get. But she was all AYE! LET'S GO POP SOME CAPS IN SOME IDIOTS ASSES, yeah. Then after that Avery moved in and it became our group of well, us.

"Oh look who it is, fatty Wellz." Monica smirked and I stopped, already knowing the blow would come to my head any second. But the thing about her calling me fat is that I wasn't. At least, I don't think I am.

"Uh..." Monica pushed me into a group of bright red lockers; making me cough for air. Footsteps sounded behind us and Monica looked behind her then at me and picked me up from the ground; gently setting me back on my feet.

"Are you okay? Who did this to you? Want me to get a teacher?" Monica tried to look hurt, to deceive whoever was behind us. She pressed her lips to my ear and whispered "If you tell Stan about anything I will kill you. I will take a knife and slit your throat." Monica moved and smiled sadistically.

Stan looked at us with confusion and walked out the doors, standing outside of the school doors. Monica let go of me and walked the other way, kicking at some kid's book that he dropped. Who was Stan waiting for? Was he waiting for me?

* * *

><p>Question of the Chapter: Do you think Stan was waiting for Litzy?<p>

A/N: I will love you if you can guess what song Ace was singing. Anyways~ What did you think? Starting to get a little dramatic, eh? ;D Next chapter should be up soon. Maybe next week I donno. But I love you guys and thanks for reading! Oh and if anyone wants to submit another OC they can. Either PM it to me or review, M'kay? :)


	5. The Dreamer and The Realist

**_Alice's POV_**

**_Chapter 4-_**

**_The Dreamer and The Realist_**

"So, I think Dylan likes you." I grinned and shoved a handful of cheesy poofs into my mouth and stared over at my long time friend, An. He wasn't the cutest thing in the world so; there wasn't any worry about me liking him. I was more into blondes, like a certain Kenny. But he whores around too much for my tastes; I have heard he's a sex god or something though. I might have to let him park his car in my garage sometime soon.

An stared at me for a while and I stared back; he was already pretty mad because of what I said to Ace earlier today. Boy needs to learn to chill once and a while, I won't tell dyl-dyl that big tough An has a crush on him. "Alice, Ice, Ali, Licey Dicey, look here, Dylan is straight."

"As straight as a crooked line." I nodded and crossed my arms. It was insulting that after all my hard work to try, okay attempt, to get Dylan and An together he is still saying that Dylan's straight! But An has been acting pretty strange around me here lately, I wonder what's up with him. "Where's Sergei? He's usually bothering us with something." I raised an eyebrow and looked around the room; trying to see if I could find the little shrimp somewhere. He's been so obsessed in finding out what we're always talking about, I want to tell him but little mister An won't let me tell Sergei; which is utterly stupid.

"He's with some friends from school, you know, Ike, Ruby, Karen, Zaire and Lea? Yeah, they're at the mall doing something. I don't know I kind of dozed off when I was talking to him on the phone earlier." An shrugged. "Do you know who Zaire and Lea are? I've heard there names, but I don't know them." He narrowed his eyes at me and I stuck mine up in my own defense.

"Yeah, I know who she is calm your tits, Zaire is Ace's little sister and Lea is that bitch Emma's. There freshmen too." My hand popped another poof into my mouth and it chipped the side of my tooth. "Holy shit that hurt. Aw fuck. Fuck. Fuck." I clasped the side of my mouth and rocked back in forth with the sound of my so called friend laughing beside me. "Not funny. At all. Owe."

"Wow, two people I hate's little sisters' hanging around Sergei. The last thing I need is for Sergei to go around reading romance novels and saying he's awesome. Oh and definitely very funny. Now come on, we need to go pick up Sergei." An stood up and began to walk over to the door; he looked back at me. "You coming, short stuff?" He snickered and took the keys to his beat up, rusty truck. His parents couldn't afford anything considering he uses a bottle of hair dye every month. My feet moved faster than my words, so I found myself following An out the door of our house. Yes, our house, no we're not related like at all, not even by adoption. A few years ago my idiot parents got really drunk and pissed me off so I told them I was going to go live with An. Did they care? Pish posh, is An straight? I didn't think so.

"Yeah, yeah. You son of a bitch, wait for me. "My hand felt the side of the handle to the car, down the chipped black paint showing a beaten up silver model. the car itself was a rusty red with the paint chipping away and the car itself had gone through so many wrecks from being a hand-me-down from An's older brother Chris who died in a car wreck. Apparently; An didn't like him anyways, so no tears where shed. With a flick of my wrist and an opening of the door, I sat on the rough leather and rolled down the window. The feeling of wind in your hair going down the old run-down streets of South Park was like a movie.

The ignition boomed in our ears as we drove to the mall, past all the stores and to our only mall. South Park Mall was probably as shitty as shit could get, renovations haven't been done on it since 1990. The girls of South Park tried to start a petition or whatever but that didn't work at all. So, thus we were left with our poor mall where all the girls and guys who want to look so hot go on a daily basis. I pity the fool that only cares about looks oh, and die in a hole.

Minutes past and finally, we were at our mall, where two kids were standing face to face. They looked mad, but we weren't close enough to hear what was going on. Zaire was pulling on a boys arm, that boy look familiar. His blue chullo stood out of the crowd and he had a ever lasting scowl on his face. A girl that I recognized immediately as Monica Sands stood facing him. Finally; we got close enough to hear what was going on. "Leave them alone, Monica. Go pick on someone your size, oh wait, you're too big to pick on anyone."

"Shut up, you fucking idiot. This is between me and the twerps. "She pointed a finger at the guy, who responded with his middle finger up in the air. That jester alone was so familiar.

"No, you messed with Ruby and Zaire; this is between me and your fatasses." Monica looked over at us and we could see her twitching eye. She stared right at us with fury.

"SHE'S GONNA POP!" Zaire screamed and hid behind the guy. His name was on the tip of my tongue, everything about him looked familiar. But the same repeating question came up; why was he defending the two girls? Ruby tugged on Zaire's shirt and whispered something in her ear; the two of them ran off into the mall after Zaire had one last look of the guy. That's when it hit me, no seriously, it hit me.

No, not a name but an object, jagged and hard. It was a rock that Monica had picked off the ground and lugged it at me. Why? I honestly don't know why that little ginger bitch threw that at me! Does she not know who she is dealing with? I will pop a cap in her ass! I swear I will! Just watch me! Anytime now. Any second now...

"What was that for?" I screamed and stepped out of the truck and walked up to Monica with the rock in my hand.

"Shit..." the guy groaned and turned his back to me, giving me the finger. What's up with this dude and his middle finger? Did he cut it and wants someone to kiss it or something? I can tell you what; I'm not going to be the one to do it.

"Shut up you little bitch! What where you doing looking me like that? I know I'm hot but I am not your eye candy!" Monica stepped closer to me, her voice growing louder with every step she dared to take. I was surprised the ground didn't break from underneath her. There was one thing I knew at that moment; she could be best friends with Bebe Stevens.

"If you were candy you'd taste like shit. Straight out shit." I spat at Monica's overly pale, freckled, hideous, face. If you could even call it that. Which I thoroughly doubt you can even consider it.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a man approach us; he had ginger colored hair and was muscular. His hand gripped the side of Monica's arm. "Monica, how many times do I have to tell you to leave innocent kids alone? Come along or you're going to be grounded." He tugged the side of Monica's arm and started to trudge off; Monica following. With a sinister glare; Monica turned back and pointed at me before getting into what I'm guessing to be Monica's dad's car.

I turned to the guy who was here first, he hadn't left and he looked like he was looking for someone or something. "That was pretty cool what you did back there, standing up for them." I smiled and poked the back of his shoulder.

"Yeah, whatever. Don't mention it, no seriously. Don't mention it to anyone, Alice." His voice sounded unnatural and almost like it was guarding his real voice. But even then he still sounded familiar. Why the hell couldn't I think of who he was? Why did he know my name? "-and don't tell Ace I did this." With that said he walked off and into the mall. That's when I realized who it was; maybe it was the mention of Ace that made me realize it.

Zaire and Ruby's savior was Craig Tucker. But why didn't he want me to tell Ace about this?

* * *

><p>Question of the chapter: Why do you think Craig doesn't want Alice to tell Ace about what happened?<p>

A/N: Yay! I already updated. X3 things are starting to get a little dramatic, eh? Yeah, what do you expect? Its high school and it's South Park. Anyways~ Thank you so much for all the great reviews. They mean allot, they really do. :3 Oh and if any of you are confused on the cliques or anything just shoot me a PM and I'll be happy to help.(:


	6. Spreading like Wildfire

Avery's POV

Chapter 5-

Spreading like Wildfire.

Cheer leading practice sucks, you know, being the only one smart enough to know more than 2+2. But the weird thing is that because I play this sport everyone automatically thinks that I want to date a jock, mainly Stan, or I want to be a wild party girl. Fuck that! I'm basically trying out because of my mom; she's trying to get me to follow in her footsteps as cheer captain of her high school Cheer squad. I like the sport just fine, but it isn't something I could be captain of. I mean, seriously, I'm one of the most un-popular kids at my school. Why? It might be because I hang around A man whore, an emotionless freak, a loveable idiot, and a psycho path that I may or may not have the pleasure of saying she's my best friend.

"Bushwell! Straighten your back up!" Bebe screamed over at me; loving every minute of it. But my last name is not god damn Bushwell! Its Broudwell! Fucking Broudwell! Oh and while I'm ranting about stuff you probably don't care about, what's up with watering the football field before we practice? It's annoying, very annoying! How about the fact that none of my god damn friends come to my practices? Oh wait a minute, wait one hot minute. Is that an orange blob in the distance? Is he looking at me? Oh I think he is! Is he waving? Aw fuck yeah, Kenny wants my tits.

"Okay girls and Butters, that's enough for today! Avery, try to pep up will ya'?" Bebe snickered, once more, and dismissed us from practice. Butters came up and patted me on the back.

"M-maybe next time, huh, fella?" Butters smiled with a sickly innocent smile and walked away to Esther and Brandie who where waiting at the fence for the little creep. I swear, Butters creeps me out, how he's so innocent and whatever.

"Oh, I'll pep up. I'll fucking pep up. JUST WATCH ME PEP UP!" I stated; making my way to where Bebe stood talking like an idiot to Wendy. You know what? I bet that they're secretly lesbians. I bet that they're- Oh my god… I was right.

"Yeah… I just don't want to hurt Stan. I still love him, but not like that. It's complicated, Bebe, we just have to keep a low profile." Wendy looked down at her and Bebe's hidden hands. This…This was stranger than the time in 9th grade when people started getting two heads from eating too much pizza. True story, dude.

"Come on, he can't be hurt too much. There are other girls that can devote themselves to him. You, you know you're in love with me as much as I'm in love with you." Bebe smiled and tightened her grasp on Wendy's hand. My eye started to twitch and my stomach started to turn just looking at the two. They really where dating? They're lesbians? This, this is too great.

"Oh..my..god.." My mouth spoke before I could come to my senses. The pair broke there hands from the others grasp and they turned to me, there eyes filled with fury and there faces as red as my gorgeous hair.

"You didn't hear anything! If you tell Stan this-" Wendy fumed.

"Or anyone" Bebe interrupted Wendy's growing rage.

"Or anyone, then I will send you to the sun like I did with Mrs. Ellen!" Wendy stepped closer to me, and pointed her finger in my face. I narrowed my eyes on it and stepped back slightly. It was uncomfortable being this close to her. It was just, too awkward for me.

"She will. She did in fourth grade." Bebe shrugged and put her arm around Wendy's shoulders and the two trudged off and away from the school, Wendy still ranting about me. Well, I see who the man in this relationship is.

"Uh.." I stared blankly after the two secret lesbians; I knew that it was time for revenge. Whether they like it or not, I was going to get them back for everything they've done to me. Bitches where going to pay whether they like it or not.

A small grin formed on my face as I trotted off the football field, with every step I took a grin formed on my face. No, I wasn't watching you. That'd be too creepy, that singer is creepy speaking of which so Is Michael Jackson. Why? I don't know.

* * *

><p>"Seriously? But why, why are you telling me this?" Alice raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms, we weren't very good friends like at all, man. Our relationship is similar to frenemies.<p>

"Because, no one can spread anything or hates Bebe besides Ace. But no one would believe her when it comes to rumors." I shrugged and grinned at Alice. We where at the mall food court, apparently she had been there a few minutes earlier with Monica, Craig and some other people. I was still confused why exactly, but she had said originally to pick up An's little brother but then shit got real, real fast.

"Oh, right. So; I guess I could. I mean, it would benefit me more than you. Allot more than you, you realize Wendy may actually send you to the sun?" Alice bit into a piece of chicken from one of the stands. We just sat there in silence for a while; something looked like it was bothering her. Maybe it had something to do with earlier, but I don't really know.

"Maybe, but whatever. I'm also doing this for my friend, Litzy. I mean she has a really big crush on Stan, even though she wont admit it to me. Girl, I've read her diary. It had some pretty messed up stuff in there. But I won't go into detail." After I said that Alice nodded and smiled. Like I said earlier she wasn't my friend but she was friends with Litzy and Ace.

"Okay, Okay. I kind of have to go now. See you, Bushwell!" Alice snickered and slid out of her seat with a smirk.

"MY NAME IS NOT GOD DAMN BUSHWELL! IT'S BROUDWELL!" I shouted and stomped out of the mall with what little pride I had left. That rumor better spread like fucking wild fires or some asses are going to be due for a popping.

"Whatever~" Alice laughed and skipped down the halls of the mall with utter glee. She really pisses me off. Something about her just makes me want to strangle someone.

* * *

><p>"Did you hear? Please tell me you heard!" Ace grabbed me by the shoulders early the next morning at school, I already knew what she heard but its better just to play dumb. Keep a low file and avoid getting shot into the sun.<p>

"Uh, no...?" I yawned and shoved her away from me and began to walk to homeroom. I had some math homework that I didn't finish last night and I don't want to get another detention. Its already bad enough that more than half of the school year last year I had gotten about a bazillion detentions because of Acehole over there.

"Bebe and Wendy…Oh god this is great!" She started laughing and leaning on me for support, her dark brown hair rubbing against my auburn hair. My hair is more of a red than brown, someone, I don't remember who, said that I should date Kyle because we both have reddish hair. But then I was like what about Litzy? She's a Jew! But they where all no! She's blonde! I think I'm going to stop before I make your head hurt from all my 'I was like' and 'they where like'. So, consider this a favor, dude. "They're dating! I heard Wendy was sort of forced to break up with Stan because of it and now he's going all emo on everyone again!"

"Oh…" I said and continued to walk down the overly crowded hallways that where buzzing with life and rumors. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Stan sitting on the floor with his head between his knees and Zody and Kyle next to him; attempting to cheer him up. On the other end of the hall Wendy and Bebe where all alone, except for Emma who stood there awkwardly standing beside them; oh god damn it, what have I done?

* * *

><p>Question of the Chapter: Do you think that what Avery did was a good or bad thing?<p>

* * *

><p>AN: hey! I hope you liked this chapter!(: Thanks for reading and the next chapter should hopefully be up really soon!


	7. Eye Candy and Grazing Arms

Zody's POV

Chapter 6-

Eye Candy and Grazing Arms

"Stan, get over Wendy! She moved on, so should you. Besides, the dance is tomorrow and you don't even have a date. Tst tst, I expected more out of you, kid. "I sighed and sat down next to one of my best friends, Stan Marsh. He gets down too easy, because of when Wendy dumps him. But we get him to feel better really fast because we all know they're going to get back together the next day. But this time we all know that Wendy's not coming back. Why do I feel happy about it? It's strange, but I feel almost giddy. Maybe I had some caffeine earlier today…

"Why? Why should I move on when I'm just going to be constantly reminded of her? What about every time Jane Doe comes on the radio? We were going to dance to that song at our wedding, dude. "Stan put his head on my shoulder; I could feel the water works spilling onto my hoodie. Awkwardly, I pat him on the head and star to get up, him still clenching onto my shoulder, his cries getting louder with every step.

"I uh, I don't know man. Where's Kyle?" I look down at Stan who was now barely getting the name Wendy out through his tears. These situations are really awkward for me; I'm just not good with emotions and shit. But no, oh no, they all ha

"Have you seen Tweek?" Roxanne tapped me on the shoulder as she came up from behind. I bet she was just now getting here, pshaw.

"Oh you mean Mister spazz attack? I don't get why you like him, the dude freaks me out. But no I haven't seen your eye candy." I said, patting Stan on the back after he started balling after I said Eye candy. Why would that remind him of Wendy? What disturbing stuff would they talk about? Never mind that, I really don't want to know.

"You're so mean to poor Tweek. It's not like he can help it! Jesus Christ, man," Roxanne threw up her arms and marched down the hallway; leaving me once again alone with the depressed boy. Gee, isn't everybody so helpful? Sometimes I feel like I'm Stan's nanny or something. I am not old enough to be a nanny or am I?

"Good morning Mountaineers! Tomorrows dance is canceled because some students have been misbehaving. This is what happens when you kick soccer balls into a student's head, bully other students, and pee on the school walls. But I won't be too specific. Ah yes, and will Butters please come to office? Butters come to the office this instant!" Mrs. Victoria said, "Ah, and have a nice rest of the day! Oh and for lunch there will be mystery meat…" With that spoken the announcement clicked off, and the bell for us to go to our homeroom classes rang.

Students rushed down the halls past me and Stan when a familiar sarcastic, blunt bitch flooded past where I had the misfortune to be. I think her name was Lyra or whatever. I'm pretty sure she thinks that every single person loves her. I wasn't sure what else went on in her head but I think she admires Craig. The way she acts like him and stuff. But apparently she has also got it bad for twitchy. Lyra bumped my shoulder as she walked past me and continued to talk to Heidi, replying to my confused look with a smirk. A flick of the finger just told me that the color of bitch did not look good on her, speaking of the color of bitch; what would be that color? Pink? Oh, and what's up with her saying that people gave her blue roses. I didn't even know those existed! But she's friends with Cartman , go fucking figure everyone he's friends with seem to despise me…What I did to them? The world may never know…

"Does she hate you or something?" Stan turned to me and rubbed his eyes, his arm slung his bag over his shoulder and we started walking down the rundown hallways of our school.

"I don't know. People tend to not like me before they talk to me. Judgmental? Maybe, smart? No clue. All I know is that people tend to look at me like I'm some weirdo as they pass me in the halls. Am I okay with this? Totally." I nodded in agreement with myself and gave a small grin. Stan looked down at me and gave a small laugh. Wow, his eyes are really pretty. What the fuck was that. Do I like Stan? No way, there is no way I could possibly.. Just drop it Melwood. Drop it like it's hot.

"Nah, you're no weirdo, just a little strange and maybe you even come off as bossy, pushy, aggressive but, hey! Don't look at me that way!" He laughed and I rolled my eyes. Ha! Me? Bossy? No way man…No way…

"You're such a liar that you can't even understand it!" I march of ahead of Stan, leaving him alone in the crowded hallways with that girl Litzy starring at his precious ass. Did I just call his ass precious? I think I need to go to the doctor.

* * *

><p>"Hey Zody, are you gonna come to my party on Friday? I figured since the dance was canceled and my parents are going to be out of town I'm going to through a party. You should invite Stan; just saying." Red smiled and slid me a piece of notebook paper before running walking to the other end of the room to give Wendy, Bebe and Emma an invite. A party, huh? Maybe that would cheer up Stan more.<p>

"…You're going to go with Stan?" A familiar blonde's voice vibrated in my ears, causing me to turn around and face her. Her left eye was twitching slightly and she was gripping the desk's sides.

"I donno." I barely got that out before Ace walked over to us, allowing Litzy to have a small spazz. For some reason I think she's scared of Ace. But I wasn't sure why, Ace isn't that scary once you come down to it. She likes to act all tough but deep down I bet she has a really big crush on someone and is sensitive. Hah; then again, if I told her that she'd probably try to kick my ass. Speaking of the fluffy inside, I wonder who she does like. Someone needs to know these things, and I hope that someone isn't me. Way too much pressure, man.

"Are you guys going to Red's party?" Ace snickered and held up a piece of paper allowing us to see that she got invited.

"Yeah, I am. But I'll have to sneak out. You know how my parents are. Ever since last year, you still owe me for that, Ace. " I folded my arms and leaned back in my chair as I remembered an event last year that may have ruined my life. At least, my social life.

_**-Flashback-**_

"_Oh god; what do we do?" Avery whispered as we all crouched down inside some bedroom in Heidi Turner's house, she was having a party. It was me, Ace, Avery, Kenny and Craig who went out of my friends, that was crouched in this room at the very least. There was a big football game the next day so Stan needed to sleep so he couldn't come; but the rest of the football team was there. Then Litzy was just plain sick, Kyle was too scared to sneak out and yeah, that's why I'm with them and sorta glad that Litzy's not here. She seemingly hates me for some reason._

_There had been a party and some idiot seniors came in and crashed it. Apparently one of them got drunk and had a gun, after he got all pissed off he threaten to shoot someone. Of course, one of us was the first to threaten the gun man that she would kick his ass. Who else would it be but Ace? No one, why? Because she's as dumb as Kyle is smart. _

_The gunman got all pissy faced and threaten to shoot her. Did she back off? No, because she thought the gun was fake. Boy where we wrong, he shot at her, but seeing as he was drunk he barely grazed her arm. Ace being in shock and Craig being I don't even know, grabbed her arm that wasn't about to hurt like a bitch and ran upstairs, and what do you know! We followed him because he seemed to have a good plan. Seemed to, at the time. Well it turns out the Ace made the gunman more pissed and threatened to shoot every single person in the room. So everyone scattered running for their lives, it was fascinating to me really, his motives for even bringing the gun to the party!_

"_Ace, if we all die because of you, I will never ever talk to you again!" Avery declared and Ace just stared at her. After grabbing her arm she started to talk with a small voice._

"_Jesus Christ, I'm sorry, okay? I thought the gun was fake and I wanted to know what it was like to feel like somewhat of a hero. Wow! My real motives for half the shit I do, happy? I wanted to know what it was like to save a life. But, I didn't want to sacrifice my own. You know what? Shut up, I'm awesome." Ace sighed and hit her head against a door and automatically swung back up. "That fucking hurt!"_

"_It's not your fault, exactly." I add and point a finger over at Ace._

"_Pshaw, I know that. Why would it be my fault? I didn't do anything wrong!" Ace smirked and we all rolled our eyes. She wasn't normal, Ace anyways, she says sorry then says she knows it isn't her fault? What the fuck was the sorry for? We were trying to make a sweet moment but no, she had to go ruin it with her personality._

_A little later the police came and brought us into the station because it was after curfew and they needed to insure that we got home. Ace's mom got there a few short minutes after; she must get her looks from her dad or something. Her mom had dirty blonde hair and honey brown eyes. The only thing that reminded me of the other is the way they carried themselves and their body frame. Long story short, her mom grounded her for a month and yelled at her for what seemed like an hour. Ace didn't even reply to her but with a few shrugs and I don't know. They must not get along well; I guess that's typical in a teenage daughter. But I never knew Ace could be so blunt and plain._

_When I saw my parents walk through the door they looked allot madder than Ace's mom, I knew that I wouldn't have a life after that. Never again would I see precious daylight or the smell of the cool crisp air in the mornings. But then again, I could live without that._

_**-Flashback End-**_

"Ace. You're an idiot." I laughed and left Ace clueless; I'm starting to think she really prefers to have no memories of anything I want to bring up. Oh no, unless I made that all up or the government implanted something in my brain to make me think that and- Why do I feel like I'm acting like that weird Twitchy kid?

"Right..." Ace let out a small and awkward laugh before walking off to go find Kenny and Craig to most likely see if they are going to Red's party,

* * *

><p><em>I moved one leg out the window of my room then the other. I was about out, about ready to go to Red's party when the door open. One word.<em>

_**Busted.**_

* * *

><p>Question of the chapter: What do you think Aces real motives where for when she tried to stand up to the gunman?<p>

A/N: How'd you like the chapter?(: Next chapter will be at the party! If you have any questions or suggestions just PM me.(:


	8. Awkward Territory

_**Ace's POV**_

_**Chapter 7-**_

_**Awkward Territory **_

Parties are definitely not my favorite thing, social interaction, and all the noise. It just makes me want to kill someone, but not literally. I've never been good at courage or standing up to someone, and every time I attempt to, reality strikes faster than I can realize what is happening. You see, I'm not very brave, or smart in that case. But I do believe my awesome cuts all of it out.

"Stop being so shy and do something, man! God this tastes good, have you ever tried a jello shot? Well I have, just now. Lemme tell you, dude, it tastes like heaven with little Kenny angels flying all around calling 'Avery! Avery! I love you dude!" Avery laughed and patted me on the back. In one hand she had what I'm guessing to be a jello shot.

"I'm not shy, I just don't want to intimidate everyone with how awesome I am." I replied with a grin before stalking off to go find Zody. I was pretty sure she was going to be here, at least, that's what she told me. There's no way she could get caught, she was Zody for Christ sake! The great Zody doesn't get caught so easily. Maybe she just didn't want to come, that heartless asshole.

"Uhuh." I heard Avery say from what felt like miles away but was probably like a foot away, her blue eyes rolling and her feet moving off to go find our lovable man whore. Speaking of Kenny, where is he? I haven't seen him all night.

Searching the room I could spot Litzy holding onto Kyle's arm and staring hard at Stan. He was talking on the phone with someone and he didn't look very happy. But considering I wasn't good friends with Stan I'd better stay back. In Litzy's case, though, I think that she was attempting to make Stan jealous with Kyle. But it didn't seem to be working.

Emma was standing with Kenny in a corner near Bebe and Wendy who where on the verge of making out. Right in front of all of us, I bet Kenny was thinking about free lesbian porn about to go down in front of us. That is, if he didn't think he was going to score with Emma. You see; I've known Kenny for a long time now, and I think I can say he's one of my closest friends. So, I believe it's safe to say I know his intentions. Even though he's a major man whore with no consideration for anyone that stands in his way of getting into some unlucky kids pants, he was a sweet guy.

I was about to continue looking around the room to see if there was anyone that I could talk to, to avoid the awkward wave that was slowly overwhelming me. But for my somewhat fortune a familiar cute- I, I mean asshole approached. "Ace?" He let out a laugh. "I'd never think you'd go to another party."

"Oh really? That goes for you too, you surprise me every damn time." I turned around to face Craig in all his unholy glory. It wasn't really that much of a surprise to seem him here; he's more popular than me, for what reason? I have no clue nor do I care. For all I really cared I could be the most unpopular girl in all of high school and I still wouldn't care why. People just can't fathom my awesome enough to be able to accept it.

"Touché, dude, touché." Craig nodded and after that we just stood there without saying a word. Which was strange because usually there's a bunch of random shit we talk about. But something was different about him, awkward, maybe even worried. Times like this I wish I could pry into people's brains and find out everything. But then again, life wouldn't be as fun? Would it now?

As soon as Craig looked like he was going to say something, Alice, came up out of nowhere. After that he looked like the lost all courage in saying it. "Hey, Ace! Can I talk to Tucker for a minute? Kay thanks, dude." Alice smiled and shooed me off, leaving me confused and walking over to Litzy. I peeped a look back at the two and Alice looked impatient and Craig; pissed off. Was there something I'm missing? I do not like being leaved out, no sir, leaving me out is like murdering your best friend because they wouldn't tell you whom they liked. Speaking of that, why the fuck won't Craig tell me who he likes? I want to know this kind of stuff! Why you ask? I may have a small, minor, very large cru- never mind.

So before I start blushing in my mind, if that's near possible, I turned away from them and continued to march over to Litzy. "Kyle, shut up. Act like you're interested, I'm trying to make Stan jealous, remember?" Litzy said and continued to stare hard at Stan who was still talking on the phone. He muttered about why blah blah couldn't come and whatever.

"Right, remember, I'm only doing this because we have to do our religion project together and where the only Jew's in the class so he made us do Hanukah. That's the only reason." Kyle nodded to himself before looking off and into the distance; staring at some girl.

"Sure, sure." Litzy rolled her eyes at him. I didn't want to get into the battle of the assholes so I decided to mind my own business and go to a room to hide out until Avery needs me to drive her drunken ass home.

My hand settled on the cold metal doorknob that I slowly twisted allowing the door to be able to crack open. A series of moans and grunts flooded my ears, what do you know? After I saw the scene before my very eyes. "Oh my god…" I pretty much shouted as I saw Emma and Kenny lying in the bed before me. I quickly slammed the door shut as I heard the room grow silent.

Finally there was talking. "Was that Ace?" I heard Emma's muffled voice come out threw the door.

"Oh shit, it probably was. Damn it…" Kenny groaned and I heard the springs of the bed bounce.

"Do you think she's still outside of the door?" Emma said in such a whisper that I could barely make it out.

"I don't know. Probably. Want me to go check?" Kenny said and I saw the doorknob move. With that motion I bolted to the other side of the house, trying to avoid talking to anyone who attempted to. All I knew is that I couldn't believe that I had just saw Kenny fuck another person. Butter's was bad enough, but Emma too? Who's next? Craig?

I hope not.

* * *

><p>Dear Adriana,<p>

I love you.  
>I fucking hate your guts.<br>You know, that's the way it goes in high school. One minute you think you're in love the next you want to rip out someone's intestines and play jump rope with them while smashing their face into a million pieces. At least, I bet that's how it goes for every single girl Kenny comes in contact with and makes them head-over-heels. I had to admit; the guy was pretty damn hot. But you didn't hear that from me.

Another thing I have to admit is that I really like someone. But just in case some asshole finds this god damned thing I will not say his name. Not even give you a hint or clue, dude. Just know this; I want to rip out a certain girl named Alice's eyes and feed them to a fat hippo lady. Nothing personal, its just the way the heart works. She's still my friend or whatever, but jealousy's a bitch when it comes down to it. Can't help it, you want to, but you can't. You just can't.

Another thing is at parties I advise you not to go into random rooms without knocking first. You never know what certain man whore may be preying on. Let me tell you man, it's not meat. It's more of a pounding, and I'm going to change the subject just to spare your minds.

Well I'm going to go to sleep and try to erase all images of Kenny fucking someone from my mind, wish me luck.

-Ace the Great.

* * *

><p>Question of the Chapter: Who do you think Ace likes? Who do you think she should like?<p>

A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS! This is your Christmas present, you guys. XDD I probably won't update the rest of the week seeing as I'll be in NY so thats just to give you a little heads up. Thank you for all the awesome reviews. 53 reviews! :DD Thank you guys soo much. And Ace's Diary will only be on her POV. Oh and if I haven't done your OC's POV yet I am sorry man, I am. Some characters aren't as main as others so don't hate me. Oh and don't worry there is not going to be an exact cycle even if it seems that way at times.


	9. A little too much thinking time

Alice's POV

Chapter 8-

A little too much thinking time

"Ad_mit it, Craig. She's a bitch; but you love her." I stood there, starring at Craig trying to find some inch to cure my wonder. You might say there's something wrong with me because I am paranoid, paranoid to know who and who exactly everyone likes. I don't know why, but I do. It kills me not to know if someone's in love or not. _

"_I'm not telling you who I like, little more love, it has no concern for you." Craig peered at me, his glance equally as hard and steady. I had to admit, I hated him, he was a blunt, emotionless, freaky asshole, but he was cute. Would I approve of him dating a good friend of mine? Somewhat more or less. _

_A song had started to boom in our ears, finally. I couldn't say I 100% agreed with Red's song choice, but it was decent. It had a nice beat at the very least. I'm pretty sure the song was called Kaleidoscope Eyes by Panic! At the disco. Wasn't a big fan, but still good. Still good. "Besides, love or whatever is over rated." Craig looked away from me at that moment, a distant look in his eyes._

"_What do you mean by that?" I put my hand on his shoulder and he simply shrugged it off. It was obvious he didn't want sympathy, much less pity. He had his pride and she had her ego. They seemed like a pretty awesome match to me. _

"_My parents got a divorce and my dad, he." Craig sighed and seemed to block off all sense of finding out what he thought. "He told me that it was no use finding love, that it didn't exist. That if I had the misfortune to fall in love to try and forget about it. He told me that it was no use. It was completely pointless, so? Maybe I do like her, maybe I don't. It won't matter she won't like me back. So drop it will you, Alice?" Craig said and left, he just walked away from me his face emotionless. I had always wondered why he was like that. Maybe that was in 7th grade, when he stopped dating. I mean she moved in, in about 8th grade. At least, that's when I remember seeing them hanging out. Was this the reason he never asked her out if he did like her that long? I doubt it but it's an interesting concept._

* * *

><p>As I lay in my bed that night, trying to think over the sound of An's obnoxious snoring from the room beside me, which was near impossible, but I still tried. I couldn't help but think about what Craig had said, no matter how much he seemed like he didn't want anyone's sympathy I did feel for him, man did I. Even though I'm pretty sure that my parents didn't get a divorce, well they might have but I don't know. Anyways, I did think about what he said in all, I thought long and hard. If my parents had said that to me I'm pretty sure I'd be in the same boat as him. It would be pretty hard to come to context with your feelings or go through with him with a memory like that on your shoulders.<p>

I don't get why I even care so much about things concerning Craig, where barely even friends! I only know him because of Ace, and don't get me started on how we met. It's very long and very strange; that's all I'm going to say concerning that topic.

A ring interrupted my thought process and I took my slender, silver phone and put it to my ear; lazily calling out, "Hello?"

"I need to ask you something." It took me a few minutes to register who this was, but figuring out shortly later, thanks to caller I.D, that it was Ace. Her voice was dry, rasp, and seemingly confused about something. Almost like she wanted to tell me something, but at the same time didn't.

"Alright, shoot." My hand rubbed my eyes as I spoke.

With a moment's hesitation Ace spoke, "I uh…Never mind. I'll talk to you later, okay? Bye." With that she hung up, leaving me confused and dazed. I swear, here lately something has been up with her; I wasn't sure what exactly, but I was going to figure out sooner or later. My hand threw the phone across the bed and my head hit my pillow, as I tried to get some sleep tonight.

Minutes later I was finally able to go to sleep, I wasn't sure of the time, but I'm pretty sure it was late. Somehow, I figured I was going to pay for that. My last night of long sleep before I have to go to school on Monday.

Upon morning's arrival, I wasn't quite ready to wake up. I'm pretty sure it was around noon, and I got a phone call. "Hello..?" I yawned into the phone.

"Come on, we're going to the mall. You have to come." Ace laughed and screamed into the phone; "RUN THE RED LIGHT! DO IT AVERY!" I heard a muffled answer and Ace laughed once more.

"Right, right. As long as you come and pick me up, oh and what was that all about last night?" I stood up and pulled on some clothes. My eyes searched the room for a hairbrush, but there was none to be found. "God damn it, did An steal my brush?" I groaned into the phone.

"Er, I don't know man. Oh and don't worry about last night, it's all in the past. Heh." The awkwardness from Ace's voice seemed to carry across the phone; causing moments of silence as I stalked towards An's room to chew him out. Oh god, even in my head that sounds perverted.

"An you son of a bitch, did you take my bru-" I looked around the room just to figure out it was empty and An was gone. On his dresser a brush, _my_ brush, was laying there. A note laid on top of its purple majesty. The note read;

Oh, I stole your brush. I bet you'd notice sooner or later, whelp, I'm not home. So, feed the cat.

_-An._

Fuck, that cat can die. I don't like cats anyways, I'm not his slave worker either. Just because I live here for free and hold no relation to his family what so ever, I'm not feeding his damned cat. Especially after he stole my brush, again.

"Uh…Well, we're here. So get your ass in gear! Kay thanks bye." Ace let out another giggle before hanging up the phone.

"Fucking Ace." I sighed and ran the brush through my overly-knotty bed head; I threw the brush down probably leaving my hair still knotty and ran out the door. "Sergei feed the cat" Sergei looked at me with a piece of toast in his mouth and shrugged as I ran out the door in full out rage.

My hand threw the door open and I slid in; causing Ace to be forced to be in the middle of Craig and me. Oh shit, way to make it awkward Alice. Good one, man.

"Uh, hey." Ace spoke, trying to recover from falling over on Craig. She sat up with such a speed that I'm pretty sure red racer couldn't beat. Then again, no one could top red racer. That guy is like some god.

Avery started the car after rolling her eyes at me, and we sped off down the street. No one spoke for a while except for Ace and Avery, because every now and again Ace would scream to run over someone for 10 points and Avery would scream back no. It got pretty funny after Kenny joined Ace.

Finally after a long lifetime we showed up at the mall, but I bet it was really only like 5 minutes. But the awkward adds the lifetime to the whole scenario. Another while later we where finally walking in the mall, my tired self dragging behind them. It was strange that Craig and Ace weren't walking beside each other, which was pretty odd. Something about them seems to be weird; they've seemed less attached. Was something wrong? Did something happen? Alice needs to know these things!

A long ring buzzed in our ears and Avery whipped out her phone. "Hello! Its Avery speaking!" She spouted and continued to walk down the malls passages.

"AAAVEEERRRY! MY MOMS SUCH A WHORE!" I heard Litzy scream and wail through Avery's phone. She pulled the phone away from her ear and rolled her eyes; it seemed like she's dealt with this before.

"Yeah. Uhuh, well I'm gonna go. Call me when you're not crying. Bye darling." Avery sighed and hung up her phone and looked over at Ace and me. "Every other weekend, dear god." She shook her head and Ace scoffed.

"You're mean. Soo mean." Ace laughed and glanced back at Craig and Kenny who where now dragging behind more than I had been. She sighed and shook her head.

Avery scoffed and hit Ace upside the head who scowled at her in response. "Look who's talking." After that was said I lost interest in their conversation and started to look around at the shops and random benches scattered around. My eye caught on one, one bench where two particular people sat on; it was Dylan and An. Where they holding hands? I think so.

Please excuse me while I make everyone's ears bleed from my high-pitched squealing.

* * *

><p>Question of the chapter: So, who do you think Craig and Alice was talking about in the beginning?<p>

A/N: Hey you guys! Yeah, update. I'm not going to New York until tonight so I figured to hell with it I'll try to update, and guess what? Here we are! Sorry the chapters not the longest, nor the best but I hope you enjoy it non the less! I'm such a rhymer.. heh. X3


	10. That one symbol

**Emma's POV**

**Chapter 9-**

**That one symbol.**

Oh Sunday, instead of going to church with my family I hang out with my best friends. But, I'm more like a third wheel seeing as they go out. The only lesbian couple at our school; it kind of hurt me that they didn't tell me first and I had to find out from a bunch of people I didn't know.

"So, I heard you banged my Ex," Bebe grinned and made somewhat of an effort to hide the side of her cheek from all of our viewing. This effort was strange; usually she wanted to flaunt all of her features. Her curly blonde hair, light blue eyes, tan skin from going into a tanning bed. Face it Bebe, we all know you do, no one could have that tan skin in Colorado.

The heat in my face rose as I tried to demolish all memories of Friday night. Not to mention the fact that I lost my V-Card while being walked in on in the process. Just as I was about to question how she exactly knew this, I was interrupted by a certain Wendy, "Wait, you dated Kenny? How long ago? I want to know everything. Oh and do you think you have any STD's? I mean what if we fuck-" Her face seemed to blush more than mine did at the mention of that. Bebe let out a small laugh.

"Oh, don't worry, Wends," She smiled, "it was a while ago, like back in 7th grade. We lost our virginity together." Bebe seemed to grin at recalling that day. I, for one who hates everything to do with sex, cringed. "So, can we go back to talking about how Emma did Kenny? I mean, she could be prego," Bebe let out a soft laugh and my eyes widened. Shit, what if I was pregnant! I couldn't play hockey anymore, I can't take care of a baby by myself! There is no way that Kenny would pay child support or whatever, he is way too poor.

My eyes widened and my heart raced as I turned all of those ideas over in my head. It was pretty obvious that I was freaking out over this to Wendy and Bebe. Whenever I'm paranoid over something it has always been completely obvious. "You don't think you're pregnant, do you?" Wendy asked, her curiosity rising with my worry.

"I don't know, I don't think he used a-shit." I buried my face in my hands and had a minor melt down. I'm screwed over with a rake and Kenny's dick, speaking of Kenny's dick and all things giant, have you seen that thing! People do not lie when they say he's a sex god and Jesus; I'm such a weirdo.

Bebe looked over at me and sighed, licking her lips and putting her legs across Wendy's lap. We where in her bedroom, they sat on her queen-sized-pillow-filled bed and I was on a chair; it's not like I wasn't comfortable sitting on a bed with two lesbians or anything.

_Heh. _

"I have some tests if you want to use them," She gestured to her bookcase, not mentioning the reason she has them. Matter of fact, I don't think I want to know anyways.

I nodded, too lost for words and grabbed the test-thing off of her bookcase. Which is another thing I wanted to know; why where they on her bookcase? My feet led me into the bathroom that reeked of cleaning chemicals and shit.

My eyes closed as I picked up the test a little while later, a sigh escaping my lips. I snapped open my eyes and took a look at the small screen-thing.

It held one symbol, no more, no less. With a sharp breath, I dropped the test onto the floor, frozen in mid-movement.

_The symbol held a +._

* * *

><p>Question of the chapter: Who's your favorite character and why? ^-^<p>

* * *

><p>AN: OH GEE. I'M SORRY! I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN WHAT FEELS LIKE FOREVER! DX. I had writers block and some other shit happened, then I started a new story (2 chapters FTW!) Haha, but I won't drop this yet, unless you know, you guys stop liking it and start thinking it's the worst shit ever. XDD I love you guys and sorry again! Until next time

P.S. Sorry for the uber short chapter.

-Bree.


	11. Welcome To The United States of Idiotica

_Roxanne's POV_

_Chapter 10-_

_Welcome to the United States of Idiotica_

Months have passed since the first week of school. Actually it had been like two months so it was only October 17th. Only but a mere few days before Halloween, any normal girl with a perfect like and a perfect boyfriend would be excited. You know, any normal girl but me.

You see, my boyfriend, all right, maybe he doesn't know that he's my boyfriend yet, so my future lover, hasn't asked me to the Halloween dance. Ah yes, the Halloween dance, it's the first dance of the year and it's the only exciting thing about Halloween for a high-schooler like myself. At least any utterly amazing one with a would be twitching boyfriend. Zody doesn't understand just how much Tweek and me fit together. We're like the most beautiful puzzle ever.

Speak of the devil in a pony tail and vans, my friend who doesn't understand fine chemistry, otherwise known as Zody, approached me. Roxanne, you amazing kid, you, don't bring up your love for that twitchy kid. Zody will bitch slap you, and we don't want to go down that road again, do we?

"Hey Roxy," Zody murmured with a tired expression on her face. She must be in pretty deep shit with her parents again. Mr. Melwood is a pretty scary guy, first of all, I don't get how he's allowed to work here and second is why she doesn't lock herself up in here room all day in fear of her father.

My mind went blank and all I could think about how her dad was most likely a secret pedophile, no wonder he worked at a school. But they must've realized this and made him go to a high school instead of an elementary school. Even then, I'm not sure what difference this makes. "Hey, is your dad a pedophile or something?" I asked, not even thinking about whether or not Zody was going to get all offensive on me. Sometimes she says I can be too careless. I have no clue what she's talking about.

Her face scanned mine in confusion and slight disgust at my words. "A what? No way, man! My dad isn't some child rapist who probably has a day job at a children's hospital. In which he gets to be alone with innocent children in their tiny-wittle-gowns all vulnerable and such. But the real question is why do little kids give men and an occasional woman such boners/lady boners? Fuck, I don't know," she continued to rambled on and on about pedophiles and their secret motives. This could get pretty annoying, so I would just tap my foot and wait for her to finish. A reincarnation later, she finally finished. But after know I started to zone out. I came back into reality as she finished her speech. Oh sunny day! "You know why I mean? Find their motives and take them down one by one." She pounded her hand into her fist in an uncanny joy. I started to feel bad for not listening to her; sometimes having the attention span of a squirrel can be a pain in the ass.

"Right," a little pat on her back with a slight nod of my head was all the response she was granted from me. Besides you know, me talking, but never mind that! She just sighed and whipped a dark auburn pony tail back and forth, barely missing my poor, poor, face.

"Yeah, whatever. I have to go make sure that Stan isn't going to start bawling every time he sees that little whore-faced-I mean Wendy Testa-fucking-burger. We only passed the first stage in my breakup-because-your-girlfriend-is-a-slimey-no-good-lesbian-whore-who-breaks-your-friend/crush-I-meant-fuck-you-rehab-thing. Oh, and guess what the first stage was? Stan not stalking Wendy and trying to get her to stop being a delusional freak then bawl. You know how hard that is? Do you! I don't think so. So anyways, see yeah around, twitchy lover." She grinned and stalked off trying to keep from blushing. Well, well, well, someone is in love with a certain Stan. Alright, maybe not love but whatever, close enough.

"Yeah, alright." I sighed, seeing as Zody had already started off down the hallway. Her loud footsteps echoing in the hallway. It's funny how loud they really are considering that there is like 50 trillion kids in here. No way man, that's absurd. Wow, I really need to stop talking to myself. Or you know, not.

With a small sigh I pushed past the tons of kids crowding the hallways. Another funny thing is how everyone always seems to be scared of me. Besides the obvious few, but still. Maybe I do look a bit intimidating, but that is no reason for Tweek not to ask me out! Oh shit, I just went back on the Tweek subject again. Maybe Wendy was right, I am a little obsessed with my twitch friend. If you know, he talked to me more. It's kind of sad seeing as he never exactly notices me. He's always cowering behind someone, afraid that the world is out to get him. I'd protect him, you know? Once again whatever, he probably can't dance anyways, with all that twitching and what not.

I kept my head down and continued to walk, eavesdropping on everyone's conversations that I can. Most people don't tell me this type of stuff so I have to rely on the world's biggest gossip trading center, better known as the hallways of South Park High School. A kid in a turquoise headband, who was shorter than most of the scattered kids in the school was next to a really tall guy and another moderately tall guy. Almost immediately I recognized the guys as Craig Tucker and Kenny McCormick. But the girl, her name was on the tip of my tongue, but I just couldn't remember. No matter! Listen away I shall anyways, who cares about names any more. Obviously not me.

"So, you really knocked up another girl? Is that what my sources are telling me, McCormick?" She smirked and Kenny sighed, rolling his eyes. While Craig just crossed his arms and listened to the two talk.

Kenny looked down at the short teen with obvious joy. "Oh, I did much more than that- I mean, I don't know. She does seem to be getting a little baby bump. But," He shrugs "Doesn't mean I'm the father. She could just be another whore who threw themselves at me. I can't help that they're all attracted my charm." I never realized how much of a jerk Kenny could be. But I guess when it comes to sex and whatnot, most guys are. Except my Tweekers. Oh yes, he is nowhere near a jerk.

"Don't be such an asshole Kenny, you just lured her in with your sex god claim," She shrugged.

"Oh Ace, you'll never get the trade of the love game," He answered back and I got a little bored at that. It was Ace; that was the shrimp's name. She annoyed me to a point where I was going to jab someone in the eyes. More conversations filled my ears with rumors of relationships, sport stats, crush reveals, who had the cutest ass and so forth. It could get a bit annoying with all the idiotcy here, can't we all just get along and party like idiots? I mean isn't that what we're supposed to do? Become the idiot president of the idiotic party of the country The United States Of Idiotica. Isn't that how it's supposed to be!

* * *

><p>The sound of my fingers tapping against the smooth surface of my table was as if the beat of a drum was playing right in the Mr. Holt's class. God I hate science and everything to do with science! I hate earth and space, unless we're talking about how much chemistry me and my twitchy lover then I hate chemistry too, if it's science or anything to do with science add it to the list! To make things worse I'm in the middle of a test, how am I supposed to know this stuff! It's not like he told us any of it! Or wait, did he?<p>

My eyes flicker to where Tweek sat, his slightly uncombed hair, twitching eye, the buttons on his jacket in the wrong holes. He's the best looking guy I have ever seen, the way his eyes are like deep brown pools of chocolaty goodness, the way his blonde hair shines when it's really just the grease in his hair from him being too scared to shower. All right, that actually may be pretty disgusting, but there is no way I'm telling anyone that. Even more so someone like Zody or Millie. They'd laugh until it isn't possible anymore, then they'd ask how I knew this for a fact. That question I refuse to be the one to answer.

_A? Or should I just put B? Wait no, the last two answers where B! This is nonsense! When am I ever going to use something like this! All I'm going to do when I'm older is take care of my _T_week babies. Then I'll please my twitchy man in every way possible. Oh boy, do I mean every way- stop it Roxanne! You're getting off track again! You have what, 5 minutes left of class? You're only on question 10! Hurry your hot ass up!_ Giving my head a little shake and clearing all thoughts about my lovely soon-to-be Tweek babies and pleasing my soon-to-be husband, and finish this test!

My eyes searched the clock, only a minute left to finish. Attempting to clear all thoughts of anything and fill in random answers without staring over at Tweek again and thinking about our kids Twitch and Tiny Tweek. _A, B, D, C, A, D, C, B, B, C, C, D, A, A, D, B_. A grin spread across my face as I look at the soon-to-be-failed test with utter glee. Who cares if I fail this class? Obviously not me or my Tweek and twitchy babies.

Slowly, I find my eyes starring at Tweek again. When I noticed his eyes are very pretty today, wait. I shouldn't be seeing both of his eyes, why are they staring at mine? Oh god, he's not going to scream, is he? Oh shit, I really did it this time. No! I promise I'm not going to kill him!

At that moment a high pitched squeal left his mouth, I never knew a guy so manly could have a voice so high. Maybe everyone was right Tweek isn't very manly. Would that make me a lesbian for liking someone like him? Oh sweet Jesus, no!

* * *

><p>Question of the Chapter- Who should next chapters POV be? c:<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for not updating for so long, I've been busy you know? XD Thanks for all the reviews and such, but I don't have anything to really say today. What a shock, eh?


	12. Alone in the Dark

**Ace's POV**

**Chapter 11-**

**Alone in the dark.**

_I was soaring._

_Through time and space in a dark dome, distant galaxies twinkling against the black world. Everything made me feel so small, so unimportant. It was as if the world had nothing left to benefit from me; in return they cast me away. Onto the dark world surrounding Earth; at least, what was left of my old home. _

Ash covered the land, a barren wasteland filled with nothing but scavengers driven mad from trying to survive. It wasn't safe, but out here, I felt lonely. I felt that way with a thousand other things, and all I could tell you is that I hated it. Despised the mere thought of being left alone without a single soul to be here with me.

_I couldn't tell you exactly what happened next. My vision blurred with threat of tears, everything so unexplainable by where I stand. This couldn't be real, shouldn't be real. Unless everything I've ever known was a lie. _

_My loneliness only led to me being scared, terrified even. The threat of being alone was worse that anything I had ever thought of. Slowly, my mind, my body, they all started to panic. _

_I was falling._

_Falling deeper and farther down into a bottomless abyss, my vision blurring more and more. Stars flew around me, distant colors above my eyes. Beautiful. With a small smile my eyes started to close. And when all of my breath seemed to be gone, my thoughts faded, I woke up_

* * *

><p><em><em>My eyes snapped open, and the sound of my heavy breathing filled the classroom. Several students looked over at me, their eyes annoyed with not just me but having to do all this work. I just rolled my eyes, trying to make it seem like they where over reacting to my startled awakening. But honestly, I probably would have done the same. But I would have said something to them. You know how it goes, Words are mightier than the stink face. Or wait, that's not it, is it?

Mr. McGomery droned on, his voice dull and boring, it was a wonder how they all didn't fall asleep. With an over-exaggerated sigh, I picked back up my pencil and began to doodle. Honestly, I could care less about the US' government.

This doodle was a picture of a girl falling through space, her eyes closed and hair mirroring her face. It seemed so familiar, if that doesn't seem strange. An awesome eerie feeling, that slowly made its way to my gut where the awesome vanished and left me scared and hollow. As odd as it seemed for my awesome self and I to feel this way, it also seemed familiar. Very recent, but I knew that it couldn't have been real. So, a dream maybe? I wasn't sure; dreams and reality always got messed up in my mind. Never have I been able to tell the difference. Dreams always had seemed too real, reality too fake. But then again, this was if I could remember my dreams.

You see, if I did remember my dreams they come to me at the oddest times. Like at the dentist, at the movies, you get the picture. It also seems to have a tie to whatever makes me think of the dreams. The dentist one was when I was dreaming that we where driving and got lost. That no matter where we went we couldn't get to the dentist's and all my teeth where coming out with a steady flow of blood.

"Ace, that's not going to help you pass the exam," He grunted and began to walk over to me, his footsteps loud. It was like he did that on purpose, to make himself seem like a monster. But he didn't need to put any effort into that, un-awesome people just have that ability.

His breath was hot and he stunk, no seriously, you could smell his armpits from a mile away. Searching brown eyes looked over at my paper, with a small movement of his hand he tore the paper out of my notebook. "This will be confiscated and I will be having a conference with your parents about your lack of ability to pay attention in my class, . I hope you realize that this is for your own good, you also have detention." He spoke under his combed mustache. God, I hated this douche bag. I rather be back in ' class and watch Kenny flirting with him to get out of detention. But try and try again, he'd fail. "Do you hear me?"

"Yeah, yeah, I hear you." I snapped back without thinking through my actions. Oh great, now the king of the un-awesome is going to get me in more trouble. Don't you just love my stupidity? I know I do.

He raised one eyebrow, "Was that backtalk I heard, Ms. Jones?" With one plump arm he pushed the rims of his glasses up his nose before also giving me the stink face. Other kids in the class snickered as I sunk down in my seat with a loud sigh.

"No ," I mumbled before looking down at my desk. I could just see the rest of the class laughing about how I was the one caught this time. You see, almost everyday in this class someone gets caught texting, doodling, or sleeping. Yesterday Brandie Delanie got caught drawing pictures of Kyle in a sketchpad. Brandie made such a fuss over him not taking the sketch pad that he showed the whole class the pictures. They weren't bad, actually they where pretty good. The only thing is that they where pictures of her and Kyle as these anime things. Lets just say that Kyle looked like he was about to eat her face. The whole class, except for Nicky and Esther, started laughing. Brandie started crying and was sent home. But it was still pretty damn funny.

You could probably feel the heat radiating from my cheeks from a mile away by then, god I hated blushing. didn't look impressed. "What was that?" He questioned, with a hint of 'I know I can make you do whatever I say if you don't want detention'. I hate teachers so fucking much.

"No " I said a little bit louder. With a nod of improvement, he went on with his pitiful excuse of a life. While I, who has much more awesome meaning, began to doodle once again. But this time, going back to my drawings of the last year or so, except instead of killing Bebe in them I was killing . That made me feel better for some reason, but it didn't stop the wonderings of what I drew exactly from my classmates. One kid actually said that it was probably a picture of Craig and me. Mother fucker, I'm going to kill him by stabbing forks into his eyes and force feeding them to a demon unicorn who is burning in hell. Then I shall say stuff about seeing while they cry, somehow, about not being able to see.

With a sigh, I pushed the doors open into the library. Or, the makeshift detention room. It was more like a prison for us students in here. But, let's just consider us Juveniles or even convicts. Either would feel appropriate.

I've never been very sure what we are supposed to do exactly in detention. Sure, I've had it plenty of times before in all. But back then, we usually had as the person watching us and he never made sure we where doing homework or whatever. But this, this is . Gym teachers are scary as hell, and don't you dare try to argue with me on this one.

I made my way to a seat near a window, looking at the usual convicts. Craig, Cartman, Red, Damien, and some others. The only ones that surprised me was Zody and Brandie. Sure, Brandie had it to make up for yesterday while Zody, well, I'm not even sure why she had it.

Without another thought on that subject I sat down in my usual seat, thinking of ways that Zody could have gotten in here. But when I remembered that was her dad, the possibilities became bottomless. "Dad, do I really have to be here for skipping practice?" She groaned from her seat, her head resting on her hand.

just nodded, immediately making Zody shut up. I knew first hand that Zody was scared of her dad, but never ceased to stop sneaking out at night. It really was shocking that she still tried to rebel against her parents, even after every grounding, extra chore, anything really, that they could throw at her. The girl was stupid, but she had guts and the ability to be persistent. Something I probably don't have, but whatever, my awesome makes up for it.

Minutes passed as I sat in this chair, biting a pencil, trying to find the _X_ in my math homework. My homework routine ended up being like this; read problem-get confused-get headache-resist urge to throw paper- give up and scribble down a random answer. It worked pretty well for me.

Eventually, my patience ran dry just as looked down at his watch. "Detention dismissed, try not to get put back," He spoke with a bit of sarcasm, knowing that sooner or later we'd be back.

With a few shouts of delight, we all walked out of the library and off to where they where supposed to be going to go home. Teenagers split up among the streets, and into the snow until they vanished from my view.

Outside it was cold and snowy. In silence I walked home beside Tucker, our footsteps in rhythm to the others. Finally, after the silence had seemed to make the cold bitterer against my face, I spoke up. "I hate teachers."

"I know."

_Conversation, denied. Next approach_, "You're an asshole"

"How?"

_Conversation, accepted._ "I-uh-you're-um-you just are." I said, trying to hide my jumbled up reasons. So many, only one answer can be said. Yeah, lets go with that. No, no, I wasn't trying to think of why. You know what? Shut up, no one asked you. Now go do what your royal awesomeness asked.

"That makes no sense. You have to have a reason acehole," He laughed a little and looked over at me from the corner of his eye. We where crossing the street and heading past Starks Pond. More like Starks frozen wasteland.

I looked up at Craig, just noticing how miraculously tall he looked compared to me. He was the tallest kid in our grade and I was one of the shortest. We looked really odd walking together, once this kid asked if I was his little sister. Then I thought of incest and it became really weird for me. Wait, did I say incest? I meant-uh-never mind. Forget it.

"It does too make sense. People can just be born an asshole, stupid," I spat back, no seriously, I spat on his face. He moved his hand to wipe away my saliva from his face. Craig just rolled his eyes and patted me on the head, making me feel smaller.

"Sure, just like people are born egotistical and short," With a smug smirk he walked the steps up to his house and left me standing there with a little pissed off look on my face. He just laughed a little bit more and shut the door, leaving me to stalk off, homeward bound.

I closed my eyes in my bed, the sky dark with bright stars above this little mountain town above us. As soon as I thought my mind was drifting away to a world unknown to us, it came back to me. The dream I had today, and at once all I knew was that I didn't want to sleep. More than that, I didn't want to be alone. For once, I'll admit it; I was truly scared at that moment in time. But don't expect me to tell you or anyone else that ever again.

Dear Adriana,

I don't want to sleep, it seems dangerous to me. I'm scared to fall asleep, terrified at the fact that even in my dreams I can be all alone. I hate the feeling, I hate the fact!

I'll tell you my fear; my biggest fear of being alone. Even though it must seems small to you and so unreal. For me, it's so big and so real. At least, it seems real. I don't know, I'm just tired. Since I'm writing this to get my mind off of going to sleep. Do you know how hard that is? If you do, I must say that you're pretty damn awesome.

Whatever. Just let me say other things without pouring my heart out to you. You therapist. God, why do you even make me write in this thing? Are you trying to figure out my weakness and plot against me? That's pretty sick dude, I bet you're nothing more than a sadistic fuck who rapes little kids.

So, let us talk about the kids at my school and what I think about them. Let's start with a few for today.

Reese,

She's a pretty awesome dude, but she keeps staring at Craig and on occasion, Wendy. It really freaks me out, the way she sometimes acts like she likes Cartman. It's like she can't make up her mind about whom she likes. But, I'd recommend Cartman so I don't have to rip out her eyes, and so that she doesn't get bullied for being a lesbian. But besides all that, and if you get back her anger issues, she's cool. A bit awkward really, but whatever. I manage with that, being awesome has its upsides, you know? But not like you would know because, creepy, sadistic therapists aren't awesome.

Butters,

No, just no. I refuse to say anything about this girly fag. He annoys me to no end with his innocence and the fact that everyone thinks he's adorable or a closet gay. I think he's just some straight douche bag that keeps up an innocent front.

Alright, I think I'm going to fall asleep writing in this thing, so I might write back later. Who knows, I'm a pretty heavy sleeper when it comes to nighttime. You know what they say in my world, sleeping is better than having to face the night.

Until next time,

Ace.

Stay awesome. 

* * *

><p>Question of the chapter: Did you think that Ace's fear was obvious? Or was this a shock to you?<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Ta-Da! Hey, so, yeah. Get that bitch a whale, bitches love whales. I have no clue what I need to say, so, if you have any questionsPM me. :3


	13. Baby Daddy

**Chapter 12**  
><strong>Kenny's POV-<strong>

** Baby Daddy**

My eyes shifted around the classroom, desperate not to make eye contact with anyone. That's the thing about high school, make contact and consider yourself dead. Your death could be from a number of things; rumors, tripping in the hallway, doing the wrong thing at the wrong time, getting into a fight and loosing, not to mention getting hit in the head with a soccer ball and rolling down bleachers. To make that last one worse, you die and it's because one of your closer friends is dangerous when kicking balls around.

But honestly, do I really have any close friends? It's a question that's always on my mind. Do people just hang our with me because I'm a sex god? I mean, I'd like myself too if I were them. These questions are those that I can't afford to think, at least not here. "Hey, uh, Kenny?"

A girl with light brown hair and light brown eyes tapped my shoulder. Her face held a frown and all I could think about was where I knew her from. Eventually her face, okay her tits, came up in my mind and she was registered as a girl named Emma. A one time simple fuck, for fun, at least fun for me. "Hey Emma,"

"I need to tell you something," She seemed like she was anxious, her eyes looking from and her saggy boobs, then back to me who just had small man boobs. They're calming for ladies, only, we are still looking into the reason for bigger effects. All I can tell you is that man boobs are not the same thing as tits, man. Not the same thing at all. Never could I fuck a guy with tits, a dick and tits. It just doesn't belong in the same sentence.

After a few minutes of thinking about paradise, a pinch on my arm brought me back to real life. Real life, a place without gigantic tits. Or at least, South Park didn't have gigantic tits. But this is as real as it gets. Emma looked at me with impatient eyes, and a nervous look. That got me thinking, what could she possibly want to tell me. Maybe it was that she felt more than just a good ole' fuck, that was definitely the worse option. But, some other fucked up ones were things like that I'm not a good ole' fuck and that I should go die. Even thought that's a waist seeing as I would just come back anyways, but it's not like they'd know or care.

Emma seemed to start talking, but my thoughts drowned her out. Again, she pinches my arm and gives me a look like I've done something wrong. Better now then ever McCormick, take the worse and most likely to be said answer and roll with it. "Someone likes it rough," I responded with a pinch on her thigh, through her dark jeans. She yelped for sweet mercy, and the class looked over at us. They all looked like they where attempting not to laugh, it wasn't just at the fact she yelped, but also at the fact she was blushing like she was on fire. Someone in the crowd even whispered 'nice', to me. I'm guessing that they thought something was going on between us. Something definitely was, but it wasn't anything that I'd be happy with.

"Get your head out of your pants! Did you hear a single thing I said?" Emma seemed to be trying to calm down as she rubbed the spot on her leg. If I knew she liked it rough when we where being fuck buddies, I would have gladly obliged to her wishes. I like to please.

looked over at us and let out a loud "Shooooosh," but being the lousy teacher she is, after that all she did was go back to reading romance novels. In a lot of sense, I can see Emma ending up as her. Which really freaked me out when I was trying to have a good time. This may be another reason why I don't really want to pursue anything with her, or mainly anyone else to be honest. You'll never know how they turn out years later.

Most kids lost interest in us, and gained it with the clock. Blue, gray, green, and brown of all combination of eyes looking at the clock, at papers. All of them waiting anxiously for schools bell to ring. A ring that will beckon us lunch, drawing all of the hungry creeps to the cafeteria. The word cafeteria is really stupid, I prefer Cafe. Most of the school agrees with me, no one exactly calls it cafeteria anymore.

"My head isn't in my pants, it's right here." I pointed to my head, "and yes I am listening to you. You said stuff about stuff that didn't involve tits." Maybe I was being a little bit rude, but seriously, I'm just being honest. Slowly, I moved my hand down to my desk where a blank worksheet sat. Who cares about school, I'm joining the Navy after graduation so I can die a hero, again, and again..

Emma opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by an earth shattering bell. It was the call of the people, that it is time to engage in the war of the halls. Teenagers that filled the room stood up, stuffing bags with their books and shit. So, to honor the tradition I did the same. Although I probably just made it seem like I was trying to avoid hearing what Emma had to utter. The truth is simple, I was just merely not listening and trying to ignore everything she had to say. Because honestly, I don't think I could take it. Maybe it was something that I couldn't handle. Knowing my luck, it's probably something drastic.

With a loud huff Emma got out of her chair and held out her hand. "Since you weren't listening, can I have your phone number so I can tell you it later? You know, when you're not being a total dick." Oh wow, that hurt, right in my pants, it stings. I gave her a small smirk, and ripped a piece of paper from her notebook. But, instead of it being perfect like some suave douche bag would happen to accomplish, it was a jagged piece of paper. She rolled her eyes in sync with the fade of my smirk.

Grabbing a pen from my pocket, I scribbled my number on the paper. With a hasty snatch, she grabbed it and stomped off. "Bye?" without thinking, I called after her before waiting a minute to leave. It wasn't exactly favorable to have to walk out to the Cafe with her and stand with her in line, especially after the charade during class today.

* * *

><p>I have to admit, like pretty much any student in the world, lunch is my favorite time of the day. It's the only real time I get to talk to my friends who wouldn't fuck me. Not that I would mind if they would, it's just nice to talk to someone who doesn't want anything more than a friend.<p>

With a smile, I sat down next to Litzy and across from Craig. Ace and Avery where always a little late, their teacher was a real dick. She always kept the class late because of 'talking issues'. "Hey, Kenny," Litzy grinned as I took a seat next to her, she eyed my beautiful cookie. Before she could open her mouth, it was obvious what was to be said. "You gonna eat that?"

Without hesitation I handed it over, this had become a daily thing for me and her. Since no one else would give her anything extra, and for some reason I always gave people most of my food, I was happy to comply. The funny thing is, I refuse to give Ace anything. So, she usually complains to Litzy while trying to steal her, well my, cookie. Wow, so much cookie talk.

"Have you guys thought about who you're taking to the dance?" At last, a spunky redhead showed up beside me. Her voice was easily recognizable without looking at her.

After a few moments of Avery's question lingering in the air, Ace's presence was the first to break the silence. She always seemed to have so much to say, it's as if she's trying to fill a lonely vibe that is presented by lingering silence. Who knows what she thinks, Ace could say one thing and be thinking another. But you'll never know, and she'll never tell you.

"Nope. I doubt I'm even going. All I want to do is scam candy out of the neighborhoods," Ace said with her usual smirk showing on her face. What did she mean by 'scam candy' doesn't she mean trick-or-treating?

Bebe must have caught a few words of our conversation, she turned around to face the 5 of us. "Trick-or-treating? Aren't you like 17? Or wait, you could pass off as a 13 year old." She smirked and a laugh from Heidi. She's probably trying to work her way up the school chain, but through a lesbian who once was shot to the bottom because of something, made her way back up by saying she was bi. By saying she was bi that made guys think that she'll do 3 ways with them anytime. So once again, she's the queen bee of the mountaineers.

The could be 13 year old looked over to Bebe, with her eye twitching ever so slightly. Every interaction with Bebe seems to set her off, can't blame her, Bebe's hard to deal with. "I'm not that short! And I don't care if I'm 17, I'm going to blow away everyone with my awesome that they'll be coming to me to hand out the candy!"

"Yeah, sure you are. I bet you're going alone, aren't you?" Emma cut in, probably out of spite because of how Ace annoys the shit out of her, and to spite me. Why would this spite me though? It's Ace we're talking about not me.

Ace seemed to freeze at the word _alone, _I never got what her problem with the word alone. Nor the association to anything involving being alone. She seems to never want anything to do with alone. I think that she's just weird. "Who said I'm going? I'm not going, you're stupid." She slunk down in her seat and stared at her food, defeated and pitiful. Leave it to Emma to find everyone's weak spot. But the funny thing is, she's too easy to read. It's like she refuses to hide anything, and it gets annoying the way she just shoves her feelings in your face.

I don't get why I never thought of this before but if Ace and Emma didn't spend so much time trying to piss off the other, then they would be really good friends. But they seem to be stuck on something, something that I don't know, but whatever it is, they can't move past it. I refuse to let that thought go any further, I don't want to be the one to try and kindle a friendship between them.

Craig seemed to be bored with us, seeing as he never said a thing this whole time. That's all he seems to do lately, silently watch us act and react, watching me, watching her. He's like some creepy stalker that just happens to be friends with us and not annoying. If you get past that then Craig and me are pretty close, but you won't ever catch us girlying it up with some 'talking about emotions' shit.

With a few scoffs and conquering smirks, Bebe and her friends turned away to start talking about things like shoes and asses. Not that I honestly minded, every time she talks to us there tends to be a stench in the air. But the whole while Ace just sat there, just staring at the wooden table. How pitiful.

"Hey Craig," I started speaking before I knew exactly what I was going to say. This happens a lot, just to talk because you get the urge for talking. That and awkwardness was about to settle in.

Craig shot me a glare, "Hey Kenny," he seemed to speak with caution. It was like he was thinking over what I was about to say. For some odd reason, I was pretty damn insulted.

"Are you going to the dance?" With a small smirk I crumbled up my tinfoil and threw it at Avery. She picked it up and looked at me with this weird 'what the fuck' face. She kept that face for a minute before slipping the foil into her pocket when she thought no one was looking. Erase what I said earlier, someone obviously likes me. It's hard not to, I know. So, I don't blame the redhead one bit.

He seemed to hesitate before answering, looking at the rest of the group who was now eagerly awaiting his answer. Well everyone but Ace, for some reason she was staring in the distance. Probably spacing out again. "Maybe."

Avery grinned and began to open her mouth to speak. She was probably going to suggest she picks out his costume. But before she could say it, Craig interrupted her. "But I don't think I am. I mean, I don't have much of a reason to go." I swear, I should punch him in the face, why the hell would he have a reason to go? Then again, why wouldn't he have a reason? Even if that blunt donkey boner doesn't have a date then he could still hang out with us. Besides, I know plenty of girls who would go with him. He's just too much of an idiot to listen to me.

After minutes of listening to Litzy and Avery talk about what costumes they're going to wear, watching Ace space out and Craig stare directly at brown sludge, finally the bell rang. Not just any bell, the break bell. For some reason our school allows us to have a break after lunch for a whole period. We have an option of lugging our fat asses down to study hall or rome the school grounds. But there's a catch. Every other day of the week we have to go to a class. So, we can only miss two days out of a week without getting an absence.

With the fact that I still have another day of freebees left this week, I dumped my tray and walked outside. The only two to follow me was Ace and Craig. Litzy always finds herself in study hall to sleep. While Avery usually spends her absences the first two days of the week. It was rare that all 5 of us were outside. But as soon as one of them opened their mouths to talk I got a pounding headache. My headache was greeted by a text message from a number that wasn't in my phone.

_It's Emma. Oh, and what you thought wasn't important earlier? Yeah, that... I know you remember! Anyways, I'm pregnant douche bag. I hope you're happy, baby daddy.  
><em>_~~~I'll be your Juliet~~~~_

As soon as I read the last word I dropped the phone. Which made the talking cease and my friends eyes towards me. They seemed to say something but I couldn't hear, matter of fact, I didn't want to hear. All I wanted to do was sleep away this headache and hope today was nothing but a dream.

Scratch that, it's more of a nightmare.

* * *

><p>Question of the Chapter: Should I do more Cannon POVS?<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Hey you guys! Sorry for not updating in beyond forever. XDD I've been busy you know? But long chapter today! I hope you're looking forward to more! I love you guys and your feedback. :3 Different OCs chapters will come then the ones that have been, hopefully, I need to exploit the others. ;-; it's hard keeping up with a whole school you know? I'll never understand how Trey and Matt do it. I mean, not 'do it' like. You know what? Forget it. XDD Until next time~ Bree.


	14. Bracing for the worst

**_Litzy's POV_**

**_Chapter 13-_**

**_Bracing for the worst_**

"I'll repeat that one more time, partners are," Our teacher, , began to write our names on the board. Unfortunately for me, I left my glasses at home. So, all I have to go after is hope I hear the names right. "Nicky and Monica, Red and Heidi, Wendy and Stan, Kyle and Brandie-" after the last name, I had started to zone out. It was going to be a while before she got to my name, besides even if I did miss it, my partner would just come to me. At least I hope they would, if they didn't and got really mad because I didn't go over there.. I'll be a sunny-side up egg by tomorrow morning. Have I mentioned that I hate eggs? Because I do. They're gross in every way possible.

My thoughts raced by, thinking about how awkward it will be for Stan and Wendy as partners. I couldn't help but love it though, no one would be flirting with my man anytime soon. For this I was glad, and I could finally relax for a period of school. This is a once in a lifetime chance, Litzy, take it. Take that bitch and squeeze it really good. Slap it around a few times and call it a whore too.

"Ace and Litzy, Craig and Reese. Alright, split up into partners. One partner needs to come up and get a poster board and markers if you weren't responsible enough to bring some. Any questions?" Oh great, I get to work with Ace. It's not like I'm complaining about getting to work with one of my best friends or anything. It's just that she never does anything except stare at whatever we're doing, and try to figure out what to do.

Once answered all of the questions then she let us get into our groups. Ace retrieved the supplies, and met me at my desk. Instead of getting down and working, or even talking, Ace just glared over at Craig and Reese. You could tell that she was jealous, but why would she be jealous of Craig working with Reese? Or Reese working with Craig? Is she a lesbian? And did she not tell me? My own friend not letting me into the wrap of her life. I have _never_ been more insulted! No wait, yes I have. On many occasions. Can I not pretend for once that I'm a cooler kid then myself? For once!

"So, what are we going to do exactly? Hey Ace. Ace? _Ace!" _My voice rose with each word, bringing attention to us. But, Ace didn't stop staring over at them. They didn't seem to notice her though. Too busy doing whatever the hell they were doing. Oh shit, Ace is attracting attention. This is way too much pressure for me to handle. But, it's not like I was going to tell Ace what to do. I don't think I can stress this enough, she's one scary devil.

After a few minutes, she finally answered me. "What?" Well, at least she answered me. I don't know what she has going on in that head of hers, but I need to do this. If I fail my dad's going to make me live with my mom. This is the ultimate punishment. I'd rather be as poor as Ace, but there is no way I'd want to be as poor as Kenny. I need at least decent clothes.

My anger seemed to be bubbling up inside me. What I said next would probably have gotten me bitch slapped if she could actually back up her tough exterior. But she can't, because on the inside she's really just a softy. I'm also pretty sure when I first met her she got beat up by Monica. For my first few weeks there she had quite a few bruises and a black eye. She looked really bad, but that might be an understatement.

"Are you jealous or something?" I gestured over to where Reese was drawing on the poster board, a bit more upbeat than usual. Not to mention how her face was beat-red. Craig didn't seem to notice though, he was just staring at his notebook, answering any questions she had.

Ace seemed to be taken off guard by this question, in all honesty, I am too. Sure there had been tones of rumors of Craig and Ace dating or having something of those type relations with each other. Once I've heard someone call them friends-with-benefits. Do people actually do that? I thought that was just in movies. If they where, then why would she be jealous? Does she actually get jealous? I always thought she never cared about anything.

When Ace failed to say anything, it was something that she truly didn't know how to answer. "Oh my god. You _are _jealous. So jealous! I bet you like his ass, don't you? I'm not saying I don't like it or anything. Actually his ass is pretty hot. But, wait. It's not about asses is it?" Processing the truth, and starting to babble about it didn't tickle Ace's peach, apparently. She slammed her head down onto the table with a loud thump. Once again, making us the center of attention.

"Please just shut up, Litzy. You don't get it. You don't get anything," She spoke in a harsh whisper. I swear, her voice could get hella' was one of those many times where she made me want to go crawl into a corner and die. But I had gone so far already, it was only my instinct to dig deeper. Okay, I just wanted to know what I didn't get. Which apparently, is a lot.

I waited a few minutes to respond to her; lightly sketching a design for our project in the wait. Finally, when she had lifted up her head and was now staring at someone other than Craig, I decided to speak. "So, what don't I get?" I followed her eyes to another guy, only I had no clue why she was looking over there. My eyes shifted back to Craig, who was now stealing looks over at us. Was this some secret exchange, or game that I don't know about? Because I want in!

"That it's more than just an idiotic school-girl crush." And that was all she had to say on the matter. More like, she refused to let me into her world, her game. I used to think she wanted people to try and come in, without being invited. But now, I think that she wants no one to hear her thoughts, to know what she knows. It's frustrating really, but now that I know who she likes, maybe even loves! She'll have to let me in, I'll make her. That's what friends are for. Right? "You won't tell anyone about this, right? You're the only one who knows, and I'd rather keep it that way. Can lips be Ms. Zipper lips for once?"

It took me a minute to find the words to say, sure I did tell the whole school that Avery liked this one kid a few years ago. But I only found out it was a cover story to who she really liked. Everything I've been doing seems to backfire on me. "I won't tell anyone. But can I tell Avery?"

"No."

"Kenny"

"Hell no"

"Alice?"

"No times a million and 3 in a half. Do you understand what I had said? No one! Avery would tell Craig in a desperate attempt to get me a boyfriend, Kenny would sit there and drop a million hints to him, and if you tell Alice, everyone would know in less than an hour! You can't trust anyone around here! So for now on, you and me are going to be so close that the pod breaks." Ace turned back over to me, randomly laughing a bit at the end of the sentence. At least I know Ace isn't being too serious. The more serious she got, the more it freaks me out.

"Oh fine then, what put a pole up your ass, Ms. Bossy-pants." I gave a small giggle, it's hard to control giggles when you say something like Ms. Bossy-pants. Especially with the face Ace gave me when I said it. "Anyways, will you tell me how long you liked him and why?" The normal deets. I need information! This is valuable stuff, yo'.

Ace rolled her eyes before taking a pencil and started making a title in bubble letters at the top. We both know she can't draw to save her life, so she stuck with bubble letters. I'm not the best at drawing either, but compared to Ace, i'm professional. "Fuck no. This isn't any of your concern, bro. Stay out of it."

We worked in silence from there, after giving her a small shrug. Ace didn't seem so 'Acey' today. More like a child who couldn't think straight, and wanted the world to go on without her, letting her be in her own hole. Whatever, enough emotional talk. She's probably just on her period. Prepare to hide under your covers tonight, she's snatching your courage up. Hide your emotions, hide yourself, before she comes and beats you. That was horrible. My mind needs to be a lot more creative, I think it went down the shitter last week.

Finally, the bell rang to go to gym. This wasn't going to be fun, I'm too uncoordinated, too me for anything to do with sports. Slowly, I packed my stuff up after Ace and I turned in our poster and supplies. She returned to her seat and as slowly as me, put up her books. Everybody left, one by one, leaving it to be just me, her and the teacher. "What do you think you're doing? You're holding up my next class, and you'll be late." screamed, forcing me and Ace to hightail it out of there.

When we finally made it to the locker rooms after running down the hall, only 5 people had changed already. Craig, Kenny, Stan, Nicky, and Lyra. Oh god, Lyra was scary too. Only I was scared of her because I remember almost getting beat up by her, because I had the mind to go up to her and ask her if I could have a pencil. She then asked me what's up with my cheery attitude before slapping me and telling me not to be so up-beat. It's lame.

To this day, I prefer to keep my distance from pants. She locked eyes with mine, and I tried not to laugh. Between calling her pants, and the way that her makeup looked a bit messed up, it was hard not to. The next thing I knew, Ace was dragging me by my arm through the gym, her face threatening to blush. Some run-in with Tucker, I see? Very good, very good.

On our way into the locker room, a girl who was a little taller than Ace bumped into me. "Excuse you," I retorted. Not exactly noticing it was someone I was friends with. I hadn't talked to her in a while because she kept getting sick, but her name is Kelz. "Oh hey!"

"Huh? Oh Hey, Elizabeth." She smiled before walking into the wall. That girl spaces out too much. With a small laugh, her head came back down to Earth and she walked into the gym. Giggling, I pushed open the locker room door. The first thing I saw was Bebe and Wendy almost start making out. The only thing stopping them was Wendy, and the fact that she needed to finish changing. Here, it's been nothing but awkward because of them. It made me wonder if anyone was watching me change.

Making way for my locker, and trying the combo over again and again. No matter what I did, nothing worked. "Hey, need any help?" A short girl named Anna laughed a little before stepping up on the bench beside my locker. With a small nod, I stepped down, letting her clutch my lock in her hands. "Oh, what's your locker combination?"

"5-25-0" Was all I said before she went to work. Her hand twisting the knob, me watching closely. What can I say? I needed serious help with trying to work my lock. Pretty much everyday she helps me. What I need to do is pay her like a quarter a day. Finally, she finished and handed the lock to me. "Thanks". She nodded in reply before going off to change.

Both of us finished around the same time, also being the last ones in the locker room. What a shocker. Anna and I walked out together, fearing that they had already started exercises. Which they had, and we were late. Running over to our spots, right before they finished. Desperately, I looked over to , who was writing something on his clipboard. Just when I wanted to go unnoticed, I of course, went noticed. This was going to be a long day. Brace for the worst, Litzy.

* * *

><p>Question of the chapter: Do you think Litzy is going to tell anyone? Do you think she should?<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Bluh. Sorry if this chapter isn't very good ;-; I'm kinda of scatter brained right now. XDD I'm also sick with Bronchitis, so I was able to finish this chapter pretty early. XD I won't be able to write a new chapter every day (Most likely) But, please bare with me if it takes me a while. Getting writers block is waaay too easy for me. XDDD Anyways, happy reading! 33


	15. It's Hard and Nobody Understands

_**Reese's POV**_

_**Chapter 14-**_

_**It's hard and nobody understands**_

"Now Reese," The loud squeaking of 's chair ran in a melody with his voice through my ears. "Tell me, why are you in my office today?" He spoke over the silence. It wasn't to my pleasure to answer this dimwit, but I had to. My dad said that if I kept refusing to talk to that I'll be expelled.

I guess you could say that there is a valid reason for this, but all in all I find it stupid. is our assistant principle, and probably the most annoying person at this school. It just so happens to be that I get into fights a lot, so I always have to answer to this chum bucket. Which trust me, isn't fun.

Leaning back in the small wooden chair us 'delinquents' have to sit in when visiting. Searching for words to explain why I had got so mad at Clyde and attempted to beat him up. Even though the guy seems like a chubby little dimwit, he's actually pretty tough. I'm pretty sure I'll have a black eye tomorrow. It's just fantastic that the outcomes of my anger usually involve me looking worse. I just, wish I wasn't so stand-offish. "I had gotten mad at Clyde because he called me," I hesitated for a moment. There was no way that I wanted to open up to this douche. But, in order not to get expelled, it was my only hope. "Fat."

This seemed to peak his interest, he probably had word of something else. Like that I had randomly lunged on the football star because I wanted our school to suffer this season. Which I couldn't care less about, really. I don't play sports and all I do is watch them. Even then I prefer to sit on my couch, eat cheesypoofs and watch it on T.V. "I see, so, why did this ignite your anger?"

"Well-because-uh-I-uh-he" No matter what I tried to say, nothing seemed right. only nodded. By now he was probably tired of me, and wanted nothing more than to go home. He held up a slender finger to shoosh me.

"I see, well , since this is your first visit with me in two months I'll reward you. All you have is ASD for the next three days. No suspension or anything. Just please, do me a favor and never find your way in here again." He took his finger back and pinched the bridge of his nose. Tough day, huh?

Before anything else could be said, I just nodded and left the room. When I shut the door, you could hear him sigh and take a loud gulp of water. Boy, was I glad to get out of there. It always had the heavy smell of cologne and pencil shavings. Let me tell you, it wasn't a very good combination.

The bell had rang in collision with the sound of my first footstep down the hall. It's too late to go and get homework from my last teacher, and I probably wouldn't find the will to do it anyways. But then again, who'd want to do math work? Plus I always have an excuse for why I didn't turn it in.

Slowly people began to flood the halls, interrupting my thinking. They all pushed past me in a hurry to get to there lockers and friends. All I could think about is how I need Cartman, Butters, or Ace at least to come to my rescue. Not having very many friends in a huge school could suck ass. It was all too awkward for me, and let me tell you. The more awkward, the worst.

My eyes searched the halls as I walked swiftly down the corridors, desperate to find a friend. Ace was the only one in eye sight, but she was talking to Craig. Right now wasn't the time for some more awkward moments. Ever since, well, ever, it's been pretty awkward for me to be around Craig. Except for the other day when I was working on a project with him, he didn't seem too into it though. Too focused on something else. He's too good for me anyways, but whoever he does like better not be a total yellow loving, snotty, bitchy girl who deserves someone like Clyde.

Switching my vision to somewhere else, anywhere else; my eyes landed on this girl. She wasn't just any girl, she was the first girl who was ever nice to me here. She's gorgeous, athletic, smart, and has a girlfriend. It was enough to deny my feelings every time I'm around her, but now that her and Bebe were out of the closet... No, stop thinking about that Reese.

"Hey! Watch where you're going- oh wait! Hey Reese," Avery smiled as I lifted my gaze to hers. Apparently, while I was staring in the distance, I ran into her. Her and I have a very fragile friendship. But sometimes I just talk to her so that I'm not being pushed past in a crowd. To get through the halls at this school you need to be walking with someone. Without someone, you'll get trampled and no one will care.

"Hey Avery," I tried my hardest not to sound annoyed, but it was kind of hard considering how packed you are in here. Either way, I'm pretty sure she didn't notice.

Avery started to match my steps, making sure hers had a certain bounce to them that mine didn't. Even though I wasn't very good friends with her, she always seemed upbeat. But every time I ask Ace how she puts up with it. Wait, don't get me wrong, it's just that Ace has standards. These standards apply to the way people act, too bouncy and happy-go-lucky just pisses her off. Too emotional and whiny gets the same reaction. But every time I ask her she just shakes her head and laughs a little. I have a really strong feeling that I'll never understand.

"So, has anything happened between you and that tub of lard?" Automatically I knew who she was talking about. It was none other than my best friend, Eric Cartman. But the thing is, she's really caught up on best friend dating. It's like a secret desire for herself that she pushes on others.

To be honest with you, I don't even know about my feelings for him. Every time he brushes my hand I start to feel hot and nauseated. There's this weird feeling in my stomach when I'm near him, and let me tell you, I don't like it. In the end, all I rewarded Avery's question with was a head shake. Avery just sighed and let us walk in silence.

Two chubby fingers flicked the side of my arm at the same time that Avery fell back in the crowd. I wasn't in the mood for some new elaborate scam that Cartman had thought up, and I didn't exactly care about what he had to say at the moment. Right now all I wanted was to go home and sleep for the rest of my life. "Did you get the spray paint?"

"What spray paint?" I looked over at him with the expression of confusion on my face. With a loud sigh Cartman flicked the side of my arm again. Almost admittedly my hand shot up and rubbed my skin. That little bastard could pinch, but it was more like a million bee stings. It's probably the only physical hurt he could actually apply to anyone. We could call the move the pinch of a million bee stings.

"So, you didn't bring the spray paint?"

"No Cartman, I didn't bring no god damn spray paint. Nor do I want to know why the hell you would need any spray paint what-so-ever." I spat over at him, it may have not been quite necessary for me to be so harsh. It's not like I could help it, it's a reflex. You get used to it. Even though Cartman looked a little genuinely hurt, but I honestly doubted that. Why would he care if I didn't want to know anything about his latest scam or prank or whatever.

From then on, we started walking in silence again. It was overwhelming, really. Considering that he was probably going to say something insensitive. But then again, today has been full of surprises. "We where going to spray paint the gym. The Halloween Dance is tomorrow, and I'd like to seem this scrub everything off it before then an-"

"Cartman, I don't want anything to do with Dances. Wrecking or going to one, I just don't. Tomorrow I plan on eating tubs of ice cream and watching horror movies. Not forgetting the occasional 'friends' rerun. Simply because I'm always the 5th wheel at school events. You do what you want." after that I just kept on walking down the hall and past where Cartman had stopped. He just blinked after me, obviously confused in every way possible. But for me, I think my appetite spiked with the fact I wanted to cry.

Later I found myself in a bathroom stall, avoiding any human contact possible. But I couldn't help but overhear a pair of footsteps coming into the bathroom. "Reese?" her voice was easily recognizable. It would be pretty stupid to think it was anyone else, but it stroke me as odd that she would come in here.

Obviously it was Emma Clark, which was weird enough by itself. We barely ever talk, but people talk about her. Her best friend is Wendy and she fucked Kenny at some party. At this party she got pregnant, and someone also walked in on them. Even though I wasn't sure who did, it was still pretty funny.

I reached my hand out and opened the door to my stall, but didn't walk out. Emma walked over to me, her stomach getting a little bit of a baby bump, and the fact that she looked genuinely worried disturbed me. It was just the fact that she never acts like she cares for many people. Or maybe I just thought she doesn't.

"Are you okay?" Did I look okay? I mean seriously, what kind of question is that? Whatever, it didn't matter. At least someone seemed to give a shit that I'm skipping class. Even then, I'm not sure why I ran to the bathroom.

I solemnly nodded and rubbed my eyes before standing up, "I'm fine." Emma didn't look very convinced, but I think she knew that we didn't know each other and I didn't want to talk to her. But honestly, I would have liked talking to her. You know, if she hadn't been pitying me at the moment.

After a few seconds of standing around, she got up and left. With a loud sigh, I decided that I should be too. Being reluctant to get your ass in gear didn't exactly help the fact that I was going to be 20 minutes late to class. All attention will be on me, and what will you do Reese? Just what will you dare to do?Without meeting a conclusion to my thoughts I got up and left the bathroom. It had started to stink anyways.

On my way back to class, I couldn't help but notice Cartman sitting outside the principles' office. He had a swollen cheek and a black eye, his nose was bleeding and he had a few bruises scattered around where I could see them. "What happened?"

"Someone called you ugly and that you were so desperate once that you fucked four guys at once in the bathroom," And that was all I needed to know to distinguish the fact that I was in love with my best friend. He wasn't that 10 year old fuck ass anymore, no, I think that 10 year old boy finally grew up.

* * *

><p>Question of the chapter: Favorite chapter?<p>

* * *

><p>AN: WAIT. BEFORE YOU SAY ANYTHING. I would like to say, that I'm still iffy on how I wrote Cartman. But honestly, we get older and change. It's been what? 7? 8? Years in this story since South Park is set. That's all I'd like to say on that matter. XDD **AND IN YOUR REVIEW(or PM me) WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE YOUR HALLOWEEN? IF YOU DON'T CONTACT ME IN ANY WAY AND TELL ME I'M JUST GOING TO PICK ONE FOR THEM. and that may not be a very good idea. X3**Anyways, thanks for reading!

P.S Can you guess where the title is from? :D


	16. A NotSoHappy Halloween

_**Emma's POV**_

_**Chapter 15-**_

_**A not-so-happy Halloween**_

"Happy Halloween," I smiled and waved to a zombie cheerleader and a cowboy as they set off into the night. Sighing, I shut the door and moved back to the couch. There was no way I was excited for tonight. Between being pregnant and missing a party, today sucked. Sure, I could still go if I wanted to. But there wasn't a way I could bring myself to get my ass out the door.

Knock after knock, dump after dump, this was my Halloween. My parents went to some party, but I decided not to go. Every one else went to some school event; leaving me to my lonesome. But it's not like I gave a shit, romantic comedies and popcorn is fine with me.

Right before I could fully have my cry fest and ignore every little kid who dares come to my house, my phone rang. My first thought was that it was my mom or whoever saying that they would be home late because my step dad, Daniel, or whoever was drunk. But, it was Bebe instead, "Hello?"

"Hey, Emma? Yeah, get your ass over to my house pronto. Because, you're going to the dance instead of being a lonely hopeless romantic. Yeah, yeah, I know you can't help it but-Wendy!" all I could hear for a minute is high-pitched giggles before Bebe's voice came back to the phone. "Sorry, Wendy just got here. Anyways, come over."

It took me a minute to realize that I was going to be forced to come whether I liked it or not. Friends are friends, and I could do without them. But it's not like I really want to anyways. Pondering what she asked me, I noticed that I had plenty of time to think because it was only 6:39 and the fact that she was either making out with Wendy or tickling her to death. You never really know because Bebe tends to not give a shit what she's doing to switch admittedly to something else. Wendy always seemed to have all of her attention, and Wendy half-assed her attention back. She was still caught up in school work, and student council for nothing but romance.

After a while Bebe noticed that she was still on the phone with me, and that I had just started to eat popcorn. Before she could apologize for being so rude, I decided to answer her. She was never going to stop anyways, so better just give in. "Fine, I'm coming."

She seemed please with my answer, as she should be. "Great!" After that I just hung up, not really wanting to talk to her until I got over to her house. Which would be a while because I had to walk after every car in this house had been taken. For such a large family to only have 2 cars is kind of sad.

I started out in the freezing air and weaved through about 20 children at every turn. I had to admit, I love children. They're so adorable and innocent, not to mention their chubby cheeks. When I get out of high school I want a shit-load of children. Then I'll have my own show called _The house of Emma _or something awesome like that.

It wasn't very clear out, actually it was about as clear as hot. In other words, it was a cloudy night and if I wore anything that didn't have long selves I would be close to a human Popsicle. Welcome to the wonderful world of South Park, Colorado.

* * *

><p>My feet touched down on Bebe's doorstep about a second after I ran out of breath. Bebe must have been waiting for me because when my hand touched the door it had swung open. I was greeted by Bebe who held a mound of cloth in her hands; the possibilities of what the cloth could be ran through my mind. There was no way that she had a costume for <em>me,<em> but then again, she wouldn't have invited me if she didn't have anything for me.

An immediate frown covered my face as Bebe's face grew a grin. She knew that I wasn't excited about this, and she knew that she was going to have a lot more fun than I was in this process. I guess you could say tonight, she was an exact replica of the demon outfit she wore. Bravo, Bebe Stevens, you little devil. But before I could refuse the offer and demand her to drive me home, Wendy pushed Bebe out of the way to get to the door.

Her outfit was an Angel, I'm starting to believe that they coordinated their outfits. Oh god, they aren't making me be half-angel, half-demon girl, right? Because that would suck and totally throw off my 10 year streak of being a princess every year. Of course there isn't enough princess' to make up 10 years, so, I make up my own. What can I say? I have a thing for my own princess fantasies. "Hey! Come on in!" Wendy grinned and pulled me through the door. I'm just going to say that I bet it's like Wendy lives here seeing as she didn't mind inviting me into her girlfriends house.

With a loud slam of the door, Wendy sighed and shook her hand. "Okay Bebe, dress her up!" From the look on Bebe's face it didn't seem like I had much of a choice. I might as well just say something to my offense before she starts trying to kill me in order to put whatever she had on me.

"Wait a minute! What are you dressing me up as?" Before I could think of all the possibilities I had, and all the options to get out of it that came to mind, she answered.

Bebe scoffed as if I took her for some fashionably challenged dimwit, which for the record I didn't. Okay, once last year she wore this really stupid peacock skirt that even I knew looked like shit. "You're going to be a zombie princess, because I'm pretty sure if we tried to dress you up as something way cooler, you would've had a pissy fit. Now I'm pretty sure your pissy fits make me pissed off at you and want to stab your esophagus. We wouldn't want that to happen would we?" She sniffed and held her head up as if to make her seem more in charge than she probably was. All I could do was sigh, seeing as they're my best friends and they even thought about me was nice. But really? A zombie princess? How stupid, how absurd, how _creative._

The zombie part got to me though, what if the makeup hurts the baby? What if it _smells_ bad? I don't want to hurt my baby for Halloween! Oh god, that's one thing that I can't wait for when I have her. Dressed up babies are adorable. But I don't want to have to deal with all the whining and crying from the baby. I hope she, or he, doesn't cry a lot. That would be nice, like really nice.

Bebe's eyes glared at mine, it was easy to tell that she was feeling a bit impatient today. I bet she's on her period, well, it _is_ that time of the month anyways. "What if the makeup fumes hurts the baby?" She rolled her eyes at my concern and completely dismissed the idea.

"It won't, now go put on this dress," after she threw the dress at me and pointed me upstairs like my mother was grounding me, I found myself in her room. Her hot pink bedroom that hasn't been repainted since she was 9. The same bedroom that had posters of boy bands and random actors and actresses. A single picture on her bedside table caught my attention, I dumped the costume on her bed and picked it up.

It was a picture of Bebe, Wendy and myself from seventh grade. It was Bebe's birthday party when she was turning 13 and we where the only 2 that showed. Red was having a party the same day when they were in a really big fight. That was the day we made a pact that we would always stick together, no matter what, and I planned for it to stay that way. Before my eyes could start pouring out tears, I set the picture down and replaced it with the costume. With a smile, I decided to put it on. After all, it was extremely gorgeous.

My eyes looked over myself in the mirror. The costume was a white corset that draped down into a green shimmery sheet that covered a silky green cloth. The corset had beads of gold and silver studs in a pattern down the middle and across the edges. All of this was complete with white gloves and a silver tiara. I bet this would have been amazing to wear if I wasn't pregnant and tripping over the skirt of the dress.

I smiled a little to myself as I tried to suck in my stomach. Looking in the mirror only made me sad, and missing my old skinny figure. This baby wasn't going away any time soon, I hated abortions and I couldn't possibly kill it. But once the months go by, I'll always have a permanent reminder of the baby, no matter what I do. I ruined my senior year, and quite possibly, my life.

A knock on the door pulled me out of my state of wallow-in-your-sorrows. "Hey, are you done yet? We still have to put on your makeup!" Bebe shouted, obviously telling me to get myself together and get my ass out the door. All I did was nod, even though I knew she couldn't possibly see me. But I opened the door and stepped out, and was awarded an approving look from Bebe. "Nice."

"Thanks"

"Alright, Wendy's gonna do your makeup, okay? Because I have to attend to trick-or-treaters," She rolls her eyes and takes my arm, proceeding to lead me down the stairs. I'm surprised once I get down there that I couldn't hear the doorbell ringing off the charts every five minutes or so. Wendy was furiously handing out candy like her life depended on it. I couldn't blame her, kids are pretty cruel and unforgiving these days.

Bebe let go of my arm to grab the candy to finish what Wendy started. Thus activating Wendy's turn to treat me like a barbie doll on Christmas. She seemed all too happy to be doing my makeup at the moment. I'm going to guess that Wendy likes doing makeup on people, much to my complete and utter shock. No seriously, did you know she liked doing makeup on people? I sure didn't. Wendy set me down in a chair that had Halloween makeup scattered around it, with a smirk on her face and a flick of her makeup brush to my face; she began the transformation.

It didn't take her long before my face was covered in gooey makeup that reeked like fish. Didn't anyone take the time to look for makeup that didn't have a smell? I'm pretty sure there is some, somewhere that didn't make me want to puke. Another thing I'm sure about is that I looked like a zombie. "Can I see what I look like?"

"No way! I have to do something else. So, close your eyes," She said with a small smile, as I heard her opening a drawer to take something else. After that there was nothing but silent breathing and my thoughts about how I was probably going to be bald or bleeding. The thought of blood made my stomach churn before I heard a ripping sound. She was cutting the dress.

I didn't approve of this sudden change of wardrobe, this dress was gorgeous and it being ripped up like this certainly pissed me the hell off. "What are you doing!" I gasped, and opened my eyes. Sure enough, rips had been made in the dress, along with holes. Now I really did look like some zombie girl.

Wendy rolled her eyes and put down the scissors, "Oh calm down, all I did was make you more in character. Besides, you still look great," She added with a smile. I almost smiled back before I remembered I was supposed to be mad at her for doing this. I can't hold that much of a grudge on my friends. Even if it is for 5 minutes.

* * *

><p>"Ugh, haven't they ever heard of air conditioning? I mean seriously! I'm going to die from this heat." Bebe could probably complain all day about anything and everything. She made no exceptions for dances that weren't perfect. She may not be the prissiest thing, despite rumors, but she could not stand bad parties of any kind.<p>

Wendy wasn't one to agree with her complaining, she preferred to live as it is. Even then, she could get annoying about it too. "Calm down," was all she said before Bebe slowly shut her fat mouth. I searched the gym for something more interesting than standing around a food bar, criticizing every thing we could. They ridiculed everything that didn't meet their, or her, high expectations. But that's Bebe for you.

My eyes scoured every inch, looking at everyone's costumes. Litzy wore a killer clown costume that personally scared the living shit out of me. I bet she couldn't bare to look in the mirror. Beside her was Avery, I think, wearing this pastel pink dress among other things. She reminded me of some character called 'little sister' in some video game my brother was obsessed with. Then there was Craig wearing a spaceman outfit, and the only guy who could make my heart flutter and make me want to kill someone at the same time. None other than Kenny wearing a prince costume. It was way too ironic that we matched, and it just pissed me off while making me want to smile. Emotions can kiss my ass. Besides this I was surprised that Ace really didn't come. Did we finally get to her?

I let my eyes linger on the group for a while before Kenny met my eyesight and winked. Disgusted, I looked away and to another set of whoever. There was Brandie wearing a costume that looked like a character from an anime called 'Hetalia.' But I had only seen it once or twice from impulse so I couldn't really name it. She wondered over to us, unaware of my watching. Damn, I sound like some stalker who just can't seem to get enough. She only nodded to us before taking the ladle in the punch to dip out red liquid and pour it into her cup. Without hesitation she chugged it down and got some more. After that she laughed a bit and drank again. I swear, something had to be in that punch. I for one was not going to drink any, think about the baby! I am not being paranoid, god dammit!

My eyes decided to train on back where she had been, with Butters the cowboy, Nicky as Jason from that one movie that I'm too scared to watch, and Esther the artist. Now, Butters and Nicky dressed up like something they'd be in an alternate universe. But Esther seemed to be exactly what she always acts like. The artist who would kick your ass if she wouldn't get in trouble. Esther pointed to the dance floor before closing her eyes and rubbing her temples. Hungry for something interesting I moved my glance over there.

You know how in movies or T.V shows people get drunk at school dances because the punch gets spiked? All I can say right now is that I feel like I'm in some story that I can't control. Because Brandie was dancing like she was about to die. What I mean by this is that she was dancing in the middle of the floor, grinding up on Kyle. He was distraught and staring at her, not moving, the punch in his hand swishing over the side and onto the floor. But just like the rest of the world, my laughter faded in with the rest of them. Brandie didn't seem to notice.

This went on for a while, everyone stopping what they were doing to watch as the girl who most would say is quiet and shy, getting busy. But not everybody was laughing, unlike me and many others. I hated the fact that I was laughing, the fact that I was also feeling guilty about it weighed my heart heavy. "Hey Wends, look at tha-Wendy?" Bebe said through continuous laughter. "Oh wow."

"What?"

"Wendy's taking control, again." Bebe pointed over to Wendy, as if she didn't want to talk to me and just wanted to watch. Usually I would have just kept on talking like the idiot I'm perceived to be, but I just watched. Wendy was up there, trying to take control of the situation. Way to go, president.

Wendy took the drunk Brandie by the arms and led her back over to us. You couldn't help but admire her, the way she so calmly stepped in, not even laughing. You could also say that I'm a jealous fuck who wishes she could do the same. But let's just keep that to ourselves, shall we? Instead of letting her stand over with us, she decided to change her course and stand with her outside. It was obvious to tell that Bebe was pissed at Wendy for just ditching us like that. Who could blame her? Oh wait, I could.

Things started to settle down, but the laughter still remained among the crowds of people. Somehow I managed to control my giggles and take a mental note to stay the fuck away from all foods and drinks. I managed to catch glimpses of every other hormonal teenager in this room. Alice as some girl with horns, An as something wearing a long black cloak that no one gives two shits about, that bitch Monica as someone in the army, Anna wearing a dress that had black seeds on it. She was also wearing a green hat so I'm going to go on a limb here and say she's a strawberry. Who knows though, people can wear really fucked up stuff sometimes. Then there was other people among them, girls as cats and crayons and guys as members of a mob and so on. To be honest with you I felt like I was back in Elementary school.

All of a sudden my nostrils were filled with the smell of rotten eggs and shit, no sense was left alive. It was honestly obvious what had happened after the sound of a window shattering and screams rang out. Someone had played a prank, not a very sane one either. It was stink bombs and smoke bombs throughout the gym, you couldn't see a thing. If you smelled then you would want to tear your nose off of your face. Because of everything, almost all at once I knew I should have stayed at home.

* * *

><p>Question of the chapter: What did you think of the chapter?<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Hey! Happy Halloween in March, eh? I think so. Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter and look forward to more! I'll try to update as soon as I can. Anyways, have a good day! :3


	17. To Be A Bully

**_Monica's POV_**

**_Chapter 16-_**

_**To be a bully**  
><em>

_What do you do when it seems like you're all alone? When you have no one in a crowded room. When you're engrossed in darkness, begging for light. What do you do when it seems that the world has turned against you. For your looks, you're ginger, you're taller than most could you do?** Be a bitch of course. **_

The clank of my hands meeting the bright red lockers of our schools rang out. It was nothing by silence in the hallways, classes had started and I didn't want to go. I know it was impossible to avoid not going back to class, but you can't exactly help it when you've given up on school. Sure, I'm a considerable bully, but hey! People need to grow up and learn to defend themselves. Once they do I'll leave them the hell alone, people tend to get a lot more intimidating the more aware they are of the world.

I don't exactly want sympathy, actually, if you gave me sympathy I'd probably want to slap the white out of your eyes. If you try to say what I do is wrong, I'll already know that. It's a way for me to blow off steam. Yes, yes, I know that it hurts other people. It isn't my problem, it's theirs for being too much of a wimp to face anything.

My eyes closed, letting myself be surrounded in the silence. It was peaceful, and I liked it more than noise. "Monica Morris? What are you doing? Where's your hall-pass?" my precious quiet was interrupted by the noise of someone who I didn't give any shits about. But, I'm pretty sure it was who's the secretary for the school. You don't want to talk to her, your first hint is it's 'Ms' instead of 'Mrs'. Who wouldn't want to marry a skinny, tall, blonde haired, blue eyed woman? Any sane human who doesn't want to be involved with someone who has mental issues and the patience of a crying baby.

Almost immediately my eyes snapped open and slowly, as if time froze for my own benefit, I came face to face with the crying baby of adulthood. "Standing in the hall? Oh, and I don't see your hall pass!" Nice save Monica, your antics will get you Stan and the world to think you're the best thing since sliced bread.

Let me explain something before your panties get in a twist and you don't know which way to go, Stan my be the only person I haven't physically or emotionally abused. By physically I do not mean rape, or are you so stupid to think that I would actually do such a thing? That's a bit too far, there buddy. Anyways, is it really that hard to believe that I could actually have respect and attraction to someone who isn't a jackass? I mean come on! Have you seen that boy's eyes? They're like crystals!

put her slender hands on her hips, and pursed her lips. It was obvious that I wouldn't be able to get away, and I couldn't even if I wanted to. Just as she was about to open her lipsticked lips, I held up my hand in front of her face. "I know, I know."

"If you know, then get to class! If I catch you one more time out here I will make sure to refer you to the Principle!" yelled, rushing me off to my class.

"Hey! Watch it!" I yelled as she rushed me to the door of my 4th period. This just shows you how many times she's seen me. Usually someone would take this as an offense for someone like to personally know your name, but personally I didn't care. I mean, if you didn't exactly care if you get in trouble, why would this bother you? Sometimes when I get bored I wonder what it's like to care, to be someone who don't know how to man up, but then I dismiss the thought because I don't care. Although it doesn't exactly stop it from coming to mind.

watched me as I entered the class, with looks from other students, snickers, and eye rolls. It's happened too many times for some to care, while others can never stop laughing at stupid things. A prime example of one who laughs at pretty much everything is Litzy Wellz. She even wonders why I do what I do, she is really one of those who needs to learn a lesson.

The class was Language Arts and everyone was split up into groups. I hadn't been in school for a few days so when I saw everyone in pairs it didn't exactly shock me. looked over at me and just shook her head before flexing her finger to appoint me over to her. With an over exaggerated sigh, I started my long journey across the class room.

It was near impossible not to notice everybody in the class, mainly the people I was walking by. There was Stan who looked as hot as the sun, Litzy who looked as much of an idiot as ever, and Ace was beside her. Ace and me do _not_ get along, basically ever since Litzy moved in. Before then we were considerably good friends, seeing as she was new, had no friends because of her repulsive attitude, and that I was me and she seemed pretty cool. It makes me wonder what happened to her.

My hand met the back of Litzy's head as I walked past her, causing her to cringe in slight pain. Ace simply rolled her eyes and went back to doing whatever she happened to be doing at the time. Her apathy annoys me, the fact that she doesn't seem to care about anyone. Everything about that cocky, smirking, bossy, uncaring, bitch, annoys me to an end where humans lack the ability to travel to.

Almost as if everything sped up, in oppose to the freeze that I seemed to have earlier, I was at 's desk. Her eyes looked over her book, the red-rimmed glasses that sat on her nose slid down. With a loud sigh, to make fun of the one that I gave when I first got in here. She sat the book down and smiled a little bit. "Glad to have you back, Monica." She was probably the only teacher who considerably liked me. I could honestly say the feeling is mutual.

"Thanks"

"Now," She leaned forward in her chair, resting her head on the palm of her hands. "Can you manage to work with someone? Or will you have to do it by yourself?" I pondered this, tempting her patience to erupt.

"I can work with someone."

"Are you sure?"

"No way."

"Good, because if you don't remember, you were working with Nicky. Or did you just want a new partner?" She smiled, completely noticing that I had forgotten that I _was_ here when we got assigned groups. I hate my memory, it's the exact opposite of an elephants.

"Oh," I sighed before making my way over to the girly-boy sitting in the corner. He had a smile on his face that creeped me out, but before I could speak of it, the announcements came on.

"Hello Mountaineers! Those of you who came to the Halloween dance witnessed the, uh, 'accident' that occurred. The students who made the elaborate accident have been suspended and I would hope all other school activities go smoothly here on out. That is all." The principles word's lingered in the air, why would someone get suspended over this? Detention is what we usually would get. Are they cranking it up a notch here? Because if they are, I better watch my back before things start to get messy.

There was an after effect of silence before Nicky broke it and everything went back to normal. It's weird how quick noise can die and rise, it was so weird that I didn't want apart of it's mind games. " I already did most of the work, so you can just do whatever," He spoke before continuing to color the large poster board. I could tell that this was going to be a long class, a lot longer than I had hoped.

* * *

><p>Question of the chapter: Do you think Monica has a point when she says that people need to grow up?<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Hey! Alright, guysss. This is a shorter chapter than usual and I'm _sorry._ Anyways, this was just a chapter giving you a bit more information on our somewhat of an antagonist, Monica. Just remember, folks, _there ain't no rest for the wicked. _


	18. Bullet Shells part one

**_Avery's POV_**

**_Chapter 17 Part one- _**

_**Bullet Shells**  
><em>

_My eyes starred up at the man in the moon, his smirk wide and devious. He reminded me of someone I knew, but their name never came to mind. Cool air blew threw my windows, making my hair fly out behind me. I had to admit, it was cold and I should have put on a jacket, but I didn't feel like looking for one. For some reason, the cold air felt comforting. It was the kind of air for dreaming of your deepest wishes. _

_I scouted out a single star that seemed to shine brighter than the rest. All I could think to wish about was that he could find a way to love me back somehow. We're so different, so un-matched, it could never work. Maybe somehow, it would work out. "I know this is stupid," I looked up at the star, and sighed. Here I was, talking to the night sky, the stars and moon, hoping that they would talk back, and that he was talking the same way. "But do you think that maybe that- no, why am I talking to you? A star? Ha! So absurd, ridiculous, I bet Ace or Litzy wouldn't do this. Then again, what are they to me, exactly? My friends? My best friends? Who knows, at least I don't. They probably hate me more than anything. At least, I wouldn't be surprised. Anyways, somehow make him be closer to me. Even as close friends, that's the least I need. But I just don't know anymore," I whispered, my breath coming out in clouds of white air. _

_My hands pushed me away from my window, not bothering to shut the damned thing. Who cares if I get pneumonia or something? Not me, anyways. All I would ever know is that I wouldn't be able to sleep even if it was the last thing I do. My hands reached for my i-pod, were I shoved the buds in my ear. Music blared out, but I couldn't think straight and all I heard was muffled words that seemed stupid. With a louder sigh, I ripped them out and shut off my i-pod. All I could do now was think about what happened earlier today, something that I wanted to erase from my memory forever. But it's not that easy, I might as well try to get some sleep. _

* * *

><p>My eyes grew heavy despite the loud noise of every single annoying weird teenager in the classroom. I'm pretty sure someone was talking to me, but I couldn't make out their words. For some reason I came to believe that my mind had shut down and all I could think about is sleep. "Avery? You seem tired," ah, I figured out who it was now. Roxanne, the only girl in the world who talks more than me.<p>

"Yes, what was your first clue?" I snapped.

"Jeez, you don't need to get snappy with me! I was just stating something," She rolled her eyes and jotted something down on her paper that was filled with colorful notes. For some reason she always seemed to write with a billion different colored pens. It hurt my eyes to just look at them, but when I looked at my own blank paper I couldn't help but want her notes. I wasn't one to stare at the board with this blank expression and write absolutely nothing down, but today I was one.

Roxanne had a point, I did feel like a grouchy bitch at the moment. But who didn't when they were sleep deprived and felt weaker than shit? I probably should have closed that window last night, I feel asleep about an hour or two later and I don't remember ever closing it. Just peachy.

It was silent after that, nether of us talking. Me not wanting to admit she was probably right and her- well I don't know about that. But it allowed me to listen in on some good gossip from some of the other girls that I just so happened to have the misfortune of sitting next to. "Did you hear who ruined the dance?" This peaked my interest.

"Yeah! It was Reese and Cartman! Can you believe that they would do something like that?"

"Totally."

Well, that would explain why the hadn't been at school for a little less than a week. But they couldn't honestly tell me that they weren't surprised something like that would happen in South Park. I mean seriously, before I moved here I had no sense of adventure, I had never been to an exciting party were people didn't just stand around. It was like I moved onto some T.V show, or story, or movie or something. But the likeliness that that would happen is a definite zero.

But you never know what can happen here, the last thing you know is that you're about to die in a puddle of someone else's blood in the middle of the hallway while some guy is looking over you with a grin on their face. Now let me tell you, I will never be one of those people. _Hopefully._

I have to admit, I probably have more fun than the ordinary teenager. Like holy shit, I stayed alive during a shooting at a party! Even though that's not that extraordinary or anything, but I can say that when more than a million people can't! Because you know, they died. Now, don't say that I'm sadistic or whatever. Because even if I was, you wouldn't know for sure, would you? Wait, or are you myself? Holy fuck, I have no clue what's going on anymore. I feel like one of those senile grandmothers who are all wrinkled or whatever. Just the thought of being wrinkled and hold makes me cringe. I'm planning to not have to wear adult diapers anytime soon.

The door to the classroom opened and my attention was drawn away from mindless thinking. Bebe Stevens walked in, her eye had a dark black ring around it that was filled with dark purple. As if you couldn't tell, she had a black eye. Her arm was bruised and she looked paranoid. She handed a note to the teacher and her eyes turned sympathetic. "Avery, will you come up here, please?"

My heart raced as soon as she said my name. What did I do now? I must have done something, did that skank blame me for what happened to her? It's hard to feel bad for someone with they start being an asshole to you. "Yes M'am," I responded and got out of my seat.

Slowly I walked up, everyone looking at me and whispering. About what was going on and why she looked like shit fresh from the ass of a cat. Oh yes, without the litter either. They just ate some wet catfood too.

took my arm and lead me outside of the class, Bebe following. "Avery, Bebe says that you were a witness to what happened," Just that made everything click. Yesterday after school something happened, something dangerous and terrifying. "We need to know what happened from a witness, not just a victim." This could be my chance to say that she was faking it. But it wasn't just her that got hurt, it wasn't just her that was effected.

**-flashback-**

_I was walking outside, it was your average November afternoon and let me tell you, I was glad that school was out for the day. It's really stressful, you know? My eyes came along a clearing a little ways from the school. Today I was walking home because I had detention for apparently backtalking the teacher. It was either that or tell my Mom that I was actually in detention and get grounded. Not gonna let that happen any time soon. _

"_I told you, our school doesn't have room for queers," Monica held the collar of Bebe's shirt, bringing her closer to her face. A scowl was held just inches from Bebe's terrified look. As much as I hate Bebe, I couldn't help but feel bad. But what could I do? I'm not a hero, i'm just a girl. I couldn't stop this, I guess you could say that I'm not brave enough. _

_Bebe seemed flabbergasted in ways that people could actually do this to someone because of their sexuality. "I'm sorry!" Was all she seemed to say, her eyes seemed to begin to water, a few dripping down. Monica scoffed and rolled her eyes._

"_Sorry doesn't cut it, and stop your crying!" she spat. _

_Loud footsteps drowned out what Bebe said next, whatever it was caused Monica to drop her and punch her in the eye. Those footsteps grew louder until something pushed me aside. "Move!" She screeched, her voice was familiar. Even though I couldn't exactly place who it was, a flash of dark brown hair brushed by my face. She took off into the woods and I caught a glimpse of dark green eyes and a tired expression. It was unmistakably Ace. _

_What's she doing? Oh wow, is she trying to be the hero again? She almost got shot last time! Does that girl ever give up on this? She gives up on books, projects, ideas, writing, drawing, pretty much everything! At least everything about anything that's going to get her killed one day. Doesn't she have anything to live for?_

_Ace disappeared into the trees, just as Monica went in for a kick Ace walked out. "Leave her alone, Monica." Great, now she's really trying to be a hero. She really worries me sometime. If she gets killed then I'm not going to be surprised. But I don't think Monica would just choke her or something. Great, I'm now a witness and have done absolutely nothing. I hope they don't notice me just standing here._

"_Oh wow, Acehole. Stop trying to be a goddamn hero. All you ever do is get beat up, so sweetheart, grow the fuck up. Or are you going to stand up for this queer and get your ass beat up too?" Ace seemed to hesitate as soon as this left Monica's ginger mouth. She seemed to think about this, was she finally coming to her senses? But her next move made me deny all sense she ever claimed to have. _

_I pressed my palm to my forehead, questioning if I really wanted to be friends with Ace. She'll probably get my ass killed one of these days. My attention was brought back to the dispute when Ace screamed at Bebe to leave when Monica lunged on her. She toppled her to the ground and hit her in the front of the wrist because Ace, giving a bit of logic, blocked her face when her hands. Her wrists stuck out, after that Monica stopped and looked at her. Ace said something but I couldn't catch it that made her stop. With a pause her eyes caught mine and she frowned. Apparently she had a witness, and I was screwed. _

_Before anything else could happen to me, I got my ass out of there after I heard more arguing. But I'm pretty sure nothing else happened to Ace or Monica, but I think Monica had something else in mind for the world. _

**-Flashback ended-**

Before something else could be said, a loud pop went off. It was as if a bunch of fireworks went off simultaneously before anything else could happen we were rushed into the classroom. All I could think was that whatever Ace said or did must have did this and that soon I would learn rather or not if I was right about Monica having something instore for the world.

* * *

><p>Question of The Chapter: What do you think happened after Avery ran away? What do you think will happen?<p>

* * *

><p>AN: AND BAM! First two part chapter in the story~! I am actually pretty proud of this chapter. Tell me what you think, okay?(: I can't honestly tell you WHEN the next chapter will be up or WHO MAY OR MAY NOT DIE. But if your character JUST SO HAPPENS TO GET KILLED it's life. But if you're VOLUNTEERING to kill off your character. But even then I WONT SAY A WORD IF THEY WILL OR WONT. *clears throat* Anyways, Monica is a bitch, Ace is a fail hero, Bebe is now vulnerable, and Avery is a witness. BUMBUMBUMBUUUH.


	19. Bullet Shells Part Two

_**Alice's POV**_

_**Chapter 18-**_

_**Bullet Shells Part 2**_

"_Dude, this makes no sense. You know what? Fuck school, I'm going to be a prostitute," Ace groaned and slammed her head on the splintered desk. We were in our school library, also known as our study hall. For once, we were actually attempting to study. But when you're with Ace, you can't exactly accomplish anything. _

_Craig peered over at Ace, and gave out a small laugh. "You're not hot enough," he spoke. She glared over at him, her eyes attempting to look intimidating. But I for one, rolled my eyes. It was preferable not to get into their conversations. _

"_Fuck you," She sighed, lifting her head off of the desk. Her hand followed shortly after, rubbing the spot that collided with the table. With seeing this, I caught glance at her wrist. It was swollen and purple, with black entwined. What did she get herself into this time? This is valuable information, you must live up to your potential as gossip know-it-all. Come on Alice! You can do it!_

_Craig raised an eyebrow, his eyes staring at her wrist. When his face showed apathy, his eyes lacked it. "Gladly," He spoke, slowly and cautiously. Ace seemed to catch whiff of the attention and quickly hid her hand under the table. This action was greeted by a blush. It was funny the way the two of them interacted, were they serious? You never know. At times it was pretty funny, but others was as confusing as hell itself._

_I rubbed my temples, growing tired of their endless flirting. But I doubt that they even classified it as that. At first I didn't either, I just thought of it being them. It's either that or on purpose, either way they just needed to get a room and make out already. "Can you two please shut up for one minute? For once I'm trying to study. I actually want to graduate! Unlike you two idiots!"_

_They both looked at me like I was stupid, their eyes furrowed in my direction. "Uh, we weren't doing anything," Ace scoffed. _

_I wanted to slap them both, right here, right now. Just back hand those two idiots into a year from now. It's not even funny how much I'm thinking over whether I really classify them as my friends or just idiotic entertainment. But my time for scolding ran short after a loud pop over took our hearing. At first I was dumbfounded, until I realized that it was unmistakably a bullet. _

* * *

><p>"Shut up!" Emma harshly whispered from a table on the other side of the room, to another who sat beside her. We were hiding for our lives under a table, it was life or death at the moment. But it was really absurd that we were doing this, you know, when the killer probably has eyes. I mean, come on! It's not going to give us any protection! What about calling 911? Sure we don't have our bookbags, and I doubt our phones or anything. But whatever, still, someone could. Well then again, even if they could they would just risking someone hearing them.<p>

The door to the library busted open, and in came a familiar ginger. The good thing about her is the fact that she has horrible hearing. Even that didn't stop her from being armed with a gun, and eyes that spoke with vengeance. "Come out, come out where ever you are! I _know_ you're in here," Monica spoke, her voice filled with rage. No one said a thing, we all just stared. It was so quite that you could hear a pin drop,fragile and ringing.

"Aw, is someone scared?" She snickered, her eyes looking around. Her feet began to echo along the halls of books. With every step, a book seemed to fall. " 1, 2, 3, 4, I'm coming for you. 5, 6, 7, 8, My heart aches. 9, 10, 11, 12, your death won't be as quick as your fails," Monica menaced, her mouth twitching into a smile. Ace peered over at her, it was obvious that she thought that she was talking to her. I wasn't sure for one if she was, but I didn't doubt it. Her and Monica have always had something against each other. Every time she beat up Litzy, every word she spoke, and every time Ace stood up to her. Fail, after fail, every time she gives up in the middle. Lets Monica do whatever, Ace doesn't have as much willpower as she may propose.

Ace began to get up, by her wrist was grabbed by Craig. He began to pull her back, and received a harsh look from Ace. But she was not one to be easily convinced by someone's kindness. If there was even any kindness behind that apathetic mask. "What do you think you're doing?" Craig whispered, his voice enraged.

She hesitated, unsure of what to say. Picking her words carefully, and thoroughly. "Saving the day," She whispered, her eyes dropped down to her hurt wrist, and her voice seemed almost distant. Yet his was just as serious as ever, and I wished I could speak up. But this, this was almost like reading a romance story. Except that the fact that one had a hero complex and the other was an emotionless ass.

Craig took no hesitation however. "Oh really? What do you think that's going to do for you? You can't save the day, Ace. You're not a hero, this isn't a movie, and you're just a teenage girl who can get killed," he said. But she however, didn't seem to be able to find the words. With Monica's presence growing closer, and our hearts beating faster, right now was the best time to say something. But Ace's eyes where growing glassy, her exterior broken, and she didn't know what to do.

Time seemed to slip away from us, everyone just standing or sitting. Craig's final words clung to the air and drifted away. Everyone's eyes were either on Monica, or Craig. Everyone heard, everyone knew, and we all thought that he was right. It was one of the many reasons that barely anyone liked Ace, we were all scared that we were going to get hurt around her.

"What does it matter to you?" Was all she managed to say, her voice lower than usual. Maybe she was thinking over everything and finally realizing that we all think that she thinks she's better than she is. She can be so oblivious, idiotic, and just plain crazy. I don't get why any of us put up with her anymore. Or why we try to stop her, but then again, could we ever really stop her?

Craig paused, and just looked at her. "I-" He stammered, unable to think of what to say next. Ace had a good question, I guess. What did it really matter to him? Sure they could be considered best friends, but maybe they wanted something more from each other. It freaked me out to think about it, Craig showing emotion. This one time, he seemed to be trying to protect her. Protect her from what, though? Herself?

Before he could fully respond a gripping pain tore through my body, and my own scream rang out. Liquid seeped onto my skin, and my breathing began to grow rapid. I heard one last speech before I couldn't hear anything at all, "What's another life? I'll be taking yours soon," Monica said before pointing the gun at Ace. My eyelids grew heavy, as I witnessed a bullet tear through Ace's body.

* * *

><p>AN: Ah! God! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in forever! Sorry, I was working on another story, and I had bad writers block with this. And some other stuff have been going on right now, I'm just like oh poop. So, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and tell me what you think, Okay?(:


	20. Situations

**_Ace's POV_**

**_Chapter 19_**

**_Situations._**

My eyes opened to a dark room, the sound of a constant beeping ringing in my ears. The smell of harsh chemicals filling my senses, and the white walls that surrounded me seemed to drown me, and I knew exactly where I was. Currently, I was in a Hospital; now let me tell you something, I can not stand hospitals. Even more so, the way you were so alone. Oh, and it's also creepy how there is a corpse in the bed next to you. Yeah, they haven't even thought about getting that rotting thing.

The next thing I knew the lights flashed on, my eyes shutting immediately. It's not exactly easy to adjust to bright as hell lights. "She's in here? Thank you!" A high pitched voice spoke, and I turned away from the door. It was better to fall asleep and eavesdrop than to have to talk to a group of people.

"I don't think it's a good idea that I came," another voice said, his voice was much deeper. Also definitely a guy, to come along with that first girl. Did I know any couples that I was actually friends with? I doubt it, sure I talked to quite a bit of people, but I bet almost every one of them hates me. Ugh, all these feelings, and thoughts, I don't know if I can take it. Between all these feelings I have for _him_ and what he said to me, what? A week ago? I'm not even sure; time has gone by so much. I keep passing out, and they said I lost too much blood. Then the only thing I can trust is myself, and I'm just worried that everyone is against me. My only real hope is being a hero, saving someone and feeling welcome. Until then, do I really have much of a point anymore?

The pair walked closer to the bed, and my eyes adjusted by now. I opened them, letting the lights create spots in my eyes. "What do you mean? Of course it's a good idea! You're her best friend," she said.

"No, I stopped her from fighting Monica. I stopped her from being a hero, I stopped her from herself. She has every right in this fucking world to be pissed at me, and do you really think that she would want to see me? I bet you she would have rather died that day than be here. Once again, I had to be selfish and stop her from doing anything, but" he said, memories where becoming clearer. The voices were almost more recognizable.

The girl seemed to stop, processing all the information and I couldn't help but turn around to look. My eyes pierced the back of their heads, one blonde girl, one dark headed boy. Litzy and Craig, of course they would come visit me. They were the only ones who would take the time to. "Wait, you stopped her? That's a good thing. Why wouldn't she want to see you?"

"I-I don't know. I didn't answer her question, and I don't even feel like myself anymore. You know what? I think, to move past all of this, I'm going to-" Craig stopped talking to look at me. Our eyes met, and quickly he looked away, breaking our stare. "Oh, hey Ace."

Litzy looked back at me with a grin, and a teddy bear in her hand. The teddy bear was small in size, with white fur. The irises were a blue-green surrounding a deep black pupil. Her hands reached it out to me. I gave her a small smile back and gladly took it. "Thanks, oh and Hey Craig," my voice faltered half way through. The memories of the shooting rushed back to my mind. How he ruined my chance to die a hero, and how he made my heart rush.

Litzy seemed to notice how awkward it was becoming, "So Craig, what where you saying about to avoid Ace you where going to?" But the problem with that is, it was probably just going to make it even more awkward. Her being her, she can do pretty much shit when it comes to making things less awkward.

"I'm not avoiding Ace-"

"Yes, you're just trying to get away from her" Litzy said, laughing in the process. Once again, annoying Craig to no end. You can just see it on their faces, and she was also annoying me. But it's difficult not to be annoyed while you're laying in a hospital bed, helpless to anything going on. I hope I can go back to school next week, which reminds me, It's already December isn't it? Reese and Cartman should have came back to school by now.

"Can you guys stop taking about me like I'm not here? Do you really think I care if he's are avoiding me?"_ Yes. _Despite my screaming, I don't think I put any doubt in Litzy. Ever since she found out that I may or may not be in love with that asshole, she's always on my case about it. Now she's just trying to make me get depressed, thanks Litzy. Thanks a lot. Just the basic fact that he is avoiding me and didn't want to see me threw down any feelings I have about him. I'm not even sure what I feel about him right now, woohoo, just another feeling in the bunch. I just want to go to sleep forever, and forget about these feelings, forget about everything.

Litzy and Craig looked over at me, each in their own expression. Craig with his usual solemn, blunt expression, but his eyes. Oh his eyes where always a different story, what he could hide with expression he couldn't hide with his eyes. You know if I actually believed in that shit. Yet, he did have pretty eyes. Litzy looked confused as always, she was just looking back and forth from Craig to me.

Before anything more could be said about how I have a growing hate for Craig at the moment, someone knocked on the door, "Hey, you dead yet?" and in popped the most lovable man whore in the world. Let me be the first to say that Kenny could brighten anyone's mood.

"Hey Kenny," I smiled a bit bigger, it was a good feeling to know that your friends still wondered if you were dead or alive. He shook his blonde hair, and took a look at Craig and Litzy in the corner.

"Well, if the two of you are going to sit there with that pole up your ass, you might as well make out. We can get you guys a room if you want," Kenny laughed. The two of them seemed to get pretty mad at Kenny's remark, but this white room needed a little bit of laughter. Even if it was only coming from Kenny. Craig though, seemed to be the only one truly upset about what he had said.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day seemed to come and go, visitors coming just to see if I was alive. Litzy and Craig never seemed to leave, planting their asses firmly on the couch beside my bed. But I had to admit, the most interesting visitor I've had all day was Bebe.<p>

Bebe walked in, she didn't quite look as bruised as before, but she certainly didn't look very well. Her eyes where puffy, as if she had been crying. "Hi, Ace. Can I speak to you alone?" All I could do was stare at her, and her messed up hair. She was really not the same Bebe Stevens I've known. She switched her gaze to Litzy and Craig, who raised there hands in there own offence.

"We get it, we're leaving," Litzy sneered, keeping her eyes on Bebe as she walked out with Craig dragging behind. Bebe looked back over at me, and collapsed onto my bed. She seemed exhausted, but I wasn't sure why. Despite her wanting to speak to me alone, she just sat down and closed her eyes. We sat there in silence, her eyes closed, while mine were staring at her.

Finally her eyes opened and they trained on me. "Did you hear that Wendy died?" Bebe whispered, her eyes getting teary again. I just shook my head, Wendy and I weren't really friends. But back in the last part of the year in 8th grade her and Bebe where somewhat friends with me. That lasted until the last day of school where Bebe and I got into a fight, and swore to never speak again. "Well, she did. About a day after we found out that you where alive. She had shot a main blood stream, and you lost a lot of blood. They also had to do surgery on your leg. I think you'll only be wearing a pad."

"How do you know all this?" I said, my voice getting rasp.

"The whole school does, everyone who got hurt, we get announcements. School didn't get cancelled; our passing rates are so low that they couldn't dare take the time. They keep announcements about how the injured are doing everyday. Today's Saturday, you know. Oh and I wanted to thank you about something," she continued on. I knew Bebe liked to talk, but she never did seem to run out of anything to say. So, I just nodded my head and let her go on. She was right about my leg though, it sure did hurt like hell.

"Thank you for keeping me from getting the shit beat out of me by Monica, you know, the day before the shooting. That's all I wanted to say, really," she said. Bebe left before I got to say anything else, and she was replaced by the coming Litzy and Craig. I couldn't help remember how I idolized her when I first moved here; I might have had a small crush on her too. Hey, who knows anymore? When it comes to feelings I'm in the shit hole, buddy.

It was getting late, and as expected visiting hours where over. Craig and Litzy took their leave, but I still couldn't help but wonder why Craig had stayed. No guy has ever confused me more than Craig Tucker; I do believe a pimpslapping is in order. Once they left, and I was engulfed by bitter silence, the door opened once more.

Litzy popped her head in once more, a spreading grin across her face. "You were wrong, Craig Tucker is in love with you," she giggled and slammed the door, leaving me to sit there in wonder.

"Why the hell did you do that! What I told you the other day was confidential, I was going through a tough time and I randomly let it leak. But no, you just had to go and ruin everything. Goddamn!" Craig screamed, and when I say screamed, I mean birds where probably on the run from us by now. But no matter what they said or did, I stayed there, trying to take in what I just heard. _Craig Tucker? In love?_

* * *

><p>Dear Adriana,<p>

_What?_

-With no love, you fucking rapist

Ace.

* * *

><p>Question of the Chapter: What do you think was the worst part about the shootings?<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, I PROMISE that there won't be as much as in the next chapters, I just needed to scoot things along with her side plot. Anyways, I should be updating regularly again, but I'm not sure. There may be times that I go a while without updating. I'm not sure, and thank you all for reading this! And I hope you all continue reading until the end! :3


	21. Feelings

**_Stan's POV_**

**_Chapter 20-_**

**_Feelings._**

"For the last time Litzy is fine! She wasn't even at school that day, so there isn't even any use of worrying about it," Zody frowned, making it obvious that she was annoyed with me. What could I say? I had been out for the past week due to my grandpa's death. All I can say is that I'm surprised he didn't die earlier. When he did die, I had been pretty torn up about it. At least he's a lot happier, I hope. My attention returned back to Zody, who was standing next to Kyle and Roxanne. They had thought something bad had happened to me when I was out, but nope, I was just mourning.

My expression had turned soft after that, they had cared about me at least. All I did as soon as I saw them was ask if Litzy was okay. Sure they never understood why I didn't break up with Wendy when I told them I had feelings for her. They didn't understand that I couldn't break up with Wendy. I had been to attached to her, and I just couldn't let go. "Besides, Wendy died and you don't even seem to care," Roxanne pointed out before I could say anything. Realization hit me as soon as I heard that, I was too caught up in worrying about Litzy that I hadn't even thought to ask about Wendy. Maybe I had pushed her out of my mind so I could stop feeling so hurt. That would be impossible, and how was I supposed to get the time to ask anyone if she was okay? Today had been a half day, and I had been so damn busy rushing along like nobodies business to even think about it.

"Wendy's dead?"

"Yeah, dude. I tried to tell you a while ago but you just kept sobbing and saying that your grandpa was doing nothing when that truck hit 'em. If I didn't know better, you didn't even know about the school shooting in the first place," Kyle sighed. Actually, I did know about the school shooting. I knew about everything because the school called us and was telling us about who got hurt. But me being me, didn't listen to them and just hung up. Now I feel like a real jackass, because I didn't find out about the shooting until I met up with Kyle and them earlier. "Sorry, man." My eyes traced down, I didn't want his pity. All I wanted to do was to curl up on the grass. It looked so inviting, so green and lush.

Roxanne seemed to notice my down mood, and she grinned. "Why don't we go out to eat at Shakey's!"

"That place is still open?" Zody blinked, and crossed her arms. I looked up at her, she'd put up with me for so long. I wonder if I could ever thank her for letting me be such a unforgiving ass. Probably not, I thought as I attempted to look away from her. It was hard, her auburn hair looked as if it was set on fire by the sun and it looked so odd. Then again, she was odd in general.

Kyle nodded, "Yeah, pretty weird, huh? Anyways, I don't have any better to do. You guys can help me get with Brandie. I'm not sure how to deal with girls like that anymore." Roxanne and Zody seemed more than happy to help him with his odd dilemma. I didn't even know he liked her like that, and here I was thinking that I knew everything about him.

"I guess that means I'm in too," Zody grinned and looked over at me anxiously.

"I'm gonna walk around the track for a while. To you know, think." I said, obviously letting down Zody. She didn't seem to saddened by it, and she just turned her face to the blue sky. It was oddly clear today, not a single cloud insight. For miles it would go on, just gracing the world with it's utter beauty.

Roxanne sighed, "Alright, see you later." With that, they all walked off and left me to my lonesome.

The wind rushed through my hair as I ran, but I didn't know what I was running to. Most important things in my life where long gone, and my friends seemed annoyed by me. It would have been nice if one of those jackasses had come out here with me. I needed to talk to someone, but I wasn't one of those girly ass guys who need to express their feelings. Fuck, I'm not even sure what I'm talking about anymore. Not even the nice weather can stop me from becoming a Goth fag. Speaking of them, I wonder what happened to them. The last I heard was that An and Dylan had started dating and where being followed around by Alice. For some fucking reason that chick hates me, and the whole cheer team. She always has, and probably always will. I mean damn, it's the November of our senior year, and she still hasn't gotten over what happened to her.

My mind continued to race as I sped up, my feet taking me around the track. But the sound of distress, and popping drew me away from my thoughts. No other but Litzy stood at the soccer goal, continuously kicking a ball. Every time her aim is a little off, her strength not enough, or she trips over her feet. It's actually pretty funny after a while, and she seems to notice me standing here laughing like an idiot.

Litzy puffed out her cheeks, then let them deflate before marching over to me. Her face was bright red, and I couldn't really tell if it was a blush or just from her running. "Are you stalking me?"

"No"

"Then why are you here?" she laughed a bit, and crossed her arms. Our eyes met, and I could tell that for once she was being serious. What was I going to tell her? Oh I was just walking around thinking about how I care more about you than the girl that I loved for most of my life. Tough situations aren't my strong suit. After a while of silence she spoke up, "Well?"

"I was uh-" I paused. There wasn't a way I could think of a single damned thing. "No reason. I was just walking. You seem to be having some-uh-difficulties. Want me to help?"

Litzy looked determined, and she pushed out her chest while holding her head high. "Nope, I'm perfectly capable of doing things on my own ." What was that supposed to mean? I'm not some sexist asshole who thinks that women can't do shit for themselves. That's Cartman. Speaking of Cartman, how can him of all people get a girlfriend? Reese is her name, I think. I'm not sure, we haven't talked since middle school. He went on to attempt to become the next Hitler while I'm attempting to become a football player and live out my dad's dream of me becoming a sports star. But it's really been getting old with him always getting into fights on the stands. The older he gets, the more frustrated he seems with others.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, not really wanting to get into a conversation about how I'm not sexist. "Alright then. Why are you out here anyways?"

"Because I'm trying to practice soccer so I can get on the soccer team with Ace. She's way more athletic than me and it's really annoying," she sighed and relaxed her position a bit more. Why is she even friends with that cocky bitch? Ace annoys the hell out of me and she always has, it might be because of how she's friends with Craig, but I'm not even sure. Kenny hasn't been talking to me as much anymore because of that. Craig and I have never really gotten along, and now, I swear one day I'll kill him. Maybe when we're old, you know, if someone else hasn't killed him first.

With a small chuckle, I decide that it shouldn't hurt much If I did help her. Besides, why would she get mad if I wanted to help her out? "Well then it shouldn't hurt if I helped you practice." Litzy seemed to ponder this before nodding her head.

"Fine," She smiled to herself, seeming almost a bit giddy. It shocked me to be honest, that she would let me help her this willingly. Girls are weird, and I want everything to do with them.

Litzy and I made our way to the field, where the black and white ball sat. She jogged over to it and kicked it over to me. This was how we spent the rest of the day, until it finally begin to chill over and become the cold world we knew. A shiver from Litzy made me realize that it would be best to stop before she got a cold. "I think we should stop," I said, worry stinging my voice. I just really hope she doesn't realize it.

"We can't."

"Why not?"

"We just can't! I need to be amazing at this!" Litzy groaned, throwing her hands up. She did realize that tryouts weren't for another 4 months. Or maybe she thought she was that bad. All I could do was sigh in content before walking over to her.

"I think we should go in," I paused as she gave another shiver and a small cough. That was it, I couldn't let her be cold. Slowly I slid off my jacket and before she could say another word I put it over her shoulders. "Hey, why don't we go get something to eat?"

Litzy blushed, then smiled. "How about Shakey's?"

"Sounds good."

"Welcome to Shakey's! Table or Booth?" the waitress smiled. She looked familiar, it might have been the blue eyes or frizzy hair, but I just couldn't shake the feeling that I knew her.

"Booth," Litzy said before I could even remember that she had asked a question. Litzy didn't seem to happy with our waitress, maybe she recognized her too. "Oh and Bebe, if you don't mind, can you pull down your skirt? It's riding your ass." Ah, that's who it was. I forgot that Litzy didn't like Bebe. I'm not sure why, at first she seems like a bitch, but after a while you realize that she's actually really smart and cool.

"Ugh, put a sock in it airhead," Bebe shot back, before looking behind her. "I mean, oh thank you. Here at Shakey's we sure honor our costumers advice," She growled. That must be her boss who's behind her. Litzy smiled in glee at Bebe's answer, before sliding into the booth that Bebe had led us to. I slid in across from her, and picked up one of the menus that Bebe had laid out. "What the hell do you want to drink?"

"Don't be so rude, Bebe. We're you're customers. Anyways, say it nicely or we will take our business the fuck elsewhere!" Litzy said, trying not to giggle. Apparently this was all joyous to her, and the view of her boss in the background surely didn't give Bebe any hope for surviving this encounter. Well played, Litzy. Well played.

Bebe sighed, "Fine. What would you like to drink?" she even through in a complementary smile. Even though I knew it was fake, it was nice for the though of it.

"Oh! I would like a ," Litzy giggled.

"Make that two."

"Alright, got it. I'll be back with your drinks soon," Bebe said through gritted teeth before walking off. It was hard not to catch myself starring at her ass. It was sure hanging out from the bottom of that skirt. Also, it was hard not to notice something as nice as that.

Litzy and I sat in silence for a while, Bebe had came and take our order as well as giving us our drinks. I'm just hoping she doesn't spit in our food. I couldn't help my eyes moving around the building though. The dark brown walls and colorful posters hung delightfully across the place. T.V's in the corner playing the Denver Bronco's football game. Just as we score a touch down I hear a loud 'woot' coming from across the building. It was none other than Zody, how could I forget that they came here?

Zody looked down, embarrassed by her outburst. She had always been so into competitive sports, and loved a good game. Even more than that she loved the Broncos. She even sported a orange Broncos hoodie that she wore everyday. It seemed to suit her though, if I don't say so myself. She looked back up and looked around, her face overcome with a distinct blush. Our eyes met, hers questioning, and mine apologetic. Her eyes flickered to Litzy, her face taking a grimace to it. I've never seen her look sad before, and now, was the first time I have. She looked back at me, and gave me a sad smile. Her eyes began to water over before she jumped out of the booth and ran into the bathrooms with Roxanne following close behind. What did I do?

"Is she okay?" Litzy asked, I turned my attention back to her and sighed.

"Probably" Lies.

She smiled and took a sip of her drink. Our eyes met and stayed for a moment before she turned her head away. Litzy's face was overwhelmed with a blush and she seemed like she wasn't sure what to do next. "Thanks for um-" she paused, her face getting redder with every word. "Taking me here as y'know, friends I guess." Litzy swallowed hard, twirling a piece of blonde hair around her finger. I bet I was blushing just as much as she was.

"Yeah, as friends." I said, a sad smile taking to my face. I wonder if she knew that I'd give anything to be more than friends. Anything to say that she was mine, and I can stick up for her without being asked why. She needs someone to watch after her, someone so clumsy and crazy, well, they need someone. At least, that's my theory. "Actually Litzy-"

"Huh?"

"I don't want to be friends."

Litzy looked down, moving her hand to make an arch with the other. "I understand." she whispered, it was obvious that she was sad. With a sigh she went to get up, but I grabbed her hand. Why would she get up anyways? It wasn't like she was going to walk home or something. This was stupid, what am I doing. Stan get a hold of yourself you fucking fag. "What?" she said, her voice becoming harsh.

"I didn't mean it like that, I meant I want to be more than friends," I stood up as her expression changed to disbelief. Maybe this was all happening too fast for her, dammit, I couldn't help it though. "Litzy, I love you." before she could say another word I pressed my lips to hers. We stood there for a few minutes, completely forgetting that we were in a restaurant. Completely forgetting that Zody had come back and she was visibly crying. Never did I know why she was, I need to ask her tomorrow.

Litzy moved her arms around my neck, and tilted her head a bit. My actions were similar as I moved my arms around her waist. "Get a room!" Roxanne shouted, she seemed angrier than usual. I wasn't sure why she was this time. Damn, am I the subject of abuse here lately? It didn't matter though, Litzy had already pulled away. Her face was redder than before, as if someone had taken a torch and set it under her pale face. "Litzy Wellz, will you go out with me?"

"Yes." Was the last thing said before I drove her home.

* * *

><p>Question of the Chapter: What do you think was wrong with Zody?<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Hey, I hope you guys liked the chapter! If you guys would like to like my facebook page on facebook so you know when there's an update, sneak peaks, and to interact with me (:D? I know, I know. I'm a boring person.) then like me! Oh, and if you have any questions just PM me or ask me on facebook! .com/pages/XSaphireRainsx/213701245398366?ref=tn_tnmn I love you guys, thanks for reading and reviewing! It means a lot. :DDD


	22. You only live forever

**_Craig's POV_**

**_Chapter 21- _**

**_You only live forever._**

_Her eyes met mine._  
><strong><em>Ring.<em>**  
><em>She was so close.<em>  
><strong><em>Ring.<em>**  
><em>Just one touch.<em>  
><strong><em>Ring.<em>**  
><em>Why won't you be mine?<em>  
><strong><em>Ring.<em>**

My eyes snapped open, allowing me to peer into the bitter darkness.I had to admit that I was disappointed about getting woken up, lets just say I'm glad that no one could see my dreams. Ringing from my phone woke me up, and refused to let up. Slowly I fumbled for the phone, and upon picking it up my eyes scanned for the caller ID. It was Kenny. Flipping open the phone, I put it up to my ear, "Hello?"

"Alright, dude. You know what we should do?" he stammered, his voice trailing on with bits of laughter hidden beneath each word. I'm not sure what there was to do at one in the morning other than think about how your friend ruined your life. Ah yes, the Litzy trade. She told Ace that I, and I quote, "loved her". Maybe I do, maybe I don't, either way I don't like the emotion. I don't like the feeling either. to be honest with you, it almost scares me. How could something that's supposed to be good, able to hurt so badly? Will someone please tell me how that's a good thing? Then again, I haven't had to see Ace all thanksgiving break, but I have to see her tomorrow. Today's my last day before I have to avoid my best friend.

I hesitated before answering, did I really have the time for this? I could be thinking of ways to make money to take a bus to Mexico right now. There isn't anybody there for me to fall in, ah, love with. Everytime I say, or think that word it makes me flinch. I can't even stand such a simple word. How pathetic. "What?"

Kenny chuckled, "You, me, a bag of pretzels and some Vodka on the roof of the old factory. What do ya' say?" I swung my feet around to the side of the bed, and stood up. My room wasn't very filled, just a bed, a dresser, and my old hat hanging in the corner. I never really wore that thing anymore, it wouldn't fit anyways. Besides, back then I never did anything interesting. Well, I did like it back then. Back when I didn't associate myself with girls or Kenny, back when Ace wasn't around to keep me from being my normal boring self. Maybe I do like it better this way, maybe. Just maybe.

"Now?"

"Yes now! When else. Just come, I'll be waiting. Don't skip out on me, you fuckbag." with that said Kenny hung up and let a dull ring tear its way through my ear. I guess I really didn't have any choice but to get my lazy ass up and go meet him. What do I have to lose? Absolutely nothing. With that I put on my jacket, walked downstairs and out into the cold night air. I had a feeling that this was going to be an extraordinarily long night.

* * *

><p>Kenny was waiting just where I expected him to be, a half empty bottle of vodka sat in his hands. There wasn't much else out here, not even that bag of pretzels. Damn, I really wanted those too. He spotted me after taking a swig out of the bottle. 'You're late."<p>

"I didn't think we agreed on a time," I said, my breath billowing up into the night sky. "Oh, and where are the pretzels?"

He looked at me in wonder, his eyes blinking with confusion. "What pretzels?" I just shook my head, and he started laughing again. I wonder how many bottles he has been through here lately.

"What about the cups?"

Kenny laughed again, only harder and louder this time. I'm pretty sure he woke up our poor neighbors. "Cups? This is a manly time, for manly men. We are manly men. We need no mamsy-pamsy-prissy-cups!" He then proceeded to take another swig and handed it out to me. "Want some?" I just sighed and took the bottle. Without a second thought I tipped back my head and let it burn down my dry throat.

"So what did you need anyways? 'Cause I want to go home and wallow in my troubles," I sighed, and ran a hand through my hair. All I want to do is curl up and shoot Litzy, then myself. If only I didn't loudmouth it to her after Ace got shot this wouldn't be happening.

_**-Flash Back-** _

_My hands fumbled for my phone as my breathing raced. I wasn't sure where I was but after they let us out of school I walked away from there like no tomorrow. I fucked up, I tried to save her and she got hurt anyways. She probably wasn't dead, only fainted from shock, but that's hard to believe with all the blood she was losing. Alice didn't fare much better, although she seemed to have only fainted from shock. _

_I scrambled to find Litzy's number, Kenny would just laugh and tell me I fucked up. Even though I wasn't sure how I did, or if I really did. Everything I do is a 'fuck up' in Kenny's book. After dialing, I put the phone up to my ear and waited for her to answer. Shortly, she did. "Hello Litzy speaking!"_

_"Litzy, it's Craig."_

_"No, I thought it was Alice. Duh it's you, only you sound like such an ass. So what do you need? I'm kind of in the middle of watching the news to see who got hurt," Litzy sighed and tapped her feet against the ground. "How'd this happen? You know I wasn't at school, right? Of course you did! Oh, yeah, what do you need?"_  
><em>Should I really be telling her this? She might tell Ace, even worse, Kenny. Then again, I need to get my feelings straight. "I think I might," I paused.<em>

_"You might?"_

_"I might be in L-word with Ace." Litzy giggled before squealing to herself then turning back to the phone. Her breathing was rapid and she couldn't go a minute without giggling. I really doubt she was sick. _

_"L-word?"_

_She knew exactly what I meant, but no, I had to say it. Litzy wouldn't take anything less than everything. "Love. I might just be in love with Ace, alright?" Another giggle._

_Her breathing seemed to stop as a murmur came across the background. "Oh god, Ace. She got shot, oh god, I hope she's okay. What happened out there? Were you there? You better have fucking done something." _

_"I stopped her from facing Monica, and she got shot anyways. Before that I almost told her I did it because I cared about her. Because I L'ed her."_

_"L'ed?"_

_"Dammit Litzy, I meant love. Sorry, I just had to tell somebody. You won't, no, you can't tell her. If you do she'll probably hate me." Litzy paused after this, seeming to ponder the idea of Ace hating me. What a cruel bitch, I hope she eats makeup so she's pretty on the inside. Even then, it'll probably just make her shit for days. Actually, that would work too. Have fun in the bathroom, . _

_I started to walk, letting the silence of not only the phone but my surroundings take me in with them. Being hated by Ace wouldn't be so bad, I mean, I could always hang out with Clyde again. Then again, he'll probably want to give me a bro shirt or some shit again. "You know Craig, Ace, she- oh wait. I have to go! Bye!"_

_Before I could say anything she had already left, letting me wonder what she was going to say. Dammit, this is going to suck ass. Maybe I'll just avoid eye-contact with her, then she won't ask me what I was going to say when I stopped her. _

**_-Flash Back End-_**

"Let's turn gay."

"What? Kenny, I'm not turning gay with you. Unlike you, I still have a small chance. You completely fucked over the girl you claim to want more from. Then the other one, well, let's just say she seems to be avoiding you."  
>Kenny frowned and took another swig of the Vodka, a little bit running down his chin."No, I just got Emma pregnant. Then as for Avery, she hasn't been avoiding me, okay? We've been completely cool. Seriously, we should turn fuck you to all the feminists in Colorado and be two fuck buddies fighting the war against women. Like, fuck you, get in the kitchen bitch. Did you do Karen's laundry? No? Then off to the sex dungeon where you will make all of my porn! Hizzah!" he ended his statement with thrusting his arm into the air.<p>

"That's stupid."

"You're stupid," Kenny grinned as if he was victorious by his stupid-ass comment. A gust of wind rustled our hair, and led us into silence. "Anyways what do you say?"

"No."

"What about now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No!"

"Dammit. You know what? You're right about everything. The only two girls I love either hates me, or is ignoring me. Fuck, I can't even choose between two people! It's not like you have it any better though! Ace is probably about dead, that and probably likes some other dude who deserves love more than you do! You know what's worse than that? When I was going to ask out Avery, because I thought I got over Emma, it was at Halloween. Then the place got stink bombed and I could then kiss my chances goodbye. I'll probably just be alone forever, until I die! Which is always! Do you remember? No you don't. Does Emma or Avery? Neither do they! No one fucking remembers, and I'm left to pick up the pieces of the broken bottles scattered around my home. But guess what Craig."

"What?"

"YOLF!" He screamed before starting to run down the roof, he began to run faster before he got to the edge and screamed back at me, "You only live forever!" with that said he fell to the ground and hit the pavement with a smack. Pieces of his broken bottle scattered along the parking lot, and what liquid was left mixed with his blood.

"Oh my god! Kenny committed suicide!" Stan yelled.

"That idiot, " Kyle had followed. With Kenny's words clinging to the air, there was nothing silence. That's when I thought, when will I fall down?

* * *

><p>Question of the chapter: Who's your favorite character? Who's your least favorite? (Yes, this question again. XD)<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter, and I don't really have anything to say. ^-^"


	23. Smokey Days

_**An's POV**_

_**Chapter 22-**_

_**Smokey Days**_

Clear blue skies, and not a cloud in sight. It was a rare day in South Park, even though the sun shone bright snow had still scattered along the ground. The date was December 5th, Thanksgiving break had come and gone, and we were all stuck back in school. I however, was outside sitting beside Dylan and skipping our last class. It's a wonder that we don't get caught with all the smoke that Dylan is spurting into the air. "Alice still thinks we're dating you know," I sighed and looked up at the puffs of smoke that he was letting into the air. Dylan rolled his eyes, and flicked the cigarette into the grass.

"We accidently touch hands at the mall after we were looking for Georgie and his friends, and Alice thinks we're dating," Dylan brought another cigarette to his lips and offered me one. I shook my head and he shrugged, "conformist." A few years ago Georgie made some friends that were as Dylan says, conformists. He had to go find Georgie at the mall to bring him to the dentist, so he brought me along. We were sitting on a bench 'cause it had been a while and we were tired. Alice had decided to show up with her friends and saw us and it looked like our hands were touching. We tried, and I repeat, tried, to tell Alice what happened and she just laughed saying, "I'll leave you guys alone". After that we didn't see much of her except when I got home every day and she asked me how Dylan was. "Speaking of Alice, is she okay?"

I nodded, my eyes looking down at my hands. "She's fine, all she did was pass out from shock." Dylan smirked and brought a lighter with a flickering flame to the cigarette and lit it. For about a year or two now Dylan had a crush on Alice, even though he knew that she wanted us to be gay for each other. He never thought that I actually liked him, but some secrets are best kept to yourself. Then again, I never had to worry about them dating seeing as Alice thinks that I'm dating Dylan and Dylan would never date a conformist like Alice. It really got tiring with all the conformist talk that he had.

He laughed and blew another puff of smoke from his mouth. "Monica did something good, take out all the conformists. She did something so many of us wanted to, I was tempted to scream you go girl when all of that was happening. She even shot that one girl, Ace, I think. Now, we would all be better off with her dead." Dylan grabbed the cigarette from his mouth and stuck it in the air with defiance. I don't get how he can stand smoking; it's disgusting and smells horrible. But I know if I say anything about it Dylan would rid me off as an even bigger conformist and he would go hang around Evan. Hell knows that that's the last thing I could possibly want, and if that happened I would have even less of a chance with him then I already do.

"She killed someone, dude. People died, and yeah, I don't like that Ace chick either in all so maybe it was a good thing that she almost died. Too bad she didn't though, it's a shame, I wish she didn't come back to school though," I groaned, trying not to inhale the smoke. My stomach began to feel queasy; the guy needs to stop smoking so much. He's going to end up dying before he's 20.

Dylan put the pack into his bag and smirked up at the sky. Everything was quite between us for a few minutes before he replied, "Yeah, sometimes it's better to die than to stay alive." Those words clung to the air, clearing out all the smoke and leaving our conversation on a depressing note. Our conversation was over, and it was time to go to our next class before we fail senior year; except, we couldn't actually do that when the guidance counselor was looking over our shoulder.

Mr. Mackey went to the high school when we were still in middle school because he scared all of the kids with his bulbous head. "Didn't you learn that smoking and skipping class is bad? You shouldn't be bad, m'kay? So as punishment you boys will have detention, I hope you think about what I just said, m'kay?" Mr. Mackey tapped his foot, and moved his finger for us to get up and follow him. Dylan rolled his eyes and threw his cigarette into the ground.

"Fuck you," he sighed as Mr. Mackey led us away from our previous spot and into the building. Apparently school was out, because it somehow fled my mind that we had skipped our last class. It was odd that Dylan was actually going along with this for once; I mean usually he just skips detention over and over until everyone forgets about it. How he does it, I will never know.

Mr. Mackey ended up taking us into detention, which was filled with the usual students. Ace Jones, Craig Tucker, Reese Davenport, Cartman, and surprisingly Alice were all sitting in the room. Ace and Alice were sitting against the window talking while Craig sat in a corner near Reese and Cartman. Dylan looked over at Alice then immediately looked over at me again. This guy has got bad problems. Mr. Mackey tried to get everyone to shut up; when we finally did he left. Dylan and I sat in a seat near Craig just as the noise began to rise again.

Craig failed to acknowledge us because he was too busy looking in the direction of Ace and Alice. Does he have a crush on Alice too or something? 'Cause this is getting fucking ridiculous, but there isn't a way that he would like Ace. "Yo', Craig," I said, waving a hand in front of his face. He looked over at me and grimaced.

"The fuck do you want?" Apparently Craig was in a bad mood, couldn't imagine why though. It doesn't make sense to bother him about it though. Then again, it never hurts to see if he likes Alice though. At least, I hope he doesn't, it's just another reason for me to be pissed. I'm not sure exactly why, maybe it's just the pure fact that I don't get it.

I smirked, staring straight at his blue eyes. Damn, I don't like him or anything but those eyes could make anyone fall for him on the spot. "Do you like Alice?" Craig looked at me with a surprised face, he looked as if he was thinking that I was being stupid. Yeah, what was I thinking, there was no way that he had a thing for Ice. They're incompatible.

"No."

"Then why were you staring at them?" I smirked, making Craig look at the clock, trying to buy time before he had to answer my question. I don't know why I bothered asking, he's just going to lie anyways. Then again, it's always worth a shot, even though the shot is halfway across the country and you're throwing a 300 pound man when you can't even lift your little brother.

"Reasons, now leave me the fuck alone, I'm not in the mood to deal with your shit," harsh.

I sighed, and tapped my fingers against the desk. "Why aren't you sitting with your girlfriend?"

"I'm single."

Even though I knew he was single, I couldn't help but try and piss him off. Everyone thought that Ace and Craig had a thing for each other. But every time that shorty would always say that they're just best friends. It would be awkward if they really were dating because Craig's so tall and Ace is short. "Oh? I thought you and Ace had a thing going on."

Craig started to get red in his face, but it quickly vanished. I really need to learn how to do that, if I could Alice wouldn't know that I "love" Dylan. "Whatever, go back to talking to your boyfriend."

Dylan rolled his eyes, and got up out of his chair. He flipped off Craig, flipped off the roof and walked out of the classroom leaving a clueless me and a Craig who had a middle finger boner. "Asshole," Craig said and looked back where he was looking. He caught Ace's eye who gave him a smile and he quickly looked away.

I trained my eyes over to Reese and Cartman who were talking quietly. Their eyes wouldn't move from the other, and it was kind of creeping me out. All I could think about was why there wasn't a teacher in here to make sure we didn't walk out like Dylan just did. A few minutes later a teacher did walk in a dismiss all of us

My feet tapped against the marble floors of the hallway behind everyone else who was leaving. I looked down at the ground, my eyes staring at my feet. Walking faster, because all I wanted to do was go home and forget all about today's misfortune. Alice is the only one who knows I really am gay, while everyone else just thinks she wants us to be gay. My head hit against something hard, and a whine came from whatever I hit.

Brandie Delanie was looking up at me, her eyes beginning to tear up. "Shit, I'm sorry." She didn't reply, only ran out the door. Great, just another person to hate me. Don't I feel fucking fantastic, oh well, there's still tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Question Of the Chapter: Do you think that Dylan should like An?<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Yay, I updated. Took me long enough. Jesssssssssus. Hope you like the chapter, my bbys.


	24. Anonymous Amber

Emma's POV

Chapter 23-

Anonymous Amber

This has been the worst senior year ever, my best friend died, I got pregnant, and I still haven't thought of my first article for the school newspaper. Every year there is a newspaper that comes out after thanksgiving break, but due to all the shit that has been going on, it is a few weeks late. In other words, my deadline is Friday. I think it's pretty idiotic that there's one newspaper before Christmas break, or "winter break". Jesus, a few years ago Kyle's mom almost sued the school for religion racism. I really don't understand what was going through her head, but I promised Kyle I wouldn't write an article or anything about it. So, the student body is left confused as hell on the situation of Winter Break. Actually, I did have an article now that I think about it, yet I'm not sure if I really like it. Then again, it's all I can say I have. With a sigh I looked over the article again;

_**Bullet Shells**_

_**By Emma Clark.**_

_In recent happenings at our small town, a school shooting took place. Senior Monica Riley was arrested at 1:42pm on campus with a gun and charges against three dead students. (R.I.P Wendy Testaburger, Keller McIntyre, and Lyra Collins.) She was caught in the library where a senior Acelyn "Ace" Jones attempted to stop the shooter. Yet she was stopped by another senior named Craig Tucker. In result Ace and Alice Jackson was shot. No serious injuries accrued on Alice, she was merely grazed on the leg and passed out from shock. While Ace was shot in the stomach, and lost quite a bit of blood. They have both returned to school after the break, fully functional. Here are some thoughts and opinions based on the situations at hand_

_Fuck you, Craig. –Ace Jones_

_I could have died! Ah! What if she comes back? Are you here to bring me to her? Get away from me! Gah! -Tweek Tweak_

_My leg hurts. –Alice Jackson_

_I think that it was a very serious situation, and that any of us could have died. R.I.P those who died during the happenings -Kyle Brofloski._

_Kyle's a fag.- Eric Cartman._

_Shut up fatass, go fuck your wrinkly mother! –Kyle Brofloski in reply to Eric Cartman._

_At least that means I'm not a fag –Eric Cartman to Kyle Brofloski._

_Thank you for reading, and understanding the seriousness of this situation. Please pray for the families of the victims._

I looked over the paper once more before sliding it into my binder. It would have to do for now, but I probably won't have much other luck with my next article. Maybe I could just ask the head of our club, Mrs. Cheryl, if I could do an Anonymous Andy section. The one where people ask relationship advice, or family advice or something, except with a much cooler name. What about Amber, Anonymous Amber; giving advice and saving lives. Yes, I can see it now. Everyone will want to know who she is, but none of them will ever know! I'll have to make sure I tell her before I forget. Without another second to spare, I slip my binder into my bag and hurry out of my room. Before the stairs is a standing mirror, and every morning I take a careless look at it. I'm 5 months pregnant, and it was showing. My stomach showed out a bit in hump. I told my parents not long ago, and boy were they out raged. I mean, have you ever seen a young looking woman turn so old in a matter of seconds? I doubt you have, but you know what? I have! I was grounded for a few weeks, but after a while my parents realized that I'm a teenage girl who can't control my hormones so they let me free. It isn't like I could get pregnant again after all, at least not while I'm pregnant now. Speaking of this, I really needed to talk to Kenny. Oh well, that can wait, I have to deal with a dead best friend and another best friend who is about to cry her eyes off at any mention of Wendy. I let out a sigh before walking down the stairs; this was going to be a long year.

My brother Michael looked up at me from his cereal and nodded. I gave him a smile and slipped on my boots. My feet carried me faster than my mind could work as I ran out of the door and to my car. It was overall a nice car, and I took pride in it. It was an old 2004 convertible corvette with a gray movable top, and sleek silver body. It sure was a beauty. A smile over took my face as I walked over to it, before Wendy died Bebe, Wendy, and myself would all ride in Bebe's car. Sometimes when I was by myself I would just forget to take my car and walk where ever I needed to go. But I couldn't really do that anymore with a baby and unbearable cramps. All I can say is that I'm really glad I'm excused from gym. I opened the door and slid inside. It really sucked that I never got to use the convertible top except if it was warm, or I was heading out of town. Then again, I'd never go that far out of town alone. Way too dangerous, you could be kidnapped, raped, or followed back to your home where they plan to have a mass orgy with you and your siblings. Oh god, these images shouldn't belong to someone like my own's mind.

I fished for the key out of my pocket then plugged it into key drive. This awaited my short journey to the school where barely anyone can afford a car. At least, a car they would want to drive to school. If it was some beat up, worn out car they'd probably be embarrassed. Not Kenny though, he drives his truck to and from school without a care. Dumb confident son of an adorable bitch, ugh. Driving by yourself has never been interesting, except for the fact that I crank up the radio so loud that I probably wake up everyone who was sleeping. That and with my terrible singing, maybe if I wasn't so bad I could actually be on Broadway like I really want to be. But nope, I'm going to deal with being a journalist instead. You know what? I'm going to work at New York Times, and everyone's going to read what I write. But whatever, the school newspaper is close enough to wherever, oh well, first step High School, second step college, and third step New York. Yeah, I really need to work on making my plans more in depth. Okay, a lot more in depth. After pulling into the parking lot, I looked over the school. It was bland, and boring. There wasn't anything amazing about this school at all.

* * *

><p>"Emma, this is a fine article. You're a very good writer, why would you want to do an advice column?" Mrs. Cheryl sighed as she handed Nicky my paper so that he can add it to the newspaper layout. Nicky was a part of the newspaper crew, and he was pretty much second in charge. I could have asked him to get his opinion on it first, but whatever. What has been done has been done and there is nothing I can do to change that fact. "Besides, what made you choose the name Amber?" She looked down at me with a confused face, I mean, I get why she didn't understand it in all. I was kind of hoping that of all people she would get the name.<p>

Giving her a smile, I was glad to reply to her questions. "You know, like anonymous Andy? Except Amber because obviously I am not a guy. So ask anonymous Amber! Anyways, I know, but I really want to do this! Besides, the students need an advice column. I am good at giving advice, so wouldn't this just be perfect!" My smile turned into a grin. There wasn't any way she could understand my excitement. Then again, no one could. Mrs. Cheryl sighed once more before nodding.

"I guess," she paused, "We could put an ad in the newspaper for people to submit their problems."

"Oh my gosh, thank you so much!" I walked out of the room, and headed to my locker. There wasn't any more for me to do there, and I didn't have another article to work on. Maybe I would see Kenny, I really needed to apologize to him for being such an humongous ass. Whatever, I'd seem him eventually even though it wasn't likely for him to accept it. I mean, if someone was a bitch to me I sure as hell wouldn't. Although I didn't see Kenny, I did see Bebe walking beside Red.

It wasn't anything unnatural to see Bebe walking beside someone, but to see her walking beside someone other than myself or Wendy is just odd. Then again, I'm on fine terms with Red (Once she got past me having sex on her parent's bed). Bebe walked up to me and smiled. Like, legit smiled. This was probably the first time I've seen her do that since the incident with Monica. "Hey!" She hugged me really quick and pulled away. "You know Red, right?"

I gave her a dumb look, of course I knew Red. You'd have to know Red to go to one of her parties, which I have to admit, is odd that Ace and her friends went. Then again, it doesn't surprise me Ace is friends with Red. She happens to be a little bit off. "Of course I do!"

"Yeah, she had sex in my parent's bed," Red giggled while Bebe and I just stared. Slowly Bebe began to laugh with her. I'm starting to think Bebe is beginning to get a crush on Red, oh gosh. Here we go again. This will not end well.

You see, Red dates Kevin Stoley. They grew up together, and he finally asked her out when we were Juniors. I couldn't help but feel kind of bad for Bebe, first the girl she loved died, then she likes her friend who dates some guy named Kevin. The world is a cruel place, I just hope to god she doesn't like me. That would be the last thing I needed right now. I took her arm and led her aside out of curiosity, and away from Red. "Do you like her?"

Bebe frowned and smacked my hand. "What the hell? I hang out with someone and you think I like them? What's wrong with you! Sure I like someone, but not Red! "After saying that she stormed back over to Red and they left. There goes one of the only friends I have left. It's a wonder why I don't have many of them, guys seem to avoid me and girls don't like me because I'm best friends with Wendy and Bebe. Or at least I was before Wendy died. Apparently, I've been replaced, and yet so easily I watched my best friend and this other girl walk away together. For some reason it hurt, it really fucking hurt.

To pull me out of my thoughts I got a text. Pulling my phone out of my pocket and flipping it open it read:

_From: Kenny_

_Hey, sorry for everything. Forgive me?_

Without another thought I texted him back:

_Yeah, of course! _

Immediately I got a response:  
><em><br>From: Kenny_

Will u go out with me?

* * *

><p>Question of the Chapter: What do you think Emma's going to say?<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Been a while since the last update and I am so fucking sorry. ;u;. I've been busy moving and finishing up school for the year and what not. Hope you enjoy this chapter! :D


	25. Nightmare

Ace's POV

Chapter 24-

Nightmare.

Over the years, I've never been very good with dealing with the dark. Maybe I'm just too paranoid when it comes to it, but hell, I'll never know. Maybe I'm still scared of the dark on some occasions, while others It's fine because I'm too damn tired to notice any shit that's going on around me. Tonight was one of those nights where it was near impossible to sleep. But hey! It was completely okay because starting yesterday we were on Winter Break. I was really glad for that, because holy fuck why does South Park High have more drama than any other damn school? I'm seriously starting to think this is one of Litzy or Avery's fanfictions. They still haven't let me read them, and I can't help but wonder what they were about.

My room was dark, and a fan stood in the corner lightly blowing wind onto me. It wasn't enough comfort for me to sleep. Sometimes I considered calling one of my friends during one of these times, but who would want to listen to me whine about being alone and the dark. Or more like, being alone _in _the dark. Maybe by chance one of them happened to be awake and I could just talk to them like it's nothing. I slid my hand towards my phone; it was just an old flip phone that I got when my brother got a new one. We couldn't afford to get new phones for all of us, because we're poor. Sure we get by, and aren't living on the streets yet. Once we do I'll probably have to move back in with my dad in Denver. Right now, that might just be a good thing. A wave of relief over took me when I got a phone call; not bothering to look at the number, I just flipped it open and answered. "Hello?"

There was no sound on the other side but what seemed to be muffled tears. "Hello?" I called again, just a little bit louder this time. There was still no response. "Should I just hang up? Because this is getting kind of weird. Fuck, next time I need to see who's calling so I-"

"Fuck off, Ace."

"Craig? Are you cryi-"

"No, I'm fine. This was a bad idea, I'll just call Kenny," Craig said, his voice was a little shaky but he somehow managed not to stutter.

I was speechless, and I wouldn't be able to talk even if I knew what to say. For some reason it hurt when he said that, and I really wish it hadn't of. Sometimes I just want to forget about him and try to find friends that are girls. That's what I really want; to fit in. Saying that I'm awesome to make everyone believe that I don't need anyone. That I would be perfectly fine on my own and that no one could be up to my standard. Or is it just me trying to believe I can live up to theirs? "No, wait. Even if you've been avoiding me for some damn reason I want to know why. Dammit, what the hell did I even do? Another thing, what's wrong? We are- I mean were, or whatever we are now- best friends, aren't we?" I sighed, and rubbed my eye with my free hand. Why did I even become friends with him in the first place? Was I that desperate to have a friend when Monica and everyone else ditched me because I finally stood up to her? Why am I even still talking to him now when we both know that this was a horrible idea. To make things even worse; I don't even remember what happened!

This time, it was his turn to be the speechless one. At this point in time I really just wanted to hang up and forget that this whole thing ever happened. "I just really need to talk to someone, alright? You know I can't talk to anyone in my family or anyone else because they all think I'm some emotionless asshole. Even though you do too, so I have no clue why I'm trying to talk to you because obviously you're pissed. So I should just hang up and forget that-"

"Shut up and talk about it. I'm only pissed that I can't remember why you're avoiding me. Or were, or whatever." There was a loud sigh on the other end of the phone, and the strained tears seemed to have stopped. I guess you could say I was happy about that, it was odd and really out of character for him to cry. It really made me wonder if the guy I always called emotionless had just as much emotion as the rest of us. Maybe he just couldn't express it, and that means he really needed to right now.

After another moment there was a small laugh on the other end of the line. "You don't remember what Litzy said?"

"No, she talks a lot. You would need to be more specific."

"Good, now just to let you know, even I have nightmares." That was the last thing Craig said before he hung up. I was kind of confused, and I really wanted to talk to Litzy about this. She probably wasn't asleep anyways, too busy going around on tumblr or whatever. I allowed myself to dial Litzy's number, and let it ring.

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

"Hello, Litzy speaking!" A chipper voice answered, whipping away any chance I had at being asleep away from my grasp. "What can I do for you, Acey?" Litzy said, her breathing was coming through heavy over the phone. Every time she talked on it she would keep it close to her mouth, because it pretty much made her ecstatic whenever she got a phone call.

"What did you say to make Craig avoid me?"

She laughed and pretty much wouldn't stop for the longest time. "Do you remember what you said to me after you met Craig? How you were going to make him be your friend whether he liked it or not?"

"Yeah, why?" I wasn't sure where she was going with this, or why she was bringing it up. Litzy might be dimwitted; but she has a reason for everything. Okay, almost everything.

Another laugh came through the phone; "The feeling you had then, I think that's what he's feeling. Or, what you're both feeling. But I'm not going to be the one to fuck everything up this time! You fuck up everything, it's your turn. Or maybe it won't fuck up so badly? Anyways, I need to go. Bye, Acelyn," with that said, Litzy was gone and gave me no help at all.

Then again, memories came flooding back a bit too quickly.

"_Why're you sitting alone?" I grinned and sat across from some guy with a blue hat. It was kind of worn down, and he was really familiar. Maybe he didn't always wear that hat, and that's why I couldn't remember him. Either way, he was looking longingly at a table of jocks in the corner. It confused me why a kid like him would want to be with people like them. Although, being in 8__th__ grade is tough business. I mean, this is our last year of middle school. It won't matter who are friends are next year, because I know I'm going to change. I'm going to change into batman, and everyone is going to worship at my feet except the police who are trying to figure out who killed my mother. Which may or may not have been me. Maybe I'll- I mean they'll kill my sister too. My brother's cool though, he's going to graduate this year from the high school. Everyone always said he was a stud, and hell I believed them. He sure did get a lot of dates. His name's James Jones, and I'm pretty sure my mom was fucking with his mind when she named him. His name alone was a tongue twister, and that's probably why he too, is a tongue twister. But that's only what this chick Avery's sister told me. It's funny though, my brother always had a big crush on her. I think this was just his way of showing off._

_The kid looked over at me; allowing me to see his face for the first time. "Because I can, now can I go back to sitting alone?" Man, he was cruel. Maybe I really should leave him alone, then again, I do enjoy challenges. And it wouldn't hurt to get another friend besides Litzy, and somewhat this kid named Kenny. He was really weird and flirty; but really cute. _

_I shook my head and grinned. "I'm Acelyn, but you can call me batman or Ace. It's up to you." _

"_Batman?"_

"_Oh yeah! You know, the dark night? I'm secretly him, but he's really a girl and that girl is me. I just dress up like an old man and run around in armor defeating evil-"_

"_I know who batman is, but you're too short to be him." He sneered. Dammit! I hated it when people called me short, and it wasn't my fault he's some kind of fucking giant. You know what? Why do I bother trying to make friends when everyone's a convoluted asshole with no concerns other than their selves?_

"_I'm not sure you fucker, what's your name anyways? I bet it's something like Tucker. Yeah, you look like a Tucker. Your name is now Tucker the fucker, nice to meet you too. Aren't you just sunshines and rainbows? Man, I don't get why you don't have any friends. But hell! Us awesome people-even though you aren't awesome- have to stick together. What do you say?"_

_He seemed to want to laugh, but he refrained from it. "My name's Craig, Craig Tucker."_

"_Ha! I was right!"_

_Craig smiled a little and nodded. His smile was actually really cute; he should do it more often. Woah, what am I saying? I just met the douchebag, is he even worthy of my awesome? Probably not, but I'll give him a chance anyways._

* * *

><p>Dear Adrianna,<p>

I need less confusing friends, guys who are better at playing the love interest for my game of life. Because hell, we all know that I'm the heroine in this game. Maybe you can be the heroine in your own game if you try. We're all hero's in our hearts, but some of us (meaning me) are just more like one. More like a certain one named batman. Oh, and Craig can suck his own dick because I am fucking batman and no one is going to change my mind.

-Acelyn Skye Jones; the one patient you have yet to rape.

* * *

><p>Question of the chapter: Can someone please tell me <em>why<em> i'm still writing this. You don't know? I don't know either. SO the real question is ARE YOU HAVING A NICE SUMMER? if you have summer vacay? I just don't know..

* * *

><p>AN: Ew. Camp. And sorry for the late update and for making this Ace's POV because idk dude. And OH. I hope you liked this chapter, dearies. Yehehe. AND SORRY THAT THERE IS SO MUCH DIALOG AND I JUST. I CANT.


	26. Teaching the Ropes

_**Lily's POV**_

_**Chapter 25-**_

_**Teaching the ropes.**_

I drew in a deep breath, going to a new school couldn't be all that bad. Most of the students are bound to have new girl fever so I would have plenty of friends. A girl can hope, can't she? Plus there is probably going to be some cute guy that will fall in love with me and we're bound to get married. Stepping into my new homeroom class, and checking my schedule to make sure I was in the right place. Of course I was, but there was still doubt in my mind. The only seat that was open was one right next to a girl and two guys. She looked intimidating, and she stared at me with green eyes. Her dark brown hair frizzy and wavy down beneath her chest. However, a smirk laid on her face. It was as if she was daring me to sit with them. Maybe I would just have to take that dare. Quickly I moved over to them and sat down. She snickered, and leaned over the desk. She took a good look at me before leaning back in her chair. "Sup."

"Um, hi," I said, cursing the fact that it was hard for me to make any good friends. "My name's Lily, what's yours?"

"I'm Ace, that's Craig," she pointed to a guy with light blue eyes and shaggy black hair. A frown stuck to his face. It looked like he was judging my every move. But, I had to admit he was offal cute. "And that's Kenny," Ace proceeded to point to a guy with blond hair and dark blue eyes. He looked like a big flirt, which scared me quite a bit. I would have to keep quiet if I wanted to fit in here. "Oh, and you're in Avery's seat," Ace frowned and looked me straight in the eyes.

Kenny moved closer to me, and whispered in my ear. "Don't feel intimidated about her, she is really just a big teddy bear." A giggle left my mouth, before I realized Craig and Ace were giving Kenny a weird look. "I'm not flirting with her, calm down. I do have a girlfriend, y'know."

"Since when have you been very faithful? Besides, I can't believe you're dating her," Ace frowned, furrowing her eyebrows. With confusion I stared at them, of course I had no clue what they were talking about. "Oh, whoops. You see, here is dating Emma Clark. She's one of the popular people in the school. There's multiple levels of the school food chain. There's the top where Bebe, Wendy, and Emma stand. However, there was a school shooting and Bebe's girlfriend, Wendy, died. Then Wendy's spot was replaced with Red Tucker, Craig's cousin. After them sits Stan Marsh, Zody Melwood, Roxanne whatever her last name is, and Kyle Brofloski. Rumor is Zody's brother got into a car crash right when Litzy and Stan started going out. So now everyone thinks Zody likes Stan, even though she has a crush on Kyle. Oh, and lastly there's a close friend of mine, Litzy who has a spot up there ever since she started to date Stan. After them there's the rest of the student body who's pretty much average. But wait! There's more. After the majority, there's us. Avery Broudwell, Craig Tucker, Kenny McCormick, Alice Jackson and me, Ace Jones, future hero. So, if you decide to hang around us you'll be at the bottom. It's not so bad though, everyone stays away from us because they think we're freaks," Ace started to laugh, and then stopped with a grin.

It took me a minute to take that all in, she had talked to fast for me to really understand a single thing she said. But, if they were going to be my friends for the rest of the year I really would have to look after them. Maybe they would allow me to be a mother figure for them. I just wish I hadn't of moved in my senior year right after Christmas break. At least I have some friends, well, I hope they'll consider me a friend. My thoughts were interrupted by a girl bursting through the door. Her red curls bouncing, and frizzy. She looked tired, there was no way that she ran all the way here. "Fuck, I'm not late am I?" She yelled and looked directly at me. "And hey, what the hell is she doing in my seat? Who is she?"

Ace laughed again, "Nah, you aren't. isn't even in here yet. Oh, and this is Lily. She's new, now shut up and get over here. People are starting to stare."

"Oh, right." She bounded over here and sat on top of my desk. "So you're the new kid I heard about? Eh, you aren't anything special. She winked, I'm Avery. It's totally nice to meet you," she gave me a smile and stuck out her hand. Hesitantly I grabbed it and shook completely forgetting to let go. "You can let go of my hand now," She said. I blushed and removed my hand from her grasp. This made Ace laugh even harder, and Craig smacked the back of her head.

"What was that for?" She screeched, and turned her attention to him. He chuckled and shook his head. I just realized that he doesn't talk that much, is he shy or something? But he's also kind of intimidating, where Ace was short he was really tall. They would look cute together with the height difference in all.

"You're a bit dim, aren't you?" He said, patting her cheek. She sighed and swatted his hand away before looking over at me. They were definitely interesting, and that couldn't be all that bad. Then again, I really want to be friends with them. They'd be fun, and they almost remind me of my friends at home. "So, Lily, where are you from?"

"Denver."

Ace looked down and sighed, "My dad lives there. I never get to see him, and I hate the rest of my family. Well, besides my older brother who's in college right about now. " She looked back up and shrugged. "It doesn't matter though. Who needs family when you have friends?" She smiled, although it was sad. Yes, I will make them become a family. Avery patted her on the head, and giggled. "What's up with everyone patting me? I'm not Robin."

"Who?"

"Oh! That's my cat, because of course, I'm batman," She grinned and looked at me with defiance. It was odd, she was obsessed with superheros apparently. That and being a hero. What an odd character, don't you agree? Of course you do, because you're my mind after all. Holy hell, I really need to stop talking to myself. Everyone rolled there eyes, apparently they've heard this one to many times. "Man, I wish Litzy was in this class. I miss her," She frowned. After that I spaced out and looked around the classroom. A girl with auburn hair in a pony tail at in the corner next to a curly headed ginger in a green hat. The desks were arranged in groups of four scattered among the room. Everyone hushed when an old man entered the room. He was skinny and tall with wrinkles covering his face. He was bald and not the best sight. Officially my first day at South Park High was about to start.

* * *

><p>What seemed like hours later It was lunch time, and everyone seemed to have their own group. In the corner however was a stand with a teacher sitting down. She looked over at me and smiled, "Oh, hello Lily. Would you like to by a newspaper?" I shrugged and walked over, grabbing the paper from her hands. An article about the school shooting was on the front page with a picture of the three girls that had died. Below that was another article titled Anonymous Amber. It was an add for a new article that was a advice column.<p>

I looked up and searched the room. Ace was there in the corner, beckoning to me. Without hesitation I headed over there. Today hadn't been that bad, I had a run in with Bebe and Emma, but hell. They weren't too bad, but then again maybe I just haven't seen the other side of her.

* * *

><p>Question of the Chapter: What do you think of Lily?<p>

* * *

><p>AN: YES. It's new kid time. This OC belongs to my friend Charlie who is shadowdragon (But I can't remember the numbers that go after? Whoopsies.) I hope you liked this chapter and I love the reviews! 3


End file.
